COC : BLACKSTAR
by Izumi Kagawa
Summary: Pembunuhan terjadi di Seiretei High School Boarding dan tim COC ditugaskan untuk menyelesaikannya. Ichigo membenci kasus ini dan banyak alasan yang membuatnya seperti itu, salah satunya adalah Rukia-nya yang ikut campur, oh bukan ikut campur melainkan diikutsertakan! Pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran, kan? mungkin saja seorang psikopat! (summary macam apa ini? *garukkepala)
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO

STORY BY ME

RATE : T (Seperti biasa)

Ada beberapa kisah yang menginspirasi fic ini, di akhir aku jelasin semuanya.

OOC dan banyak Typo, bagi yang mudah sakit mata bila menemui TYPO dan membaca kalimat yang gak enak dibaca, bisa langsung tekan tombol BACK atau CLOSE

* * *

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **WELCOME TO THE CASE**

Kurosaki Ichigo tiba di depan sebuah gedung luas dengan tinggi 200 kaki. Ia sangat mengenal tiap ruangan di dalamnya dan langsung menuju tempat tujuan tanpa peduli sapaan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Ia berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan "ketua" di atasnya. Ia masuk ke dalam tanpa mengetuk pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat malam, Kurosaki Ichigo! Suatu kebetulan kau datang ke kantor hari ini. Ada yang perlu dibicarakan?" sapa pria paruh baya itu dengan santainya, tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi empuk dan kedua tangannya bertaut.

Ichigo meletakkan selembar surat dengan kasar ke atas meja di hadapan ketuanya.

"Apa maksudmu ini, _Taichou_? Ia sudah lama berhenti dari COC, kenapa kau masih mengutusnya? Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" sudah jelas Ichigo marah, dahinya berkerut kesal dan kedua tangannya bersila, matanya tajam menatap pria yang jelas memiliki kedudukan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Utus saja Hyori!"

"Hyori masih dalam tugas bersama Hirako sedangkan kasus ini tidak bisa ditunda lagi. Sahabatku sendiri yang meminta tolong padaku atas kasus ini, jadi aku memilihnya dengan berbagai pertimbangan."

"Kau! Dengar, Kyoraku Shunsui! Aku tidak peduli kau atasanku atau kau memecatku setelah ini. Jika terjadi hal yang buruk padanya dalam kasus ini, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!"

"Aku tahu itu! Sebenarnya aku tahu kau akan datang setelah tahu hal ini, oleh karenanya aku ingin melakukan negosisasi denganmu," ujar Kyoraku Shunsui tetap santai, tak merasa terganggu sedikitpun dengan kemarahan si sulung Kurosaki.

"Negosiasi apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar baik-baik..."

Pria paruh baya itu berubah menjadi serius dengan menegakkan posisi duduknya, ia membicarakan tawarannya pada Ichigo. Kerutan semakin terlihat dalam di dahi pria berambut oranye terang itu, ia tampak berpikir keras.

"Kau harus memutuskannya saat ini juga."

"Dia tidak mungkin membatalkan keputusan yang kau berikan. Apa boleh buat, aku terima tawaranmu."

"Bagus! Siapkan barang-barangmu karena besok kau akan berangkat."

"Aku menerima tawaranmu bukan berarti aku menarik kembali ucapanku!"

"Aku tahu! Pulanglah dan istirahatlah yang cukup!" ujar Kyoraku Shunsui kembali pada sikap santainya. Kurosaki Ichigo, salah satu anggota terbaiknya yang suka berbuat seenaknya dan sangat sulit dikendalikan, pergi dari ruangannya setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibicarakan. Tak lama kemudian seseorang masuk ke dalam ruangan, seorang wanita berkacamata dengan rambut yang tertata rapi, wakil Kyoraku Shunsui.

"Ah~ Nanao- _chan_! Kau bawa semua dokumennya?"

"Ya," jawab Nanao sembari menyerahkan beberapa dokumennya pada ketua, "Apa bocah itu membuat gara-gara lagi? Dia sungguh tidak sopan!"

Kyoraku terkekeh "Dia bukan bocah lagi, ingat? Lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan sikapnya. Dia tidak akan pernah menolak tawaranku."

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Seiretei _High School Boarding_ adalah sekolah berasrama tingkat atas yang paling terkenal di Seiretei. Bukan hanya fasilitasnya yang sangat memadai, para muridnya juga memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Tidak semua anak bisa masuk sekolah ini karena mereka harus melewati seleksi yang sangat ketat. Sekolah ini dibangun oleh keluarga Ukitake yang sekarang dipimpin oleh keturunan keempat, Juushiro Ukitake, ia tinggal di rumah sederhana yang letaknya tak jauh dari gedung sekolah.

Hari itu Juushiro Ukitake kedatangan tamu, ia harus bangun lebih pagi dan menemui tamunya di ruang kepala sekolah agar terlihat sopan. Ia sudah tahu kabar tentang para tamunya dan perihal apa mereka datang ke sekolahnya. 2 hari yang lalu ia meminta sahabatnya untuk membantu menyelesaikan kasus yang tengah menimpa sekolahnya, ia tak menyangka bantuan datang secepat ini.

"Selamat datang di sekolah asrama milikku, anggaplah ini rumah kalian sendiri. Namaku Juushiro Ukitake, kepala sekolah, dan ini Shiba Kaien, wakilku."

Shiba Kaien, pria yang memiliki rambut hitam tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan barisan giginya.

"Selamat datang!" sapanya riang.

"Terima kasih telah datang. Sebelum aku menjelaskan secara detil kasusnya, aku harus menunggu satu orang lagi."

"Maaf aku terlambat!" tiba-tiba pintu dibuka, seorang pria berambut mencolok masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan santainya, bahkan seakan tidak merasa bersalah karena datang terlambat. Semua orang melihatnya dengan tatapan biasa saja kecuali satu orang tentunya.

"Ah~ Kurosaki Ichigo selamat da-"

"Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Ada apa, Pendek? Kau terkejut? Sejujurnya aku marah saat tahu bahwa kau kembali turun untuk menyelesaikan kasus."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan-"

"Itu sudah beres! Aku sudah mengurus semuanya!"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya ampun~" desah pria pendek berambut putih yang juga berada di dalam satu ruangan.

" _Well_ , harusnya _taichou_ tahu kalau pertengkaran akan terjadi saat mereka berdua dipertemukan di dalam satu kasus yang sama, kita sudah pernah mengalaminya," kali ini gadis cantik berambut toska ikut berkomentar. Sebaliknya, dua anggota yang lain tidak berkomentar, salah satunya hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Sudahlah Rukia, Kurosaki- _san_ , tidak perlu berdebat lagi..."

Ichigo menggeram sembari menatap kesal wakil kepala sekolah dengan tajam, ia menggandeng tangan Rukia dan menariknya hingga ke belakang tubuhnya.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau-"

Rukia menyentak tangan Ichigo, "Ichigo! Kaien- _senpai_ adalah mantan kakak kelasku di sekolah ini dulu, dia sudah terbiasa dengan panggilan namaku."

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa menerimanya!"

"Ukitake- _sensei_ , bisakah kita melanjutkan pembicaraan kita? Jangan hiraukan mereka," akhirnya Soifon angkat bicara setelah ia rasa bahwa perdebatan yang disebabkan oleh makhluk mencolok yang datang terlambat itu tidak akan ada habisnya.

"Ichigo- _kun_... sebenarnya aku yang meminta Shunsui agar Rukia- _san_ diikutkan dalam kasus ini. Rukia- _san_ pernah bersekolah disini, jadi aku yakin ia pasti sangat dibutuhkan oleh tim. Maaf bila aku melakukan kesalahan," ujar Ukitake sambil tersenyum canggung.

Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya sambil memejamkan mata, mencoba menenangkan diri dan menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak setuju, tapi baiklah! Hanya kali ini saja!"

Rukia tersenyum, "Kau bisa mengandalkanku Ichigo, kau tahu itu!"

"Baiklah sekarang biar wakilku yang menjelaskan pada kalian kronologi kasus ini."

"Kasus ini menimpa siswi kelas 1. Pada tanggal 31 Oktober sekitar 2 minggu yang lalu, Kyoko Haida ditemukan tewas sambil duduk menyandar pada tiang bendera sekolah saat adikku menuju gedung sekolah hendak membuka kunci semua ruang kelas. Teman sekamarnya, Mai Suzuki mengatakan bahwa Haida- _san_ ingin melihat bulan sendirian dan tidak ingin diganggu. Nozomi- _san_ yang merupakan teman sekamar sekaligus anggota keamanan kelas 1 juga memberi kesaksian yang sama. Nozomi- _san_ sempat melarangnya keluar kamar karena jam sudah lewat waktu tidur, ia tidak mengira bahwa Haida- _san_ malah pergi ke halaman sekolah. Sebenarnya kami menganggap kejadian ini hanya kecelakaan karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya pernah ada kejadian dimana siswi kami meninggal karena penyakit. Lagi pula tidak ada pihak keluarga yang menuntut dan parahnya lagi... hampir semua anak tidak menyadari adanya Haida- _san_ sebagai murid kelas 1. Hanya Suzuki- _san_ yang terus protes pada kami tentang kematian sahabatnya. Sebaliknya Nozomi- _san_ tampak tidak peduli."

Semua terdiam mendengarkan penjelasan Kaien dengan pemikiran yang berbeda-beda.

"Lalu aku dan Ukitake- _sensei_ menyadari ada yang aneh dengan kematian siswi kami saat 8 hari setelahnya, yakni pada tanggal 8 November, Mai Suzuki ditemukan tewas terbaring di depan pohon oak yang ada di belakang gedung sekolah. Nozomi- _san_ yang menjadi teman sekamar satu-satunya mengaku tidak melihatnya makan malam hingga selepas jam tidur diberlakukan. Orangtua Suzuki- _san_ datang dan mengancam akan menuntut pihak sekolah bila tidak meneliti kasus kematian putrinya, mereka beranggapan bahwa putrinya telah dibunuh. Suzuki- _san_ adalah siswi berprestasi yang masuk sekolah ini dengan dibiayai keluarga Haida- _san_."

"Apa ada petunjuk khusus di tempat kejadian perkara?" tanya Hitsugaya Toushiro, pria pendek berambut putih itu.

"Adikku yang merupakan petugas kebersihan sekolah yang saat itu berjaga menemukan kesamaan saat membersihkan lokasi, yakni sebuah kartu kecil dengan gambar bintang berwarna hitam."

"Kalian menemukan keanehan dan kalian tidak curiga?" sinis Ichigo.

"Seperti keterangan sebelumnya, Haida- _san_ dan Suzuki- _san_ adalah sahabat dekat, kami pikir tidak heran bila mereka memiliki beberapa barang atau kesukaan yang sama," terang Kaien lagi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, tangan kanannya menyentuh dagu tanda ia sedang berpikir.

"Sementara itu kami meminta kalian menyelidiki kasus ini tanpa polisi. Aku takut media akan menyorot sekolah kami dan ketenangan murid terganggu bila kami memanggil polisi," ujar Ukitake.

"Serahkan pada kami! Kami akan menyelesaikan semampu kami, Ukitake- _sensei_!"

Ukitake tersenyum, "Bagus, Rukia- _san_! Oh ya, untuk meneliti kasus ini, apa kalian sudah menyiapkan penyamaran kalian dengan matang? Shunsui hanya memberiku biodata singkat kalian tanpa pembagian tugas. Kau tahu? Ada banyak sekali pembagian tugas dalam sekolah ini."

"Kami sudah memikirkannya, Ukitake- _sensei_. Aku dan Toushiro akan berjaga di kelas 1, Soifon dan Omaeda berada di kelas 2, berhubung ada Ichigo maka ia dan Neliel akan berjaga di kelas 3. Kami juga berjaga di asrama masing-masing, jadi nanti kami akan meminta bantuan pada kepala asrama agar menyiapkan kamar untuk kami."

"Hey, siapa yang menyuruhmu mengatur semua ini, Rukia?"

"Selain itu kami juga meminta izin untuk menjadi bagian dari anggota keamanan asrama agar kami bisa melihat hal-hal mencurigakan sesaat selepas jam tidur diberlakukan," sambung Rukia tanpa peduli protes dari Ichigo.

"Baiklah, permintaan diterima! Kalian resmi menjadi siswa dan siswi sekolah ini."

"Tunggu Ukitake- _sensei_! Apa jenazah korban masih ada? Bila memungkinkan aku akan absen dulu untuk memeriksa jenazah," ujar Soifon tegas.

"Masih ada di rumah sakit Seiretei, sekitar 3 kilometer dari sini. Jenazah Kyoko Haida belum diambil keluarganya dan jenazah Mai Suzuki diminta secara khusus oleh keluarganya untuk diautopsi."

"Akan lebih baik bila jenazah Kyoko Haida juga diotopsi."

"Kau benar, Toushiro! Hari ini aku akan ke rumah sakit untuk melihatnya. Omaeda, kau ikut denganku!"

"Oh aku benci rumah sakit!" gerutu Omaeda yang tetap mengekor di belakang Soifon. Pergi dari ruangan kepala sekolah untuk mencari petunjuk.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kita bergegas ke asrama untuk meletakkan barang di kamar yang telah disediakan lalu mencari petunjuk lain tentang kasus ini," ujar Neliel sambil melirik pada tas koper toskanya yang sangat besar.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, peraturan kami melarang siswa dan siswi kami membawa ponsel selama berada disini dan akan dikembalikan ke pemiliknya menjelang liburan, jadi dengan sangat menyesal aku harus menyita ponsel kalian," ujar Kaien sambil tersenyum.

Sejujurnya Rukia sudah tahu peraturan itu dan dengan sukarela ia memberikan ponselnya, begitupula dengan Neliel dan Toushiro, sebaliknya Ichigo mendengus kesal.

"Aku benci kasus ini!"

"Oh ya kakakku adalah kepala asrama putri, ia telah memindah kamar Nozomi- _san_. Jadi, kamarnya yang lama sekarang kosong. Kalian bisa tanya pada teman-temannya nanti," lanjut Kaien.

"Rukia- _san_ dan Neliel- _san_ , untuk absen kalian..."

Rukia tersenyum pada sosok kepala sekolah yang telah lama dikenalnya itu, "Kuchiki Rukia, kau tahu benar namaku, _Sensei_. Kalau Neliel namanya Neliel Tu Oderschvank," dan Rukia tidak peduli dengan tatapan kesal dari Ichigo.

Ukitake tersenyum sambil mengangkat pundaknya, mulai menyandarkan punggung ringkihnya yang sedari tadi dipaksa untuk duduk dengan tegak, "Baiklah, kau yang memintanya."

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 tepat saat Shiba Kuukaku mengiringi Rukia dan Neliel menuju gedung asrama yang terletak tak jauh dari gedung sekolah, sekitar 25 meter menuju barat laut gedung sekolah mengikuti jalanan kecil yang dipagari oleh pepohonan rimbun. Gedung dua lantai dengan dominan warna putih dengan gaya rumah jepang yang kental. Saat itu gedung asrama sedang sepi lantaran para penghuninya masih melakukan kegiatan belajar di sekolah.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan kembali ke tempat ini, Rukia. Sudah lama sekali dan kau bahkan tidak pernah mengunjungi kami."

"Ada banyak kesibukan di luar sana, Kuukaku- _nee_ , kalau saja Kyoraku- _taichou_ tidak mengutusku, aku tidak akan datang."

"Datang kemari berarti mengingat masa saat kau dan adikku-"

"Oh kau pernah punya hubungan khusus dengan si wakil kepala sekolah itu?" potong Neliel tiba-tiba dengan nada menyelidiknya yang menyeramkan bagi Rukia.

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Itu dulu saat aku masih SMA."

Neliel terkikik pelan, "Ini akan menjadi berita heboh saat Ichigo mendengarnya!"

"Sebaiknya ia tidak mendengar apapun."

Kuukaku membuka pintu utama gedung asrama putri dan menampakkan ruang lobi luas berlantai kayu jati yang kuat.

"Selamat datang di asrama putri! Rukia, kau tahu benar tiap sudut tempat ini, jadi aku tidak perlu membimbingmu. Bisakah kau membantu Neliel menemukan kamarnya?"

"Tentu saja! Tempat ini tidak banyak berubah."

"Kalau begitu aku harus kembali ke kelas. Neliel, aku wali kelasmu, segeralah tiba di kelas!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kamar kami?" tanya Rukia saat Kuukaku sudah hampir beranjak.

"Kau di kamar kelas 1 nomor 1, temanmu yang satunya ada di kamar kelas 2 nomor 1, dan kamar Neliel ada di lantai atas, nomor 5. Apa kau tidak keberatan tidur sendirian, Neliel?"

"Tentu."

"Berbaurlah dengan yang lainnya!"

Wanita bertubuh sintal itu pergi. Rukia melihat ke sekelilingnya. Benar, tidak ada yang berubah, mungkin hanya warna catnya yang berubah. Di lobi ada kursi sofa usang senada dengan warna lantai untuk berkumpul beberapa siswa dan ada televisi yang di letakkan di atas meja kayu tak jauh dari kursi-kursi tersebut. Lurus di seberang lobi ada koridor kecil yang menuju ke tangga dan ruang makan, lalu ada 2 pintu lagi yang menghadap pintu utama untuk ruang keamanan asrama dan ruang kesehatan. Karena lobi terletak di sisi kanan gedung maka Rukia langsung berjalan ke kiri dan mendapat bagian lain dari gedung asrama, koridor kecil menuju barisan kamar yang mengelilingi sebuah taman kecil dengan kolam ikan koi. Bagi Rukia, kolam ikan koi itu memiliki kenangan tersendiri dan jelas ia masih mengingatnya. Barisan kamar itu untuk kamar kelas 1 dan kelas 2, bila masuk ke dalam lagi dan mengelilingi taman, maka akan terlihat barisan pintu kamar mandi untuk asrama putri.

"Kau langsung saja menuju lantai 2, Nel. Hanya ada 5 pintu disana dan cari kamar nomor 5, menemukannya tidak akan sulit. Kamarku ada di seberang taman, deretan kamar kelas 1. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan kita adalah kamar kelas 2. Kami kelas 1 dan 2 biasa menggelar _futon_ untuk tidur, saat kelas 3 hal itu tidak diperlukan lagi karena sudah ada ranjang di ruang kamar kalian masing-masing. Kalau kau butuh bantuanku, kau bisa datang ke kamarku."

"Rukia, aku bukan anak kecil! Aku bisa mencarimu dengan sendirinya."

Rukia tertegun sesaat kemudian tersenyum, "Kupikir aku sudah terbiasa dengan anak kecil."

"Baiklah aku akan ke kamarku. Oh jangan lupa kau harus menemui gadis bernama Nozomi itu dan mengorek informasi darinya nanti!"

Rukia mengangguk kemudian mereka berpisah.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Sebaliknya, Ichigo dan Toushiro berjalan menuju gedung asrama putra, 25 meter mengarah ke timur laut dari gedung sekolah. Mereka sangat tidak beruntung karena kepala asrama mereka adalah Kurotsuchi Mayuri, guru biologi di sekolah. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di otak mereka saat itu. _Aneh!_

Bangunan asrama putra terdiri dari 3 lantai, tidak seperti asrama putri yang lebih mirip rumah khas jepang, gedung asrama putra tampak lebih moderen.

"Kamar kelas 1 ada di lantai 1, kelas 2 di lantai 2, dan kelas 3 ada di lantai 3. Masing-masing kalian kuletakkan di kamar nomor 1 tiap kelas, kebetulan ada tempat kosong disana. Carilah sendiri kamar kalian, ada banyak hal yang harus kulakukan."

Kurotsuchi Mayuri pergi, Ichigo dan Toushiro hanya diam saja dan saling menatap, sejujurnya mereka tidak tahu apa-apa tentang tempat ini.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Neliel beruntung karena Rukia bersamanya," desah Ichigo.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

"Aku benci guru itu! Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang? Berkeliling seperti orang bodoh dan mencari kamar kita?"

"Siapa kalian?"

Tiba-tiba seorang pemuda tinggi dengan tato 69 di wajahnya muncul dari balik pintu utama, ditangannya terdapat map dengan beberapa berkas yang tertata rapi.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Ichigo sinis sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Toushiro dengan cepat menyenggol perut Ichigo hingga ia memekik pelan.

"Maaf kami anak baru di sini. Aku Hitsugaya Toushiro dari kelas 1 dan ini Kurosaki Ichigo dari kelas 3, sebenarnya ada lagi Marechiyo Omaeda dari kelas 2 yang sayangnya masih dalam perjalanan. Pengurus asrama kalian hanya mengantar kami sampai sini tanpa menunjukkan letak ruang kamar kami, ia berkata bahwa kami mendapat masing-masing kamar nomor 1, itu saja. Bisakah kau membantu kami?"

Pemuda itu mengerjap sebentar, rupanya mencoba mencerna kata-kata Toushiro yang terlalu cepat namun terkesan datar, "Oh, Mayuri- _sensei_ memang seperti itu. Aku Hisagi Shuhei, ketua keamanan asrama putra, kelas 3. Aku akan memberitahu ruang kamar kalian setelah itu kita ke sekolah bersama-sama," ujarnya terdengar ramah.

"Baiklah."

Hisagi Shuhei mendadak menjadi _tour guide_ bagi dua siswa baru di asramanya. Ia menunjukkan tiap ruangan yang ada di asrama agar mereka tidak salah ruangan. Di lantai 1 terdapat lobi yang mengarah pada sisi kiri dan kanan bangunan. Sisi kiri terdapat ruang makan, ruang kesehatan, dan ruang keamanan. Mereka langsung berjalan ke sebelah kanan melewati 3 buah pintu yang memiliki jarak sekitar 3,5 meter, kamar murid kelas 1. Di ujung koridor terdapat barisan kamar mandi dan tangga menuju lantai 2.

"Hitsugaya- _san_ , kamaru ada di lantai 1, beruntung kamarmu ada di nomor 1 karena dekat dengan pintu utama dan lobi. Di depan pintu ada nomor kamar dan nama masing-masing penghuninya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan masuk ke dalam kamarku."

 _Tour_ dilanjut hanya berdua saja. Shuhei menunjukkan 6 pintu di lantai 2 dengan jarak lebih kecil dibanding kamar kelas 1.

"Ini untuk kelas 2. Kamar temanmu ada di dekat tangga, berisi 2 orang tiap kamar dan kebetulan sekali kamar nomor 1 hanya berisi 1 orang. Kamarmu ada di lantai 3, ayo kita ke atas!"

Mereka naik ke lantai paling atas, di sana hanya ada 4 buah pintu kamar yang berjajar dengan jarak sedikit lebih lebar dari pintu-pintu yang ada di lantai 2.

"Ini untuk kelas 3, lebih luas dan hanya berisi 2 orang di tiap kamarnya. Sepertinya paling nyaman memang kamar kelas 3 karena kamar kelas 3 memiliki ranjang untuk masing-masing penghuninya, kamar lain hanya berupa _futon_ yang harus digelar dan dilipat kembali saat selesai digunakan. Kalau kau diberi kamar nomor 1 berarti kau akan menjadi teman sekamarku."

"Benarkah? Oh itu kabar buruk! Apa tidak ada kamar yang masih kosong?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat ke sekolah! Aku sudah sangat terlambat."

Saat itu juga entah kenapa suasana hati Ichigo menjadi semakin buruk, _andai saja aku mendapat kamar sendiri, aku akan membawa Rukia tinggal bersamaku selama kasus ini!_ Gerutunya dalam hati.

 **To Be Continue**

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **Publish at 4 July 2016**

* * *

Hai Izumi Kagawa kembali lagi! kalau masih ada yang belum kenal, salam kenal dan selamat datang di halaman fic-ku.

Maaf karena banyak kata yang kurang tepat atau hilang soalnya aku baru aja memulai nulis lagi setelah lama gak latian, sekarang aku latih lagi biar kemampuan nulis gak hilang.. hehe

Sudah lama ngerancang fic tentang crime yang dipadu sama family, dan jadilah COC : BLACKSTAR yang amatir ini. Terinspirasi dari karakter Bleach (tentu saja), lalu dari kasus mirna yang januari lalu marak di televisi, lalu novel Agatha Christy, game yang kadang aku mainkan (Criminal Case), juga beberapa kisah lain yang aku lupa harus gimana nyebutinnya satu-satu. Kalau asramanya aku terinspirasi dari Vampire Knight (pernah nonton?) dan pengalamanku di asrama selama 6 tahun lamanya, selama di asrama aku memang gak pernah menggunakan elektronik berupa handphone, televisi, komputer, dan sejenisnya. elektronik satu-satunya yang diperbolehkan hanya setrika listrik! Di asrama juga biasanya diberlakukan jam tidur, umumnya jam tidur dimulai pukul 9 malam hingga menjelang pagi, dimana saat itu para siswi dilarang keluar dari kamarnya kecuali untuk ke kamar mandi. Ada pembagian untuk keamanan yang mengurusi keamanan asrama, lalu yang mengurusi kesehatan, yang mengurusi kebersihan, yang mengurusi dapur, dan lainnya, tapi di fic ini yang aku kasih pembagiannya hanya keamanan dan kesehatan. Dapur dan kebersihan digunakan sistem _rolling_ (bergiliran).

Gedung sekolah aku gambarkan di tengah, 30 meter mengikuti jalur lebar ke arah utara adalah gerbang utama, 25 meter ke arah timur laut adalah gedung asrama putra, 25 meter ke barat laut adalah gedung asrama putri. Sekitar 10 meter ke arah tenggara adalah kediaman keluarga Shiba dan wisma untuk para guru (di chap depan ada keterangannya), lalu sekitar 10 meter ke barat daya adalah rumah Juushiro Ukltake berdampingan dengan rumah kecil Komamura Sajin, penjaga gerbang utama. maaf ya kalo sedikit rumit? andai bisa aku gambarkan pake gambar...

Oh COC sendiri singkatan dari Catcher of Cases (maaf kalo istilahnya gak keren, maksudku sih penangkap kasus-kasus, kalo salah ya maafkan saya, hehe) itu organisasi seperti detektif yang memecahkan kasus dan menangkap pelaku utama saja. Mereka berbeda sama sekali dengan polisi tapi masih kerjasama dengan polisi. Mereka independen. Ada beberapa orang anggotanya, tidak hanya mereka berlima (Omaeda masuk divisi khusus dibawah Soifon). Identitas mereka sangat rahasia jadi mereka terbiasa dalam penyamaran dan identik membahayakan diri. Mereka dilatih tidak menggunakan senjata apapun untuk melawan penjahat, hanya tangan kosong, dan mengikuti aturan main yang berlaku di TKP. Itu yang ada di bayangan saya tentang COC, jadi mereka bukan penggemar Clash of Clans ya.. ^^

Tenang aja! fic ini sudah finish di buku tulis sejak juni 2016 lalu, jadi gak ada alasan untuk discontinue, tapi aku masih nunggu waktu yang bener-bener luang dan bebas hambatan buat mindahin fic dari buku ke leptop trus diunggah, huft~ oh oh dan juga dukungan kalian! aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding dukungan dari kalian! dan buat Mou-chan, hmm... ini fic finish yang pernah aku bicarakan ke kamu, ^^

Maaf bila keteranganku terlalu panjang! kalau masih ada yang belum jelas, membingungkan, pemberian saran, bisa tinggalkan pesan di kotak review ya...

I hope there will be a next chap for me.. *hope


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tite Kubo

Story by me

Rated : T (seperti biasa)

OOC dan banyak sekali dijumpai typo, saya tidak memaksa kalian untuk membaca fic ini.

Banyak sekali yang menginspirasi saya dalam membuat fic ini.

* * *

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **INTRODUCE**

Hari pertama sekolah tidaklah buruk, beberapa siswa curiga dengan kedatangan para murid baru di tiap kelas secara kebetulan, namun kecurigaan itu hilang saat ada dalih yang mengatakan bahwa mereka berasal dari Soul Society dan akan melakukan studi banding selama beberapa hari di Seiretei _High School Boarding,_ tidak disangka ternyata kepala sekolah sudah menyiapkan semuanya dengan baik dan rapi untuk tim COC.

Pada jam istirahat, Rukia berjalan di koridor sekolah menuju ke lantai 3, ruang rapat siswa. Sesekali ia melihat sudut gedung sekolah , mebandingkan segala hal yang berubah sejak ia lulus dari bangku SMA, seperti meja dan tulisan 'resepsionis' di antara 2 tangga, tangga dari lantai 1 di sisi kanannya dan tangga menuju lantai 3 di sisi kirinya, sekalipun ia tidak paham untuk apa ada meja resepsionis di sana

"Hey Kuchiki-san!" sapa seorang pemuda dengan rambut merahnya yang rapi, penampilannya juga rapi. Rukia mencoba mengingatnya, ia yakin di kelas tadi pemuda itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai...

"Aku Ashido Kano, ketua kelasmu."

Rukia tersenyum, "Oh ya, salam kenal!"

"Kau tampak sedang tersesat, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, "Begitukah? Sebenarnya aku sedang menuju lantai 3, ke ruang rapat siswa."

"Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu! Kau anak baru dan kau bisa tersesat di sini!"

"Baiklah."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku sebagai _tour guide-_ mu."

Rukia tersenyum, "Boleh juga, tapi tidak hari ini. Nozomi berkata bahwa ketuanya memanggilku ke ruang rapat siswa."

"Oh, ketua keamanan asrama putri, ya?"

Rukia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Lantai 3 tidak seluas lantai 1 dan 2. Begitu naik, di depan tangga ada pintu kelas 3 dan tampak ada beberapa siswa kelas 3 yang keluar masuk ruangan, di ujung koridor kiri ada pintu perpustakaan, ke koridor kanan ada 3 ruangan, Rukia tahu itu adalah ruang rapat siswa, ruang elit siswa, dan yang ada di ujung adalah ruang musik.

"Pintu pertama menuju koridor sebelah kanan adalah ruang rapat siswa. Oh ya, jangan coba-coba naik ke lantai 4, tidak ada apa-apa di sana, hanya ruang pengontrol jam dan beranda."

Rukia tersenyum, sebenarnya ia sudah tahu semuanya.

"Terima kasih, Ashido, Aku sangat terbantu."

"Rukia!"

Yup! Rukia tahu siapa pemilik suara itu dan tampaknya ia sedang marah. Ia mendekati Rukia dan Ashido.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu roti isi buatan Ochi- _sensei_ yang dijual di kantin sekolah. Roti isinya sangat enak! Aku tidak terima penolakan, ya! Sampai jumpa di kelas!"

Ashido pergi dan Rukia hanya berkedip, kemudian ia menggeleng pelan sambil memejamkan matanya. _Pemuda itu!_

"Baru satu hari dan kau sudah dapat teman kencan? Hebat sekali!" ujar Ichigo sarkastik.

"Ichigo, seberapa sering dia mendekatiku aku tidak akan tertarik padanya. Kau tahu itu, kan?" ujar Rukia sembari melangkah menuju ruang rapat siswa, sedangkan Ichigo membuntutinya dari belakang, masih dengan dahi yang berkerut kesal.

"Dia hanya bocah ingusan! Beraninya dia merayumu! Aku bisa mentraktirmu roti isi lebih dari itu!"

"Kalau dia bocah ingusan kau harusnya tidak secemburu ini. Lihatlah! Kau tampak lebih tua bila terus mengerutkan dahimu, Ichigo!"

"Aku tidak cemburu, Rukia! Dan apa-apaan cara bicaramu itu?"

"Selamat datang Tuan dan Nyonya Kurosaki! Pertengkaran kalian sudah terdengar dari balik pintu," sambut Neliel sambil tersenyum. Saat itu Rukia bersyukur di dalam ruangan hanya ada Neliel dan Toushiro.

"Baguslah kalau ada yang masih mengingatnya! Aku tidak tahan dengan semua ini! Baru satu hari dan istriku sudah digoda oleh seorang bocah ingusan!" geram Ichigo.

"Seharusnya kau sadar tidak ada anak SMA yang sudah menikah, Ichigo, terlebih ini sekolah berasrama."

Neliel masih tersenyum melihat pertengkaran kedua rekannya, ia merubah posisi duduknya, menumpukan kedua tangannya pada meja untuk menopang dagunya, menatap pasangan Kurosaki dengan iri.

"Senangnya... kalau saja suamiku juga ditugaskan bersamaku."

"Hey! Kita sedang menyelesaikan kasus, bukan liburan untuk suami istri!" sungut Toushiro kesal, kalau saja terlihat sudah pasti ada garis perempatan di ujung pelipisnya.

"Cepatlah menikah, Toushiro! Mungkin dengan menikah kau akan bertambah tinggi."

"Kau!"

"Apa Soifon dan Omaeda belum kembali?" tanya Rukia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kau pikir berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk otopsi, Rukia? Aku yakin mereka akan mendapat jawabannya besok," jawab Neliel kembali merubah duduknya, menyandar, "Aku memeriksa TKP belakang sekolah sebelum datang ke sini. Aku tidak menemukan hal yang aneh, di pohon oak juga tidak ada goresan, itu artinya tidak ada perlawanan dalam pembunuhan Mai Suzuki. Di tiang bendera nihil, tidak ada sidik jari di tali bendera, itu berarti Kyoko Haida tidak dibunuh," lanjut Neliel.

"Ini aneh! Tidak mungkin kasus ini hanya bunuh diri," gumam Toushiro.

Tak lama kemudian 6 orang masuk ke dalam ruangan, Hisagi Shuuhei yang paling depan, disusul dengan yang lainnya.

"Ternyata kalian datang lebih awal dari kami. Maaf kami terlambat."

Kemudian mereka menempati kursi mereka masing-masing, duduk menghadap meja bundar.

"Aku Hisagi Shuuhei dari kelas 3, ketua keamanan asrama putra. Di sampingku ini Yadomaru Lisa dari kelas 3, ketua keamanan asrama putri."

"Salam kenal," ujar Lisa datar sambil menaikkan letak kacamatanya.

"Masing-masing kelas memiliki 2 anggota keamanan. Di kelas 2 ada Ggio Vega dan Liltotto Lamperd, di kelas 1 ada Yukio Hans Vorarlberna dan Kujo Nozomi. Kami memiliki bagian masing-masing saat bertugas menjaga asrama kami."

Sejenak tidak ada yang aneh dari masing-masing personil keamanan asrama.

"Maaf jangan tersinggung, tapi... siapa yang menunjuk kalian sebagai anggota keamanan?" tanya Toushiro.

"Komamura- _san_ tentu saja. Jika kalian ingin tahu, Komamura Sajin adalah ketua keamanan umum yang menjaga gerbang utama asrama, gedung sekolah, rumah Ukitake- _sensei,_ rumah keluarga Shiba, dan asrama guru selama puluhan tahun. Beliau juga tinggal di lingkungan sekolah, tepatnya di samping rumah Ukitake- _sensei._ Kalian akan lebih sering menemukannya di pos gerbang utama."

"Terima kasih keterangannya, Shuuhei, itu sangat berguna," ujar Ichigo.

Hisagi Shuuhei mengembuskan napas berat, "Aku tidak tahu apa alasan Ukitake- _sensei_ memasukkan kalian ke dalam anggota keamanan untuk membantu kami, tapi baiklah, kami akan sangat terbantu dengan adanya kalian."

"Langsung saja perkenalkan diri kalian," sahut Lisa.

"Aku Neliel Tu Oderschvank dari kelas 3."

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo dari kelas 3 dan ini Ku-"

"Kuchiki Rukia dari kelas 1."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro dari kelas 1."

"2 teman kami yang belum datang adalah Marechiyo Omaeda dan Soifon, mereka dari kelas 2," tambah Neliel memberi keterangan.

"Bisa kau jelaskan cara kerja kalian, _Taichou-san_?" tanya Toushiro menatap lurus pada Shuuhei, tanpa ekspresi.

"Itu sedikit panjang bila dijelaskan mengingat sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi, lebih baik kalian mulai berjaga bersama kami malam ini, kalian nanti akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

"Aku setuju dengan Lisa! Baiklah, pertemuan kita sampai di sini. Sekali lagi, mohon bantuannya!" tutup Shuuhei yang mulai bangkit dari tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Mereka seakan tidak peduli sama sekali. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau ada 2 siswi yang baru saja meninggal di sekolah ini?" gumam Nel sambil menggosok pelan dagunya.

"Kasus ini belum bisa dinyatakan pembunuhan sementara bukti menunjukkan bahwa kematian para korban murni bunuh diri," ujar Toushiro.

"Aku harap Soifon datang dengan membawa hasil. Aku akan ke kelasku dulu."

"Lihatlah, apa kau mulai betah di kelas, Rukia?"

"Jangan mulai, Ichigo!" ujar Rukia malas menanggapi cemburu Ichigo yang berlebihan.

Baru saja Rukia membuka pintu ruang rapat siswa, Ashido Kano sudah tersenyum lebar sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi, hal itu membuat Ichigo mendengus kesal dengan kerutan yang bertambah di dahinya.

"Baru saja dibicarakan!" sungutnya.

"Kuchiki- _san_!"

Rukia menepuk dahinya pelan, "Oh Tuhan... jangan jadikan masalah ini tambah besar!"

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Rukia kembali ke kamarnya selepas jam makan malam di ruang makan asrama putri. Tidak banyak yang ia makan dari menu malam ini, nasi kare. Kalau saja Ichigo memakannya, ia pasti sudah menghujani nasi kare ini dengan berbagai macam protes. Untung saja menunya hanya untuk asrama putri. Kata Nel, ketua dapurnya sendiri yang memasaknya, Inoue Orihime, gadis berambut karamel panjang yang sudah akrab dengan Nel, entah karena sama-sama berada di kelas 3 atau karena sama-sama memiliki postur tubuh idaman banyak pria.

"Kuchiki- _san_? Bagaimana hari pertamamu?"

Hinamori Momo, teman sekamar Rukia menyambut dengan senyuman hangatnya saat Rukia masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis polos itu tengah menggelar _futon_ di atas lantai, ia hanya seorang diri di sini, sebenarnya ada 2 penghuni lain, Rurichiyo Kasumioji dan Sayori, namun dua gadis bertubuh kecil itu tampak arogan dan membentengi diri dari yang lainnya, bertingkah seakan dunia hanya dihuni mereka berdua saja. Rukia merasa kasihan pada gadis bercepol ini.

"Baik. Apa kau sudah mau tidur?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum.

"Belum, aku ingin membaca buku dulu. Aku biasa melakukannya hingga aku tertidur. Apa kau tahu kalau baru-baru ini ada 2 anak yang meninggal? Mereka tinggal di kamar nomor 4. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Nozomi- _san_ menghadapi kenyataan bahwa teman sekamarnya meninggal. Mereka hanya bertiga."

"Lalu? Nozomi tidur sendirian di sana?"

"Pengurus asrama memindahkannya ke kamar nomor 3, ia sekarang bersama Loly- _san_ , Menoly- _san_ , dan Dokugamine- _san_. Kamar 4 kosong."

Rukia mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Terima kasih keterangannya, Momo."

"Sama-sama."

Sebenarnya Hinamori Momo heran, untuk apa teman barunya itu berterima kasih atas kejadian yang ia ceritakan.

Rukia tidak langsung tidur begitu saja, ia pergi ke luar kamar untuk berjaga sesuai tugas keamanan asrama. Ia tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan seorang gadis yang gayanya menyerupai _gothic lolita_. Rambutnya sedikit bergelombang warna ungu dan diikat keatas, mata ungunya menatap Rukia terkejut.

"Ups! Maaf aku tidak melihatmu. Kau termasuk golongan anak baru itu, kan?"

Rukia mengangguk, "Kuchiki Rukia, salam kenal."

"Cirucci Sanderwicci. Maaf aku buru-buru, teman sekamarku – Senna menyuruhku untuk memanggil Kiyone," ujar Cirucci yang kemudian mengetuk pintu nomor 2 hingga seorang gadis polos yang mengenakan _yukata_ hijau muda membukakan pintunya, mata hijaunya menatap dengan ramah, sedikit melengkung karena senyuman.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?"

"Oh Mayu, apa Kiyone ada di dalam?"

Gadis itu mempersilakan masuk dan kemudian pintu ditutup kembali. Sekilas Rukia melihat papan nama yang ada di pintu nomor 2. Mayu, Kotetsu Kiyone, Michiru Ogawa, dan Ryo Kunieda. Bagus! Sekarang ia sudah tahu personil tiap-tiap kamar di kelas 1.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Jam hampir mendekati pukul 9 malam saat lobi asrama berangsur-angsur sepi, di sana hanya ada Nozomi yang duduk di kursi sambil menonon satu-satunya televisi yang ada di asrama putri. Gadis itu mungkin mulai bosan dengan apa yang ditontonnya, hanya acara malam yang tidak terlalu menarik. Rukia mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Kursi sofanya terasa sangat lembut dan nyaman, jelas ini bukan kursi sofa yang sama saat ia masih bersekolah di sini dulu.

"Liltotto- _senpai_ menjaga di depan asrama sendirian, aku tidak melihat Lisa- _senpai_."

"Lisa- _senpai_ tiap hari menjaga pintu gerbang asrama putri, tidak jauh dari gerbang utama. Jam 9 tepat ia kembali dengan sendirinya."

"Kudengar 2 teman sekamarmu tewas dan kau dipindahkan. Kau tidak terbayang-bayang kematian temanmu?"

"Tidak," jawabnya datar, "Aku tidak begitu akrab dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?"

"Kyoko sudah bermasalah sejak ia datang ke kamar itu. Ia tidak pernah membuka diri, jadi aku pun melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Ia buruk dalam pergaulan."

 _Astaga! Gadis ini menilai cara bergaul orang lain sedangkan ia sendiri tidak jauh berbeda!_ Batin Rukia.

"Ia tidak pernah diharapkan siapa pun termasuk keluarganya. Aku yakin ia bunuh diri dan teman bodohnya itu melakukan hal yang sama."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Lalu kau?"

Nozomi menatap Rukia malas lalu kembali ke acara televisinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku juga tidak keberatan bila saja Kuukaku- _sensei_ tidak memindahkan kamarku."

Nozomi tidak peduli terhadap kejadian yang menimpa kedua teman sekamarnya, setidaknya apa yang dikatakan Juushiro Ukitake memang benar.

 **^ COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Keesokan harinya Soifon dan Omaeda sudah terlihat di sekitar gedung sekolah untuk memulai hari sebagai murid kelas 2 SMA. Ichigo sempat menyapa mereka dan tak sabar untuk mengorek informasi, namun Soifon hanya memberikan kode pada Ichigo agar tetap bersabar dan menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk berdiskusi. Di jam istirahat, Ichigo segera meluncur ke luar ruang kelasnya untuk kembali mencari Soifon. Bukannya apa, Ichigio hanya ingin kasus ini cepat selesai dan pulang ke rumah. Kasus yang pernah dihadapi sebelumnya tidak pernah seberat ini, ia tidak takut dengan kumpulan pria bertubuh besar dengan senjata tajam, yang ia takutkan adalah bocah-bocah ingusan yang mendekati istrinya seperti hama. _Geez!_ Ia pasti sudah gila!

"Lebih baik kita ke kantin saja, Ichigo," tarik Neliel saat Ichigo hendak menuju ruang kelas 2 satu lantai di bawahnya.

"Info dari Soifon dan Omaeda saat ini sangat penting dibandingkan makan siang, Nel!"

"Mengisi perutmu dengan makanan jauh lebih penting, Ichigo! Dengan begitu otakmu juga akan bekerja lebih baik."

"Apa-apaan bicaramu itu?"

"Ayolah, Tuan Kurosaki!"

Dengan sedikit paksaan, Neliel berhasil menyeret Ichigo turun dua lantai menuju kantin.

Suasana kantin yang ramai, bangku-bangku beraneka warna, lantai keramik bermotif catur dan dinding dengan cat kuning pastel disertai beberapa noda makanan sebagai pemanisnya, ada barisan jendela di dinding yang menghadap taman samping gedung sekolah, membuat ruangan terasa terang dan hangat juga tidak berbau pengap. Di ujung ruangan dekat pintu masuk terdapat dapur kantin yang dilengkapi dengan kabinet panjang, di atasnya berjajar berbagai macam makanan. Beberapa ada yang memang dimasak oleh petugas jaga, beberapa ada yang dijual karena pasokan dari beberapa orang termasuk guru di sekolah. Ada Inoue Orihime dan Asano Keigo, sesama ketua dapur yang harus _standby_ di kantin saat jam istirahat untuk membantu Ochi- _sensei,_ kepala kantin. Di sana juga ada 4 murid kelas 2 yang piket jaga kantin.

"Kurosaki- _kun_!" sapa gadis cantik berambut panjang itu di tengah-tengah kesibukannya melayani murid yang lain. Sayangnya Ichigo hanya membalas sapaan itu ala kadarnya, matanya tertuju pada gadis pendek tak jauh darinya, gadis itu ditemani bocah ingusan berambut merah yang membuatnya merasa gatal. Mereka berdua tampak tertawa bersama, pemuda itu menambahkan satu roti lapis ke atas nampan yang dibawa Rukia.

"Ya Tuhan! Bocah itu seperti hama!"

Neliel terkikik pelan, "Sepertinya mengajakmu ke sini pilihan yang salah, ya?" kemudian Neliel beralih pada Orihime, "Tolong ambilkan 2 porsi ya!"

"Oke!"

Neliel segera mengambil pesanannya dan menyusul Ichigo sebelum hal yang buruk terjadi. Baru saja ditinggal sebentar, pria jangkung berambut aneh itu sudah melesat pergi menghampiri Rukia. Rukia tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan Ichigo yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, tapi gadis ini menemaniku sekarang," ujar Ichigo tajam sambil memegang kedua lengan Rukia dari belakang, memberikan tatapan penuh ancaman pada lawan bicaranya.

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, _Senpai_ Kuchiki- _san_ , sampai jumpa di kelas!"

"Dasar!" umpat Ichigo kesal.

"Ichigo! Syukurlah Ashido Kano bukan bocah yang suka mencari keributan sepertimu! Ini _bento_ -mu!"ujar Neliel yang berhasil menyusul mereka, memberikan satu porsi _bento_ beserta minumannya pada Ichigo.

"Apa-apaan ini, Nel? Kau pikir aku anak SMA?"

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Kau memang anak SMA, Ichigo!" desisnya.

"Ya Tuhan… harusnya Kyoraku- _taichou_ ada di sini…" keluh Neliel.

"Aku tidak mau itu! Aku mau makanan yang dibawa Rukia!"

"Ambillah! Aku yang akan makan pemberian Nel," ujar Rukia sambil menyodorkan nampannya ke tangan Ichigo.

"Aku ingin makan denganmu, Rukia… harusnya kau mengerti!"

Oh, kali ini pria itu merajuk dengan nada yang tertahan agar reputasinya sebagai murid baru yang cuek tidak rusak.

"Iya baiklah Ichigo sayang! Pertama, kita harus mencari tempat duduk dulu," ujar Rukia dengan nada Sarkastik, netra _amethyst_ -nya mencari tempat duduk kosong dan di sudut ruangan ia melihat Soifon bersama Omaeda, asistennya. Mereka duduk berdua saja dengan beberapa bangku kosong di dekatnya, salah satunya baru saja ditempati oleh Toushiro, sekilas mata mereka bertemu pandang, seolah memberi isyarat agar mereka harus segera merapat.

"Kita bergabung dengan mereka, ayo!"

Ichigo mendengus kesal, "Baiklah!"

Setelah mereka bergabung, Soifon menatap satu persatu rekannya.

"Baiklah, dengarkan aku baik-baik karena aku tidak akan menjelaskannya dua kali."

Mereka duduk dengan santai, namun masing-masing dari mereka menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Ada beberapa hal yang harus kami urus di antaranya surat izin otopsi untuk Kyoko Haida. Saat aku di sana, aku langsung mendapat hasil otopsi Mai Suzuki, ada sisa-sisa ikan buntal yang belum tercerna dengan baik di dalam perutnya, hasilnya ia meninggal karena keracunan ikan buntal dan tidak mendapatkan pertolongan secepatnya. Hasil itu sudah pasti. Lalu untuk Kyoko Haida, ada pembengkakan pada parunya, juga pendarahan di lambungnya. Sianida. Itu hasil yang kami dapatkan."

"Jadi, mereka benar-benar bunuh diri?" sedikit kecewa, Rukia sebenarnya berharap bahwa kasus ini bukan bunuh diri atau kematian tidak disengaja karena ia menaruh curiga pada Nozomi, teman sekamar mereka.

"Tidak ada bukti yang mengarah pada pemunuhan. Bersih tanpa sidik jari dan tanpa bercak darah. Lagi pula waktu mereka meninggal hampi sama, antara pukul 3.30 hingga 4 pagi, sangat tipis kemungkinan orang terjaga saat itu. Satu-satunya barang yang tertinggal di TKP adalah kartu dengan gambar bintang, barang itu akan tampak konyol bila dijadikan barang bukti dengan tuduhan pembunuhan."

"Kita tunggu saja selama beberapa hari, bila tidak ada kemajuan dalam kasus ini maka kita anggap selesai."

"Toushiro benar! Sementara itu kita harus mengorek informasi lain," saran Neliel dan diikuti oleh anggukan yang lain.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Sudah 2 minggu berlalu sejak rapat di meja makan kantin dan tidak ada yang terjadi, tidak ada keanehan dan tidak ada siswi kelas 1 yang menjadi korban lagi, hal itu membuat tim COC berpikir bahwa kematian 2 orang siswi kelas 1 Seiretei _High School Boarding_ ini karena bunuh diri dan kecelakaan akibat makanan.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 9 malam saat Soifon berjalan kembali ke gedung asrama bersama Lisa dan Neliel. Saat itu ia menemukan Rukia tengah membicarakan sesuatu dengan Liltottto di pos depan pintu utama asrama putri.

"Aku akan masuk ke kamarku dulu, kalian… selamat berjaga!" ujar Lisa yang lebih dahulu masuk. Petugas jaga gerbang asrama memiliki waktu 3 jam lebih singkat daripada petugas jaga asrama.

"Aku juga. Sebaiknya kau tetap berkeliling dan awasi sekitar, Neliel- _senpai_ ," ujar Soifon sambil melirik waspada di sekelilingnya.

Neliel tersenyum, "Tenang saja, adik kelas!"

Soifon tidak menjawabnya, ia mengikuti Lisa masuk ke dalam asrama. Neliel berjalan mendekati Rukia.

"Saat aku berkeliling tadi aku bertemu dengan Ichigo, ia menunggumu saat jam jagamu berakhir di depan gedung sekolah," bisiknya.

"Ya Tuhan! Apa lagi sekarang?"

Neliel mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Entahlah, laki-laki terlebih yang sudah beristri pasti selalu memiliki kebutuhan pada istrinya, kau tahu itu, kan?" bisiknya lagi kali ini sambil tersenyum jahil.

Sontak saja wajah Rukia berubah menjadi merah, "Tapi tidak saat ini, Nel…."

"Temui saja!"

"Tapi jam jagaku masih berakhir 3 jam lagi!"

"Kau takut pada tengah malam? Ceh! Aku tidak menyangka orang sepertimu ternyata takut pada tengah malam!"

"Aku tidak takut!" kemudian Rukia menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah aku akan menemuinya nanti, tapi kau harus menungguku di sini!"

"Menunggu kalian? Aku tidak mau!"

"Hey! Kalian terus berbisik-bisik, aku seperti boneka sawah di sini!"

Rukia tertawa pelan, "Maaf Liltotto- _senpai_!"

"Baiklah, aku akan berkeliling lagi, dah!"

Neliel kembali berjalan, ia menuju ke arah gedung sekolah. Bagiannya di sini adalah berkeliling, memastikan bahwa keadaan baik-baik saja. Rukia menemani Liltotto yang menjaga di depan asrama sekaligus menemani Nozomi yang berjaga di dalam asrama. Tugas mereka berempat – termasuk Neliel – akan berakhir tepat pukul 12 malam.

Setelah jam jaganya berakhir, Rukia berjalan sendirian menuju gedung sekolah. Benar saja, di sana Ichigo sudah menunggunya, lelaki itu tengah duduk di barisan tangga nomor 4 yang menuju pintu utama gedung, tangga paling atas.

"Ada apa, Ichigo? Kau sudah lama di sini?"

"Duduklah! Aku baru saja datang dan melihat bintang."

Rukia datang menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya, saat itulah sikapnya berubah menjadi lunak, terlebih saat mata mereka tak sengaja bertemu pandang. Ichigo menatapnya teduh, tersenyum lembut kemudian merapikan helai rambut Rukia yang tak sengaja menutupi paras cantiknya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah. Aku sudah bicara pada Ukitake- _sensei_ dan Kyoraku- _taichou_ agar kita boleh menutup kasus ini dan segera pulang. Aku merindukanmu dan semua yang ada di rumah kita."

Rukia tersenyum, "Aku juga. Aku sangat merindukannya. Apa Kyoraku- _taichou_ datang ke sekolah hari ini?"

"Tidak. Ukitake- _sensei_ berbicara dengannya di telepon. _Taichou_ menyuruh kita pulang besok."

"Benarkah? Itu kabar yang bagus!"

"Kemarilah!" Ichigo menarik Rukia dengan sebelah tangannya, merengkuhnya erat dan mencium puncak kepalanya beberapa kali untuk sekedar menghirup aroma lavender yang begitu dirindukannya. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya dengan nyaman.

"Aku merasa kasus ini menjadi sia-sia bagiku. Kita pulang dengan hasil nol."

"Aku tidak peduli, Rukia. Aku sudah jengah dengan Ashido yang terus mendekatimu! Belum lagi si wakil kepala sekolah itu! Apa yang kalian bicarakan di depan laboratorium bahasa hingga kau terlihat begitu bahagia bersamanya?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Ichigo! Hanya… potongan kecil dari kenangan masa lalu. Lagi pula… Kaien- _senpai_ memang guru sastra kita, kan?"

"Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan mereka!"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau tadi pulang sekolah bersama Inoue Orihime? Dia sepertinya menyukaimu, dia terus menatapmu."

"Hey… kau membalasku?"

Rukia mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Tidak, hanya melihat kenyataan."

"Kau cemburu dengannya? Aku bisa saja membuktikan padanya bahwa aku tidak tertarik pada siapa pun kecuali padamu, Rukia."

"Kau berlebihan!"

"Aku serius!" Ichigo berhenti sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang, "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menerkammu, tapi aku sadar bahwa untuk saat ini… aku harus menahannya."

"Hey _Lovebird_! Aku tahu kalian adalah anggota keamanan, tapi tidak seharusnya kalian berkencan di sini!"

Mendadak saja Rukia melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan Ichigo, seperti anak SMA yang ketahuan pacaran. Ichigo menggeram kesal, pria berambut afro itu benar-benar sudah mengganggu acara kencannya!

"Kau mengganggu, Kurumadani- _san!_ "

"Kurosaki! Bukannya jam jagamu masih berakhir satu jam lagi?"

Rukia menatap Ichigo, matanya membulat, "Benarkah? Kau kabur dari tugas jaga ya?"

"Ayolah! Berkeliling itu membosankan! Jadi aku menyuruh Nel untuk memanggilmu ke sini. Toushiro menambah kebosananku, ia hanya belajar main _game console_ bersama Yukio di dalam asrama, Ggio bukan orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara. Hisagi dan Omaeda bertugas menjaga gerbang depan dan sudah kembali dari jam 10 malam. Membosankan!"

"Tapi kalau begini artinya kau mangkir dari tugas!"

"Aku tidak peduli karena besok kita akan pulang!"

"Kuchiki, kembalilah ke asrama dan tidurlah! Biar Kurosaki mengantarmu ke asrama, tidak baik seorang gadis masih berkeliaran di larut malam."

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu!"

Kurumadani kembali berpatroli saat Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya bersama Rukia, hendak menuju asrama putri. Langkah Rukia terhenti tiba-tiba saat mereka melewati gedung olah raga, sebuah bangunan berlantai satu yang tidak terlalu besar, terletak di sebelah kiri gedung sekolah tak jauh dari jalan menuju asrama putri.

"Ada apa, Rukia?"

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan, "Apa kau lihat? Sepertinya pintu gedung olah raga itu sedikit terbuka. Apa Kurumadani lupa menguncinya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk. Ayo cepat!"

Rukia menggeleng pelan, "Ya, sepertinya itu hanya hayalanku saja," walau Rukia ragu kalau yang dilihatnya hanyalah hayalan.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Pagi-pagi sekali asrama putri menjadi ramai. Rukia yang baru saja bangun tidur langsung keluar dari kamarnya dan melihat Kotetsu Kiyone dengan wajah paniknya berbicara di depan Nozomi.

"Mayu belum kembali sampai saat ini! Ini tidak biasanya! Ia selalu ada di kamarnya!"

"Lalu aku harus mencarinya ke mana? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya," ujar Nozomi malas, tangan kanannya masih menggaruk kepalanya dan sesekali ia menguap.

"Kau harus mencarinya ke mana saja! Kumohon…."

Rukia berpikir dan tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu! Segera saja ia berlari menuju pintu utama asrama puri.

"Rukia? Kau mau ke mana?" Soifon setengah berteriak saat kebetulan melihat Rukia yang berlari dengan wajah panik.

"Ikut aku! Sepertinya aku tahu sesuatu!"

Soifon mengikuti Rukia yang terus berlari hingga menuju ke depan gedung olah raga. Suasana di sekitarnya masih sangat sepi, dan firasat buruk Rukia begitu kuat. Perlahan dengan tangan yang gemetar, Rukia membuka pintu gedung olah raga yang terbuat dari kaca yang tebal sedangkan Soifon berjalan di belakangnya. Rukia mendekati kolam renang, di sanalah ia melihat tubuh seorang gadis tenggelam di dasar kolam! Rukia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya, hampir tidak percara!

"Oh Tuhan! Ternyata benar! Sejak kapan dia…."

"Bagus! Setidaknya kita memiliki 25% kemungkinan bahwa kasus sebelumnya bukan bunuh diri!"

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Terima Kasih telah membaca fic saya, maaf bila ada typo, gak sempat ngoreksi secara detil karena keterbatasan waktu yang saya miliki :'(

Bila ada pertanyaan boleh ditanyakan lewat kotak inbox, ow atau mungkin kalian menemukan penulisan kata yang berbeda antara chap 1 dan 2? Maaf sekali lagi atas keterbatasan saya...

Oh ya saya ingin mengucapkan "Selamat Ulang Tahun Ichigo!" Yah.. walopun terlambat, padahal niatnya fic ini diapdet pas tanggal 15-nya...

* * *

 **Balasan review yang gak login :**

 **Guest, kurosaki2241, rini :** terima masih sudah baca dan nulis di kotak review, moga apdetan yang baru gak mengecewakan yaaa... ^^

 **BLEACHvers :** terima Kasih sudah baca dan curcol ya.. *hehe, tapi kalo permintaanmu kaya'nya gak bisa aku kabulkan.. maaf ya say.. *sujud2, soalnya dia aku taruh di kelas 1 sih.. hehe, maaf yaa jadi ngecewain... oh buat pertanyaanmu, kaya'nya chap ini sudah lebih jelas.. ^^

Terima Kasih juga buat **Azura Kuchiki, delalice, nene kerebek,** dan **Eonnichee835** juga **Mou-chan** yang secara khusus pm aku dan ngasih saran biar si Rayka yang ngetik, terima Kasih yaa sudah baca fic saya ^^

Kalian semua penyemangatku!

Ow terima Kasih juga buat para _silent reader_ sekalian.. ^^

 _i hope there will be a next chapter for me_... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Story by me**

 **OOC dan masih ber-typo. Genre crime dan berbau detektif maka akan ada penjelasan panjang dalam cerita yang tidak bisa di skip, karena kalau di skip maka partikelnya akan hilang.**

 **Banyak hal yang telah menginspirasi saya dalam membuat fic ini.**

 **Boleh menekan tombol 'back' bila tidak suka, penulis tidak memaksakan kehendak Anda.**

* * *

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **chapter 3**

 **DROWN**

Jenazah Mayu sudah diantarkan ke rumah sakit oleh Komamura Sajin dan Shiba Kaien. Kepala Sekolah menghubungi keluarganya dan mereka langsung datang ke sekolah untuk meminta penjelasan kemudian pergi ke rumah sakit bersama Unohana Retsu, kepala klinik sekolah. Sementara itu, suasana sekolah semakin ramai menjelang bel sekolah berbunyi, namun tetap saja tidak ada polisi dalam kasus ini.

"Rukia menyadari ada yang aneh dan kau tidak peduli?" tanya Toushiro sarkastik, pemuda berambut putih itu terkadang merasa sedikit kesal dengan ketidakpekaan rekan satu timnya ini.

"Pikiranku saat itu hanyalah kasus telah selesai dan kita hari ini seharusnya pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku tidak punya firasat apapun!" Ichigo membela diri.

"Harusnya kau lebih peka, Ichigo," kali ini Omaeda ikut bergabung bersama mereka dan menyudutkan Ichigo, "Apa Kurumadani itu tidak menyadarinya juga? Harusnya pria itu masih berjaga sampai pukul 3 pagi, kan?"

"Tapi dia tidak burdening mengunci semua kelas dan fasilitas sekolah, dia juga tidak memiliki wewenang untuk membukanya. Wewenang itu milik Shiba Gunjo," bantah Toushiro.

"Kalau begitu kita bisa mencurigai Shiba Gunjo," ujar Omaeda.

"Kita tidak punya cukup bukti, kita juga belum menanyakan alibinya, lebih baik kita bicara dulu dengan mereka berdua. Bila bertemu Nel, tolong sampaikan aku izin untuk tidak masuk di pelajaran jam pertama!"

Ichigo langsung berbalik arah dan menuju ke tempat lain.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Ichigo melewati jalan setapak yang berada tepat di samping kanan gedung sekolah. Jalanan itu menuju rumah Shiba yang bersebelahan dengan rumah singgah guru. Saat itulah Ichigo bertemu dengan Rukia, wanita bertubuh mungil itu baru saja keluar dari rumah Shiba, sepertinya ia terkejut melihat Ichigo yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau mencari si wakil kepala sekolah itu?" selidik Ichigo yang suasana hatinya berubah kesal.

"Tidak. Sebenarnya aku baru saja bertemu dengan adiknya, Shiba Gunjo. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin menemui si pria afro itu. Sebaiknya kau ikut aku, kau pasti tahu di mana ruangannya."

"Mm… sejujurnya rumah singgah guru itu belum ada saat aku masih sekolah di sini, tapi aku tetap akan menemanimu, Sayang."

Ichigo tersenyum sambil menunjukkan giginya, "Bagus! Harusnya kau tetap memanggilku seperti itu di lingkungan sekolah, Sayang."

"Ide yang bagus, Sayang!" ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum, walaupun sebenarnya Ichigo tidak yakin Rukia akan tetap memanggilnya seperti itu saat berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju rumah singgah guru. Rumah kecil satu lantai yang berbahan kayu dengan gaya jepang tradisional. Terdapat 8 kamar untuk masing-masing staff sekolah dan pengajar yang digunakan untuk mereka beristirahat atau menginap. Ada teras di depannya sepanjang sisi depan rumah, ada 2 pintu di sebelah kiri, lorong kecil yang menghubungkan dapur, ruang makan, dan 4 pintu kamar lainnya, lalu 2 pintu lain di sebelah kanan lorong.

"Aku tidak yakin Kurumadani ada di sini," Rukia merasa ragu.

"Mungkin dia tidur, oh apa yang kau dapat dari Gunjo?"

"Dia merasa sudah mengunci semuanya pada pukul 4 sore seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, kemudian ia mulai berjaga di sekitar gedung sekolah hingga pukul 9 malam. Gunjo berkata bahwa ia menemukan kunci gedung olah raga tergeletak di sekitar jalan setapak menuju rumah kepala sekolah setelah mayat Mayu ditemukan dan suasana sekolah telah ramai oleh siswa yang berkerumun. Itu berarti ada yang mengambil kuncinya dengan sengaja."

"Itu bisa siapa saja, bahkan Gunjo sendiri!"

"Selama aku mengenalnya, itu tidak mungkin!"

"Kenapa? Apa karena ia adik wakil kepala sekolah?"

"Sedang apa kalian di sini?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar nomor 2, "Kurosaki? Kuchiki? Kalian membolos?"

"Bukan begitu, Kurotsuchi- _sensei_ , kami ada keperluan dengan Kurumadani- _san_. Ini sangat penting," ujar Ichigo sambil menunduk.

"Oh dia ada di kamar nomor 8, ketuk saja pintunya. Si pemalas itu biasanya tidur di jam seperti ini!"

Kemudian pria itu pergi menuju gedung sekolah.

"Pria itu aneh! Aku menyesal dia menjadi kepala asramaku!"

Rukia tertawa kecil, "Tidak perlu menyesali keberuntunganmu, Sayang!" godanya, kemudian ia masuk ke lorong dan mengetuk pintu nomor 8, diikuti dengan Ichigo.

"Ada apa? Kalian mengganggu waktu istirahatku!" Kurumadani membuka pintu dengan malas, penampilannya sungguh berantakan! Wajahnya kusut dan matanya setengah tertutup. Sesekali ia menguap sambil menggaruk rambut dengan tangan kanannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kurumadani- _san_! Kali ini kami yang akan mengganggumu! Sebaiknya persilakan kami masuk," ujar Ichigo sambil tersenyum lebar, tanpa diperintah langsung masuk ke dalam, tak lupa tangan kirinya menggandeng tangan Rukia erat agar gadis itu tetap bersamanya.

"Kalian ini!" gerutu Kurumadani.

"Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu gedung olah raga kemarin, apa kau menyadarinya?" selidik Ichigo langsung.

Kurumadani mengerjap, mendadak raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Benarkah? Dan… siapa itu?"

"Kalau saja kami tahu, kami tidak akan bertanya padamu," jawab Rukia sambil menyila tangannya.

"Aku tidak melihat siapapun sejak aku mulai berjaga pada pukul 10 malam hingga pukul 3 pagi kecuali kalian berdua dan gadis berambut hijau itu. Aku juga tidak melihat ada yang aneh di sekitar sekolah termasuk ruang olah raga yang tidak terkunci. Harusnya Gunjo melakukan tugasnya dengan benar!"

"Dan apakah kau melakukan tugasmu dengan benar?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengangkat satu alisnya, "Tadi malam Rukia menyadarinya tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menanggapinya."

"Gunjo pernah berkata padaku tentang kebiasaan beberapa anak di antara pukul 7 malam hingga 9 malam. Apa ia mengatakannya pada kalian juga?"

Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia sama-sama menggeleng.

"Seperti?"

"Gunjo memberikan kunci perpustakaan pada Ryo Kunieda setiap hari setelah jam makan malam dan kunci itu akan dikembalikan langsung pada jam 9 malam. Ryo hanya sendiri, sering kali ia ditemani oleh Kurotsuchi Nemu dan terkadang anak lainnya secara acak. Lalu… grub band Starlight; Bambietta, Candice, Giselle, Meninas, _minus_ Liltotto karena ia harus menjaga asrama. Mereka ada di ruang musik sampai pukul 8 malam dan mengembalikan kunci tepat pada waktunya."

"Kalau begitu mereka juga bisa dicurigai," gumam Ichigo pelan, "Terima kasih bantuanmu, Kurumadani- _san!_ "

"Ya, sebaiknya kalian cepat pergi karena aku ada keperluan dengan tempat tidurku!"

"Baiklah, selamat tidur!"

Ichigo dan Rukia keluar dari ruangan, mereka berjalan cepat menuju sekolah. Setidaknya ada sedikit titik terang dalam kasus ini!

"Itu berarti ada jeda 1 jam sebelum pergantian jaga dari Gunjo ke Kurumadani, dan jeda dari jam 3 pagi sampai pukul 6 pagi saat Gunjo membuka pintunya. Kesempatan yang bagus!"

"Ichigo, kau tanya Nemu apakah semalam ia bersama Ryo. Kalian teman satu kelas, kan?"

Ichigo mengangguk.

"Aku juga akan menyuruh Soifon untuk menyelidiki grub band Starlight"

"Ide bagus!"

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Di lain tempat, ruang kelas 1 masih ramai lantaran beberapa siswi mengerumuni Kiyone yang sedang menangis sesenggukan, di sebelahnya ada Michiru yang menepuk pelan punggungnya. Ryo juga ada di sana, duduk di sebelah mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Kebetulan guru kelas belum datang, mungkin sedang rapat bersama kepala sekolah mengenai kejadian pagi ini.

"Aku tidak percaya! Mayu… dia sudah seperti kakakku sendiri, dia… tidak pernah berenang selama ini bahkan saat pelajaran olah raga. Dia tidak bisa berenang dan punya asma yang cukup parah! Dia tidak seharusnya berenang! Itu tidak boleh! Dia sudah pasti dicelakai oleh seseorang! Mayu… dia pasti dibunuh!"

"Tenanglah, Kiyone…" Michiru menenangkannya agar Kiyone berhenti menangis histeris.

"Aku yakin itu! Kemarin sepulang sekolah dia tampak berbeda, seperti ada yang mengancamnya. Aku tidak tahu siapa dan kenapa, tapi aku yakin!"

Selagi Kiyone menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya, Hitsugaya Toushiro yang duduk di bangku dekat jendela nomor 2 dari depan hanya diam sembari mendengarkan, siapa tahu ada informasi penting yang didapatnya.

"Kau tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, ada apa?"

Toushiro tersentak, "Momo? Aku… hanya berpikir tentang Mayu."

Gadis mungil itu menarik napas panjang, "Semua begitu cepat. Kemarin saat pulang sekolah aku berpapasan dengannya yang akan masuk ke kamarnya. Wajahnya… seperti memikirkan sesuatu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Entahlah, apa benar yang dikatakan Kotetsu- _san_? Apa ada yang mengancamnya?"

"Diancam?"

"Mayu- _san_ anak baik dan aku mengenalnya dengan baik. Ia selalu menyapa siapa saja yang ia kenal, ia juga menolong siapapun tanpa pilih kasih. Ia paling feminim di antara semua anak kelas 1. Aku rasa… ia tidak punya musuh, jadi sangat mustahil ada yang mengancamnya, kan? Mayu- _san_ juga bukan orang nekat yang mau membiarkan dirinya tenggelam di dalam kolam."

Toushiro diam dan berpikir, perkataan Momo ada benarnya. Kemungkinan Mayu bunuh diri atau dibunuh seseorang memiliki persentase yang sama, hanya saja kemungkinan kedua memiliki dominan yang lebih kuat lantaran sudah ada 2 siswi yang meninggal sebelumnya dengan cara yang berbeda. Saat ini yang diperlukan hanyalah barang bukti yang valid agar semuanya tampak jelas.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Beberapa orang tampak memenuhi ruang kepala sekolah setelah bel pulang sekolah berunyi. Kepala sekolah dan wakilnya duduk bersebelahan, lalu ada adik wakil kepala sekolah beserta _partner_ -nya yang duduk di kursi tak jauh dari pintu, lalu ada Komamura Sajin yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua, di kursi sofa ruang kepala sekolah ada Ichigo yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Rukia, di sebelahnya ada Neliel yang duduk dengan anggun sambil menyilangkan kakinya, ada Soifon yang duduk di lengan sofa dan Omaeda yang berdiri di sebelahnya, lalu Toushiro yang duduk di kursi sofa _single,_ ada juga Hisagi Shuuhei, Yadomaru Lisa, dan Kujo Nozomi yang duduk di kursi sofa lainnya.

"Aku mendengar salah satu anak kelasku berkata bahwa Mayu tidak terlihat saat makan malam, tepatnya pukul 7 hingga saat ditemukannya ia tewas. Nozomi, tidakkah kau melihatnya? Kau yang bertugas menjaga di dalam asrama putri, kan?" tanya Toushiro memandang tajam Nozomi, terkesan menyudutkan, namun gadis itu tidak tampak takut sama sekali.

"Aku memang petugas jaga, tapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikan setiap anak yang ada di asrama. Kenapa kau tidak tanya temanmu saja? Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu," jawanya cuek, ia malah berbalik menyudutkan Rukia.

"Aku tidak melihatnya sejak aku berjaga, kecuali saat itu ia telah berada di gedung sekolah," ujar Rukia.

"Aku tidak melihat gadis itu di gedung sekolah saat aku jaga," sahut Shiba Gunjo tampak membela dirinya.

"Kalau saja ia tenggelan atau ditenggelamkan saat ada yang menjaga, kenapa tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarnya berteriak meminta tolong?" tanya Hisagi.

Soifon mengurut pangkal hidungnya, "Begini, tewasnya orang yang tenggelam tidak semudah yang kau lihat di televisi, Hisagi- _senpai,_ " ujarnya sambil menekankan kata ' _senpai',_ "Saat orang tenggelam maka akan ada beberapa urutan kejadian sebelum akhirnya ia tewas. Pertama, ia akan terendam di dasar air, kemudian ia akan ke permukaan karena berat tubuhnya lebih ringan daripada air, lalu ia akan mencoba menyelamatkan diri dengan cara menarik napas sebanyak yang ia bisa, terlebih Toushiro berkata bahwa Mayu menderita asma yang cukup parah dan tidak bisa berenang, hal itu akan mempercepat kematiannya. Selama itu, air yang terhirup akan semakin banyak dan membuat beban tubuhnya bertambah berat, kemudian ia kembali tenggelam hingga ia benar-benar tidak bernyawa. Saat itulah akan terjadi proses pembusukan, dan 7 hari setelahnya mayat akan kembali mengambang. Untuk kasus di air asin akan berbeda dan untuk air dengan kadar garam yang sangat tinggi, kau tidak akan bisa tenggelam."

Hisagi Shuuhei hanya berkedip mendengar penjelasan panjang Soifon, bahkan mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Wow! Kau adik kelas yang cerdas! Dari mana kau belajar semua itu?"

"Perbanyaklah membaca buku pengetahuan, _senpai!_ " sinis Soifon. Penjelasan mudah seperti itu sudah pasti seluruh anggota COC juga mengetahuinya.

"Ya Tuhan! Kadang aku berpikir kalau memasang CCTV di kolam renang sangat penting! Kukira itu hanya pekerjaan orang mesum…" desah Shiba Kaien.

"Baiklah anak-anak, kalian boleh kembali. Sajin- _san_ dan Gunjo- _san_ , lanjutkan tugas kalian. Zennosuke- _san_ , istirahatlah agar kau bisa berjaga dengan maksimal di shift malam," ujar kepala sekolah, terdengar suara putus asa yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Baik, _sensei_!"

"Kuharap petugas keamanan asrama putri lebih giat lagi mengamankan dan mengawasi penghuninya agar kejadian serupa tidak terulang kembali."

"Maafkan Kami, Ukitake- _sensei_ … Kami akan lebih teliti lagi," Lisa menunduk, namun matanya melirik pada Nozomi yang sama sekali tidak peduli, berharap gadis itu melakukan hal yang serupa dengannya.

Kemudian mereka pergi, hanya kepala sekolah, wakilnya, dan para anggota COC _minus_ Omaeda yang ikut pergi dengan alasan kebutuhan mendadak ke kamar kecil, walaupun Soifon sudah menggeram karena anggotanya terpaksa meninggalkan pembicaraan penting.

"Tim forensik susah melacak jam kematian korban, mayatnya terendam di dalam kolam yang berarti suhu di sekitarnya lembab dan suhu tubuh korban ikut turun, tidak sama dengan mayat yang meninggal di daratan," terang Soifon yang pagi ini izin untuk menemui tim forensik.

"Ya Tuhan… kasus ini rumit!" desah Toushiro.

"Oh ya, setelah makan malam Ryo dan Nemu sedang berada di perpustakaan, tapi mereka tidak bertemu dengan Mayu, lalu anggota Starlight termasuk Liltotto ada di ruang musik pada jam yang sama, ditambah Cirucci, Rikichi, dan Moe, mereka semua anak kelas 2. Kemudian Liltotto dan Cirucci kembali ke asrama satu jam kemudian," terang Ichigo.

"Oh, itu sebabnya semalam aku tidak menemukan Liltotto di posnya hingga pukul 8 malam," gumam Rukia, namun ia masih berpikir karena ia merasa sepertinya ada yang salah.

"Aku menemukan ini di kolam renang, mengambang setelah mayat diambil. Sepertinya terjatuh dari mayat."

Neliel meletakkan sebuah kartu kecil dengan gambar bintang berwarna hitam di atas meja kepala sekolah.

"Itu kartu yang sama seperti yang ditemukan pada 2 korban sebelumnya," ujar Rukia.

"Sepertinya mereka semua memang dibunuh dengan orang yang sama. Apa tidak ada barang bukti lain?" tanya Ichigo.

Neliel menggeleng, itu berarti tidak ada petunjuk lain yang mengarahkan pada pembunuhnya.

"Blackstar…" kali ini Rukia tampak berpikir, "Kurasa… grub band itu bisa masuk jadi kategori tersangka, nama mereka Starlight, kan?"

"Ya. Sementara ini mereka berlima juga masuk dalam daftar tersangka hingga ada bukti lain yang mengarah pada tersangka yang lainnya. Aku akan menginterogasi mereka nanti setelah makan malam," ujar Soifon.

Juushiro Ukitake tersenyum, sedari tadi ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia yang duduk manis di tempatnya, jujur saja menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan bukanlah bidangnya, "Terkadang aku lupa kalau kalian bukan murid SMA. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan kalian."

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Tepat setelah makan malam, Soifon berdiri di depan barisan kamar anak kelas 2. Kamarnya yang nomor 1 ada di sebelah kamar mandi menghadap arah barat, ia sekamar dengan Mashiro Kuna, ketua kelas. 4 kamar yang lain berbaris menghadap utara. Satu persatu ia melihat nama yang ada di pintu masing-masing kamar. Kamar nomor 2 hanya diisi oleh Liltotto, kamar nomor 3 diisi Bambietta dan Meninas, kamar nomor 4 milik Candice dan Giselle, sedangkan kamar terakhir milik Cirucci dan Senna.

"Kau mencari siapa?" sapa seorang gadis bergaya _gothic lollita_ , Cirucci.

"Anak-anak Starlight?" bukan jawaban tepatnya, Soifon justru kembali melemparkan pertanyaan.

"Kau salah satu fans-nya ya? Mereka selalu selesai makan malam lebih awal kemudian pergi ke ruang musik. Sudah kuduga! Anak baru juga akan langsung menyukai mereka!"

"Ya… terima kasih."

Cirucci tersenyum, "Apapun, anak baru!"

Soifon berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Cirucci yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kalau saja anggota Starlight pelakunya, sudah pasti mereka memiliki banyak peluang untuk melakukan pembunuhan, terlebih Liltotto adalah anggota keamanan.

"Oi, Soifon!" seseorang memanggil, itu Ichigo bersama dengan Rukia yang tengah duduk di depan gedung sekolah. Rupanya Soifon terlalu banyak berpikir hingga tidak terasa telah sampai di depan gedung sekolah.

"Oh, Ichigo? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku ingin berdua sebentar bersama Nyonya Kurosaki," kemudian Ichigo tertawa lantaran Rukia tampak tersipu.

"Ya, kami kebetulan melihat Starlight sudah masuk ke dalam gedung termasuk Liltotto sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Kurasa mereka hanya berlima di sana," ujar Rukia, mencoba menghilangkan semburat merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku menunggu Omaeda dulu baru aku akan menemui mereka."

"Oh si gendut itu? Dia sedang menghabiskan jatah makanan sisa milik anak yang lain tadi."

"Dasar tidak berguna!" desis Soifon.

"Siapa yang tidak berguna? Ayo _Taichou_ ….!"

Laki-laki bertubuh gemuk itu tiba-tiba datang dengan kedua tangan yang penuh dengan makanan, Soifon hanya menggeleng saja. Kalau saja bisa, ia ingin menendangnya saat ini juga.

"Aku ikut! Rukia, sebaiknya kau juga ikut."

"Apa kalian mau mangkir dari tugas jaga kalian dan memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk berdua?"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum sambil menunjukkan giginya, ia bangkit disusul dengan Rukia, tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Rukia dengan erat.

"Kau tahu kan rumah tangga kami semakin rumit sejak kasus ini dimulai."

"Ayolah, kita tidak punya banyak waktu!" seperti biasa, Rukia selalu memotong pembicaraan tentang rumah tangga mereka saat tugas.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Grub band Starlight menghentikan aktifitas mereka saat 4 anggota COC datang. Mereka tersenyum, tapi sepertinya mereka hanya pura-pura untuk formalitas. Semua harus disambut dengan senyuman walau mereka tidak suka, itu prinsip mereka.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Meninas ramah, gadis bertubuh sintal itu memegang keyboard, rambut gelombangnya yang panjang berwarna merah jambu turut berayun saat ia mengubah posisinya, berdiri sambil bersedekap, kepalanya miring ke kanan.

"Kami menemukan kartu ini di tempat kejadian perkara. Kartu yang sama juga ditemukan di dekat mayat Mai dan Kyoko. Sudah pasti ini bukan kebetulan, kan? Aku curiga, sepertinya ada hubungan antara kalian dengan kasus ini," Soifon langsung pada intinya, ia menunjukkan kartu kecil bergambar bintang berwarna hitam pada mereka berlima, anehnya, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang tampak terkejut.

Mulut Meninas membulat membentuk huruf o, "Ow, kartu itu?"

Disusul dengan suara centil Giselle, vokalis band yang memiliki wajah imut dan netra _amethyst_ , ia tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya hingga hanya bahunya saja yang bergerak naik turun, "Harusnya itu bukan hal yang aneh, kan? Kami berlima juga memilikinya kok…" ujarnya kemudian menunjukkan kartu yang sama, keempat anggota lain juga menunjukkan kartu yang sama.

Mata Soifon membulat, Rukia menatap ngeri pada mereka. Apa mereka tidak sadar kalau mereka bisa saja dituduh sebagai pembunuhnya?

"Hey kalian! Kartu itu ada di para korban, itu berarti kalian atau salah satu dari kalian adalah pembunuhnya, bukan begitu?" selidik Ichigo menatap mereka tajam.

"Cih! Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, _Senpai_! Menuduh orang yang tidak bersalah adalah kejahatan, kau tahu?" ujar Candice sinis, gadis berambut panjang berwarna hijau terang, bassis Starlight. Satu-satunya gadis yang menunjukkan wajah tidak bersahabat pada orang yang ada di sekitarnya, mungkin termasuk anggota grub band-nya sendiri.

"Kartu itu untuk para penggemar kami. Kami dulu mencetaknya sebanyak 100 lembar. 50 kami sebar ke udara saat pementasan pertama kami di asrama, sekitar satu tahun yang lalu. 5 kami simpan, sisanya dibagikan saat kami sudah ada di kelas 2. Habis," terang Bambietta, gadis yang memiliki ukuran tubuh proporsional, tinggi dan sintal, ia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam, mata _aqua_ -nya menatap malas pada Ichigo yang dianggapnya tidak tahu apa-apa, "Oh ya mungkin kalian tidak tahu karena kalian anak baru, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Si gendut itu punya 1 dan ia memintanya sendiri saat pertama kali melihat penampilan kami. Untung saja Moe menyimpan 1 kartu lebih," lanjutnya sambil menatap Omaeda.

Omaeda berhenti makan saat namanya disebut.

"Kartu? Oh… iya aku punya 1! Aku penggemar berat mereka!"

Soifon menatapnya tajam, "Dasar bodoh! Kau tahu hal sebesar ini tapi kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?"

"Maaf… kupikir ini hal yang kecil karena beberapa anak kelas 2 di asrama juga memilikinya," ujar Omaeda dengan suara yang bergetar, ia benar-benar takut dengan kemarahan Soifon.

"Lalu, apa hubungan kalian dengan Moe?" tanya Ichigo.

"Ia hanya penggemar kami yang sangat membantu. Moe, Rikichi, dan Cirucci," jawab Liltotto malas.

"Apa kalian tahu siapa saja yang memiliki kartu itu?" tanya Rukia.

"Aku tidak pernah menghapal mereka, selain itu sisa kartunya dibagikan oleh Cirucci dibantu teman sekamarnya di asrama putri, Moe dan Rikichi membagikannya di asrama putra," jawa Bamietta.

"Kudengar kalian juga terkenal di luar asrama dan lebih sering konser di luar asrama. Apa ada orang luar yang memiliki kartu ini?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tidak. Kami hanya membuat kartu khusus untuk penggemar kami di asrama," jawab Meninas.

"Kenapa?" Ichigo kembali bertanya menyelidik.

"Coba kalian pikirkan, kami hidup dan tinggal di asrama bersama kalian, kalian penggemar kami tapi kami tidak bisa memberi balasan untuk kalian, jadi kartu ini kami buat khusus untuk menunjukkan bahwa kami mencintai kalian, penggemar kami. Kartu ini seperti VIP loh! Kalau kalian kebetulan menonton konser kami di luar asrama, kalian yang memiliki kartu ini akan diberikan tempat khusus. Kartu ini kami buat sedemikian rupa agar tidak ada yang bisa membuat duplikatnya," terang Giselle sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau kalian sudah cukup bertanya pada kami, sebaiknya kalian pergi karena kami harus latihan. Besok ada konser untuk kami di pusat kota Seiretei," ujar Candice yang mengusir mereka secara gamblang, sejujurnya ia tidak suka diganggu saat latihan.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Keesokan harinya kelima gadis itu tidak terlihat, termasuk Cirucci, Moe, dan Yukio, hanya saja mereka bertiga kembali lebih cepat. Rukia juga terpaksa menggantikan posisi Liltotto untuk berjaga di depan gedung asrama putri. Starlight sedang ada jadwal konser, keterangan mereka seakan-akan menunjukkan bahwa siapa pun di dalam asrama yang memegang kartu itu bisa jadi pembunuhnya!

 **To be continue**

Hai..! Karena ada beberapa kendala jadi apdetnya lambat, maaf ya.. di chap ini muncul tersangka baru, kira2 apa ada yang sudah bisa menebak kasus ini? Pembunuhan atau bukan dan.. siapa dalangnya?

Kalau ada yang perlu ditanyakan atau memberi saran, silakan tulis di kotak review atau Pm aja gpp, oke?

* * *

 **Fufufu, Lucya Namikaze :** iya mereka disini sebagai pasangan yg udah nikah dan menyamar jadi siswa SMA.. hehe, terima Kasih dan happy reading!

 **Guest, Rini :** terima Kasih, udah apdet nih.. happy reading!

 **Kirara967 :** mm... gimana ya? Ada tersangka baru nih! Terima Kasih sudah mampir.. ^^

 **BLEACHvers :** gak apa2 kok curcolnya panjang, aku suka! Haha iya liat mereka bersama emang selalu menyenangkan ya? Oh ya? Terima Kasih ya, walau kadang aku gak yakin soalnya kemampuan menulisku terus turun, jarang dilatih sih!. Rencananya sih gak sampek berpuluh chap, tapi 1 chap isinya sangat panjang jadi 1 chap aku bagi 2. Iya spt conan, rumus nulis cerita detektif memang seluruhnya hampir sama ^^ terima Kasih sudah mampir dan happy reading!

Buat para silent reader sekalian, terima Kasih sudah mampir dan happy reading!

I hope there'll be next chapter for me ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

 **Story by me**

 **OOC dan masih ber-typo. Genre crime dan berbau detektif maka akan ada penjelasan panjang dalam cerita yang tidak bisa di skip, karena kalau di skip maka partikelnya akan hilang.**

 **Banyak hal yang telah menginspirasi saya dalam membuat fic ini.**

 **Boleh menekan tombol 'back' bila tidak suka, penulis tidak memaksakan kehendak Anda.**

* * *

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **NEXT CLUE**

Dua minggu berlalu sejak Starlight mengadakan konser di pusat kota Seiretei, sejak saat itu belum ada kejadian lagi. Tim COC bukannya mengharapkan korban, namun kalau masih belum bisa dinyatakan sebagai pembunuhan, maka kasus ini lagi-lagi dianggap bunuh diri, sedangkan bukti-bukti yang mengarah pada pembunuh masih kurang.

Rukia berjalan di koridor hendak menuju tangga yang membawanya ke lantai 3, ia ingin pergi ke perpustakaan. Saat itu keadaan di sekitarnya sedang ramai disusul dengan suara teriakan, sudah pasti itu suara Loly dan sahabatnya yang sedikit lebih pasif, Menoly. Loly sering terlibat masalah dengan anak kelas 2, sikapnya yang sombong dan suka berbuat seenaknya membuatnya dicap sebagai junior yang tidak punya sopan santun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, _Senpai_! Kau dan Starlight yang kau puja itu benar-benar membuatku muak!"

"Apa masalahmu, Loly?" yang dibentak hanya mengerutkan keningnya sambil menunjukkan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Apa masalahku? Para manusia arogan itu seenaknya menjatuhkan jatah makan siangku! Bukannya meminta maaf, mereka malah tertawa!"

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kenapa kau marah padaku?"

"Kau adalah anjing peliharaan mereka, Cirucci- _senpai_! Kau, Moe- _senpai_ , dan Ryunosuke- _senpai_ , kalian bertiga! Setidaknya sampaikan pada mereka berlima, arogansi tidak akan membuat mereka hidup lebih lama!"

Cirucci tersenyum lagi, masih dengan senyum yang sama, sedikit kedutan tampak samar di dahinya, "Aku akan sampaikan, terima kasih kritiknya, adik kelas yang manis."

Pertengkaran yang sudah biasa terjadi di antara gadis remaja, seputar popularitas dan perilaku tidak adil pada yang tidak dianggap. Rukia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, melanjutkan perjalanan hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mirip dengan sosok suaminya di lantai 3.

" _Senpai_?" cepat-cepat Rukia menutup mulutnya, "Ma-maksudku… _Sensei_ …."

Pria itu tertawa renyah sembari menepuk pelan pundak Rukia, "Santai saja, Rukia- _chan_! Kau mau ke mana?"

"Perpustakaan," jawab Rukia masih kikuk.

"Mau kutemani? Aku baru saja selesai mengajar sastra, ada beberapa hal yang kubutuhkan di perpustakaan, siapa tahu kau bisa membantuku seperti dulu."

Untung saja suasana di sekitar mereka kontras dengan yang ada di lantai 2. Rukia tersenyum, mengingat masa lalu dengan pria di hadapannya adalah sepenggal kisah hidupnya yang sangat manis.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan, bagian sekolah yang tampak paling sepi di antara yang lainnya selain gudang. Kaien sempat menyapa pria kurus tinggi penjaga perpustakaan, begitu pula dengan Rukia.

"Apa kau ingat? Kita dulu sering berdua di perpustakaan sambil bermain tebak-tebakan memecahkan soal detektif yang ada di buku, terkadang berburu novel milik Ratu Kriminal dan menebak siapa pembunuhnya, dan lihatlah dirimu sekarang."

Rukia tersenyum sambil menunduk.

"Aku ada di sini hanya karena kebetulan, _Senpai_."

"Itu berarti kau ditakdirkan bertemu lagi denganku," ujar Kaien sesekali melirik lawan bicaranya, melewati barisan rak buku.

"Untuk saling membantu lagi seperti dulu, _Senpai_. Kali ini dengan keadaan yang berbeda."

Pandangan pria itu menerawang, "Andai saja waktu bisa terulang kembali."

" _Senpai_ , apa kau sudah punya calon pendamping? Bukankah umurmu sudah cukup tua untuk menikah?"

"Aku menunggumu."

Rukia menatap tajam Kaien, "Bohong!"

Entah sungguhan atau tidak, pria itu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan giginya kemudian meraih buku sastra.

"Kalau aku bohong tidak mungkin aku hidup melajang hingga saat ini."

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman seseorang mengagetkan mereka berdua, dengan cepat mereka menengok pada sumber suara dan menatap dengan raut wajah yang berbeda. Itu bukan penjaga perpustakaan, melainkan Kurosaki Ichigo dengan kerutan di dahinya dan tatapan horror yang menusuk, kalau saja bisa pasti ada kobaran api yang membakar tubuhnya.

"Hai Kurosaki!" sapa Kaien riang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Aku membuntuti kalian sejak kalian memasuki perpustakaan. Rukia, bisa kau jelaskan pembicaraanmu dengannya kali ini?"

Rukia merasa gugup, bergantian menatap Kaien kemudian menatap Ichigo.

"Ichigo, kami hanya berbincang-bincang," jawab Rukia ragu, sudah pasti suaminya sangat marah saat ini.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan. Apa hubungan kalian di masa lalu?"

Rukia melihat sekitarnya, untung saja perpustakaan sedang sepi.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau Kaien- _senpai_ adalah-"

"Nyonya Kurosaki adalah mantan kekasihku," sahut Kaien sambil tersenyum riang, bahkan sebelah tangannya yang tidak memegang buku malah melingkar dengan enaknya di pinggang Rukia. Rukia menunduk, tangan kanannya memijat pangkal hidungnya. _Ini tidak akan mudah!_ Batinnya.

"Apa?" geram Ichigo, dan kobaran api di tubuhnya pasti semakin besar saat ini.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Ichigo marah, sudah pasti itu. Kenyataan bahwa si pria oranye itu mendengar hampir semua pembicaraan mereka di perpustakaan sudah pasti membuatnya marah besar. Ia mengidap _wife-complex_ dan selalu cemburu berlebihan. Masih untung wakil kepala sekolah itu tidak dihajar sampai habis, walau Rukia tahu pria itu akan tetap tertawa tanpa rasa bersalah meski telah dihajar oleh Ichigo, menggoda orang yang cemburu berlebihan adalah hobi aneh Shiba Kaien. Sebelumnya Rukia sudah memperhitungkan bahwa Ichigo harus dijauhkan dari Kaien, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa kemarin Ichigo telah membuntutinya hingga perpustakaan.

"Kuchiki- _san_! Kalau sudah selesai tolong bersihkan dapurnya ya!"

"Baik, Inoue- _senpai_."

Sore ini Rukia bertugas di dapur asrama putri untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ia bersama dengan ketua dapur dan 3 anggota kamarnya; Rurichiyo, Sayori, dan Momo. Inoue Orihime sudah pergi setelah selesai membersihkan seluruh peralatan makan, Rurichiyo dan Sayori bahkan langsung pergi setelah selesai mengerjakan bagiannya. Di dapur saat ini hanya ada Rukia dan Momo. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.30 malam dan Rukia belum selesai membuat makanan. Coba lihat apa yang dibuatnya? Nasi kare pedas dan _pancake_ cokelat dengan saus jeruk di atasnya. Momo melihatnya dari tadi, sesekali membantunya.

"Sebenarnya untuk siapa semua ini, Rukia- _chan_?"

Rukia tersenyum, "Hanya bekal untuk berjaga malam ini."

"Sepertinya istimewa, bolehkah aku mencobanya?"

Rukia mengangguk kemudian Momo mencicipi keduanya. Matanya membulat dan satu suapan tidak cukup baginya.

"Ini enak!"

"Terima kasih, kalau kau suka, aku akan mengajarkanmu cara membuatnya."

Momo menatap Rukia tidak percaya, "benarkah?"

"Iya, kalau kita bertugas di dapur lagi."

Kemudian Momo menunduk, "Sebenarnya aku juga ingin membuatkan bekal untuk seseorang, tapi aku tidak begitu pandai memasak. Inoue- _senpai_ juga tidak banyak membantu."

"Seseorang? Siapa?" selidik Rukia, kemudian ia mencoba mengingat kembali peristiwa sebelumnya. Baru-baru ini Momo bersikap aneh di depan seseorang dan orang itu secara kebetulan juga sering mendekatinya, bahkan sudah akrab dengan memanggil nama depannya, "Toushiro?" tebaknya langsung dan tak disangka gadis polos itu jadi salah tingkah, kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya gugup, menatap Rukia malu.

Rukia hanya tersenyum, "Hanya menebak."

"Aku… aku takut ia akan menolaknya."

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan menolak pemberian darimu. Baiklah! Punyaku sudah selesai. Kau boleh membawa sisanya ke kamar kalau kau mau. Ayo kita bersihkan dapur karena sebentar lagi aku harus berjaga."

"Oke!"

Rukia mengamankan kotak bekal berisi makan malamnya kemudian membersihkan dapur bersama Momo.

Pukul 9 malam, Rukia berjalan menuju pos depan gedung asrama putri dan mendapati Neliel berdiri di sana sambil tersenyum menggoda padanya.

" _Well,_ rajamu sudah menunggu di tempat biasanya. Sementara aku yang akan mengurus tugasmu di sini."

Rukia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Nel! Aku berhutang banyak padamu."

"Yah… melihat Kurosaki dengan _mood_ yang begitu buruk 2 hari ini membuatku pusing! Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Rukia berlalu menuju gedung sekolah tempat biasa mereka bertemu. Berjalan sendiri melewati barisan pepohonan rindang di malam hari pastinya terasa menyeramkan, belum lagi baru-baru ini ada 3 kasus pembunuhan di sekolah. Ia hanya berdoa agar sekolahnya tidak menjadi tempat angker setelah ini. Sesampainya di depan gedung sekolah ia melihat Kurosaki Ichigo sedang berdiri menyandar pada salah satu tiang besar di depan pintu utama sekolah. Pria itu hanya diam sambil menyila tangannya. Rukia berjalan mendekatinya, menyerahkan kotak makan yang dibawanya.

"Aku membuatkan makanan kesukaanmu, makanlah!"

"Apa ini? Kau berusaha menyuapku?"

Rukia menurunkan kotak makannya, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau marah padaku. Maafkan aku, aku memang salah."

Ichigo tidak menanggapi, Rukia menarik napas panjang dan berbalik.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan memberikannya pada Nel."

Rukia melangkah pergi, namun dengan cepat Ichigo mencegahnya, menahan tangan kiri Rukia agar tetap bersamanya.

"Apa kau juga membuatkannya untuk si wakil kepala sekolah itu?" tanyanya dengan tatapan merajuk.

Rukia memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya membuatkannya untuk suamiku."

"Kalau begitu kau harus menyuapiku."

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya, Ichigo memakan masakan Rukia. Semua dilahapnya habis, termasuk sebotol air mineral yang dibawanya.

"Apa tadi kau tidak makan malam?" tanya Rukia heran.

Ichigo duduk santai sambil mengistirahatkan perutnya yang penuh, matanya menatap pada langit malam yang kebetulan sangat indah.

"Aku makan malam, hanya saja… aku merindukan masakanmu."

Rukia tertawa pelan, "Kita baru 1 bulan di sini, Ichigo!"

"Tapi segala hal tentangmu membuatku rindu! Ya Tuhan… aku juga sudah tidak tahan tidur sekamar dengan Hisagi, dengkurannya sangat keras! Lalu… aku juga merindukan hal ini, makan dari suapan tanganmu. Itu sudah lama sekali… saat di rumah perhatianmu padaku selalu teralihkan dan aku selalu menjadi yang nomor 2."

Kali ini Rukia tersenyum, matanya menerawang jauh ke langit, "Kau benar, Ichigo. Aku… merindukan si nomor satuku."

"Baru kali ini kau jauh darinya dalam waktu yang lama."

Rukia menyandar pada Ichigo, "Ya, dan itu membuatku sedikit tidak tenang."

Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua melihat seorang anak laki-laki pendek berambut pirang yang mengenakan topi dan _coat_ sepanjang lutut, ia membawa sebuah kotak kardus berukuran sedang dengan bungkus berwarna cokelat, ia berdiri diam saat berada di antara jalan yang bercabang, menengok ke kiri dan kanan seperti sedang mencari seseorang di jam segini, hampir pukul 10 malam!

"Oh, itu Yukio. Bukankah dia sedang berjaga di depan asrama?" tanya Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, melihat anak sekelasnya yang dikenal tidak banyak bicara dan selalu menarik diri dari sekitarnya hanya untuk bermain _game console_ -nya.

"Apa dia menunggu seseorang? Gerak-geriknya mencurigakan," ujar Rukia lagi.

"Siapa yang dia tunggu?" Ichigo malah balik bertanya, "Yukio!" lalu berteriak memanggilnya.

Yukio menatap Ichigo, tidak ada ekpresi berarti di wajahnya. Ichigo bangkit dari duduknya sambil mengajak Rukia serta kemudian menghampiri Yukio.

"Apa kau menunggu seseorang? Apa yang kau bawa itu?" tanya Ichigo melirik kotak yang dibawa Yukio.

"Ayahku mengirim paket untukku tadi sore dan Komamura- _san_ baru memberikannya padaku malam ini. Aku tidak sedang menunggu seseorang. Aku harus kembali ke kamarku untuk meletakkan paketanku lalu kembali berjaga. Sebaiknya kau juga harus berjaga, _Senpai_!" jawabnya dengan intonasi datar kemudian pergi.

"Aku yakin ia menunggu seseorang tadi," gumam Rukia.

"Andai aku bisa, aku ingin menggeledah paketannya. Mencurigakan!"

"Penggeledahan? Ichigo, sepertinya aku punya ide yang bagus untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini."

"Ide apa itu?"

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan saat sedang berkumpul, sekarang ayo kita kembali ke pos masing-masing sebelum Kurumadani memergoki kita lagi."

Ichigo tersenyum jahil, "Kalau bisa aku ingin menciummu saat si afro itu memergoki kita!"

Pipi Rukia bersemu merah, "Jangan bodoh!"

"Terima kasih makan malamnya, Sayang!" ujar Ichigo kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Rukia, membuatnya malu-malu seperti anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke asrama putri! Kuharap tidak ada kasus lagi agar kita bisa segera pulang."

"Semoga saja, aku sudah sangat merindukan rumah dan kehidupan kita."

Ichigo melingkarkan tangan kanannya ke pinggang Rukia, menariknya hingga menempel pada tubuhnya selagi mereka berjalan menuju asrama putri. Rukia tidak pernah tahu bahwa rasa rindu Ichigo jauh lebih besar dari yang bisa dibayangkannya.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

3 Hari Kemudian

Sekolah mendadak ramai di pagi hari. Kabar bahwa Shiba Gunjo menemukan mayat seorang siswi kelas 1 di atas panggung aula sekolah yang tidak terkunci telah menyebar ke telinga para siswa yang lain. Mayat belum dievakuasi saat murid-murid berhamburan menuju aula sekolah tanpa mengganti baju tidur mereka, bahkan tak peduli dengan jadwal sarapan mereka.

"Itu Loly! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Loly!" teriak seorang siswi histeris. Gadis berambut kuning pendek itu tampak syok melihat sahabatnya telah tergeletak dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka lebar. Tidak ada jejak darah, hanya saja tubuhnya telah kaku.

"Baiklah anak-anak, ayo kembali ke asrama dan bersiap-siap untuk sekolah!" perintah wakil kepala sekolah mencoba tetap tenang dan ramah.

Dengan susah payah, suasana aula berhasil dikondisikan. Di TKP hanya ada kepala sekolah, wakilnya, Gunjo, Hisagi, Lisa, Menoly, dan para anggota COC.

"Kami sudah biasa tidak makan malam, kami biasa meluangkan waktu kami untuk bercerita di kamar, tapi malam itu… Loly tidak ada di kamarnya. Ia kembali pukul 9 dan menghilang saat aku bangun pagi ini. Aku tidak menyangka kalau…" Menoly menangis, Lisa memeluknya untuk menenangkannya.

"Elderberry. Masih belum matang dan ia telah memakannya, mungkin dalam jumlah yang banyak," ujar Rukia, ia melihat sisa buah kecil berwarna hitam itu di sekitar mulut korban., ada satu yang utuh di tangan kanannya, dan 3 buah tercecer di sekitarnya. Bentuknya bulat dan berukuran kecil, seperti anggur hitam.

"Lagi-lagi ada kartu ini," Toushiro mengambil sebuah kartu yang tergeletak di dekat kepala Loly, kartu kecil dengan gambar bintang berwarna hitam.

"Lambang Starlight? Loly sangat tidak menyukai Starlight! Tidak mungkin ia memiliki kartu penggemarnya!" ujar Menoly terkejut, tetapi kemudian ia tampak marah, "Pasti mereka! Pasti mereka yang melakukan hal ini pada Loly! Starlight itu! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka!"

"Yadomaru- _san_ , sebaiknya kau bawa Menoly ke asrama dan menenangkannya, kami akan mengurus hal ini. Hisagi- _san_ , kau kembalilah ke asrama."

"Baik, Ukitake- _sensei_ ," ujar Hisagi dan Lisa bersamaan.

Lisa membawa Menoly pergi, "Ayo, aku akan memanggilkan Senna. Dia kesehatan di kelasmu, kan? Siapa tahu dia memiliki obat penenang untukmu. Kau bisa menunjukkan kamarnya? Aku tidak melihatnya di manapun pagi ini."

Menoly hanya mengangguk dan pergi bersama Lisa.

"Ada 2 kemungkinan, korban dipaksa atau memang tidak tahu kalau buah ini bisa sangat beracun," ujar Toushiro sambil berpikir keras.

"Tidak banyak orang Jepang yang tahu kalau buah ini bisa beracun. Elderberry terkenal di Eropa, orang yang membawa buah ini ke lingkungan asrama sudah pasti orang kaya dan sudah tahu segala hal tentang buah ini, atau bahkan punya keluarga yang tinggal di Eropa," terang Neliel sambil memegang satu buah elderberry, masih terasa belum matang.

"Tunggu, bukankah elderberry sudah biasa dijadikan minuman? Bahkan bisa menyembuhkan flu."

"Itu bila buahnya sudah benar-benar matang dan diolah dengan benar, Kaien- _san_ ," sahut Neliel dan ia sangat tahu buah yang terkenal di Eropa ini.

"Kita harus membawa korban ke rumah sakit, aku akan membuat surat otopsi," ujar Soifon.

"Aku akan menghubungi keluarganya. Kaien- _san_ … tolong kau bawa gadis malang ini ke rumah sakit. Gunjo bisa menemanimu," ujar kepala sekolah.

"Aku dan Omeda akan ikut menemani kalian," sahut Soifon.

"Tunggu! Aku menemukan sesuatu."

Rukia melihat sesuatu di genggaman tangan kiri Loly, dan itu adalah beberapa helai rambut berwarna gelap.

"Ini bisa jadi barang bukti, siapa tahu Loly sempat menyerang pembunuhnya."

"Bagaimana jika rambut tersebut miliknya sendiri?" tanya Toushiro.

"Kita coba saja, kita serahkan ke laboratorium untuk mengambil DNA-nya."

"Ide bagus, Rukia! Aku dan Rukia akan pergi ke laboratorium untuk mencari pemilik rambut ini, aku juga minta sehelai rambut Korban sebagai pembanding," ujar Ichigo semangat, mungkin kesempatan untuk pergi bersama Rukia.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Malam itu tidak seperti biasanya, terasa sangat sepi dan sunyi, membuat suasana sekolah terkesan horror lantaran kejadian tadi pagi. Siapa pelaku yang telah membunuh Loly masih menjadi misteri, itu berarti siapa saja bisa menjadi pelakunya dan siapa saja bisa menjadi korban selanjutnya.

Secara kebetulan Lisa berjalan bersama Liltotto, Lisa jarang sekali bersama dengan anggota yang lain karena pos jaganya paling jauh dari yang lainnya, gerbang asrama putri. Mereka tetap berjalan bersama tanpa kata hingga akhirnya Liltotto berhenti di sebuah pos kecil depan gedung asrama putri, mereka melihat Neliel, Soifon, dan Rukia yang berjalan keluar asrama hendak meuju ke arah gedung sekolah.

"Lisa, malam ini aku tidak ikut jaga, ya!" ujar Nel sambil tersenyum saat melewati Lisa.

"Ya!"

Kemudian ketiga gadis itu berlalu.

"Mau ke mana mereka malam-malam begini?" tanya Liltotto sambil mengerutkan keningnya, merasa ada yang aneh sejak kedatangan mereka, tidak biasanya Liltotto memiliki rasa penasaran yang begitu besar.

"Ukitake- _sensei_ memanggil mereka ke rumahnya setelah makan malam."

"Urusan apa? Sepertinya tadi pagi mereka juga berbicara dengan Ukitake- _sensei_. Harusnya Ukitake- _sensei_ juga memanggil kita bila harus membahas tentang kematian Loly, kan?"

Lisa menaikkan bahunya cuek, "Kurasa tentang urusan akademis, sudah 1 bulan mereka di sini."

"Lalu?"

"Kau pikirkan saja, apa studi banding perlu waktu selama itu? Studi banding dan pertukaran pelajar punya konsep yang berbeda. Lagi pula, bagaimana dengan urusan sekolah mereka di Soul Society? Sudahlah! Aku akan pergi ke gerbang, kau... jangan sampai terlewat satu hal mencurigakan sekalipun!"

Liltotto memutar bola matanya, "Ya, kau tenang saja, _Senpai_!"

Kemudian Lisa pergi sambil memainkan lampu senter yang masih belum menyala di tangannya. Selepas itu Liltotto masih bergumam sendiri. Ada yang aneh dengan para murid baru itu, mereka tampak tidak biasa, seperti interogasi yang mereka lakukan pada grub band-nya sebelum konser beberapa hari yang lalu. Untuk sejenak Liltotto berpikir bahwa kedatangan mereka bukan untuk melakukan studi banding.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Ukitake Juushiro duduk bersila di atas _tatami_ , di hadapannya ada meja besar berbentuk persegi dengan beberapa cangkir teh hijau dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Semua anggota sudah berkumpul, termasuk wakil kepala sekolah kesayangannya, mereka duduk mengelilingi meja.

"Kukira kalian sudah tahu alasanku memanggil kalian ke sini, aku juga berpikir kalian punya hal-hal penting yang ingin dibicarakan," ujar pria ringkih berambut putih itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas jamuan minum teh-nya, Ukitake- _sensei_. Hasil otopsi hari ini keluar dengan cepat, Loly positif keracunan elderberry. Setelah diteliti memang elderberry yang masih belum matang bisa membuat seseorang meregang nyawa. Ada sisa-sisa buah elderberry di dalam lambungnya yang belum tercerna, dilihat dari _rigor mortis_ _ **,**_ korban tidak lama meninggal saat ditemukan pagi itu, mungkin baru 3 jam karena bagian yang kaku hanya kelopak mata, kepala, leher, dan rahang. Seperti pada korban sebelumnya _minus_ Mayu, terdapat lebam di paru-paru dikarenakan sesak napas berkepanjangan dan mengalami kejang. Sementara hanya itu informasi yang kami dapatkan," terang Soifon.

"Hasil dari tes DNA juga sangat cepat, DNA dari rambut yang ada di tangan korban dan rambut korban adalah negatif, jadi korban sempat menarik rambut tersangka sebelum akhirnya mati," timpal Ichigo.

"Lalu, apa pembunuhnya sudah bisa diketahui hanya dari rambut itu?" tanya kepala sekolah.

"Sayangnya... belum. Haya saja dari hasil yang kami dapatkan, pelaku memiliki rambut berwarna gelap dan memiliki darah orang asing, maksudku... ia seorang gadis keturunan dan bukan pribumi, selain itu usianya baru 16 tahun," jawab Rukia.

"Dilihat dari alat pembunuh jelas pelakunya bukan orang biasa, elderberry datang langsung dari Eropa dan ia pasti memesannya secara khusus," ujar Nel sambil berpikir, jari telunjuk ada di dagunya.

" _Sensei_ , apa aku bisa melihat siapa saja penyandang dana tahun ini?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba saja mendapat sedikit jalan keluar, namun pertanyaannya justru membuat rekan-rekannya bingung.

"Sepertinya kalian belum tahu ya? Tiap tahun kami memiliki penyandang dana tetap di masing-masing kelas, mereka yang memberikan sumbangan pada sekolah ini secara rutin selama anak-anaknya aktif menjadi murid kami. Para penyandang dana ini adalah orang-orang kaya yang dermawan, Rukia- _chan_ pernah menjadi salah satunya dulu," terang Kaien sambil menunjukkan senyum biasanya.

"Tahun ini?" kepala sekolah berjalan menuju rak buku kecil di dalam ruangan dan mengambil salah satu buku dengan sampul tebal berwarna hijau, "Data asli ada di kantor kepala sekolah, untung saja aku menyimpan salinannya. Untuk tahun ini di kelas 3 ada Mila Rose dan Mizuiro Kojima, di kelas 2 kita punya Gisele Gewelle dan Ggio Vega, sedangkan di kelas 1 ada beberapa nama di antaranya adalah Sayuri, Kasumioji Rurichiyo, Dokugamine Riruka, Kanoji Shu, dan Yukio Hans Voralberna. Penyandang dana terbesar saat ini dari keluarga Kasumioji."

"Sudah kuduga! Vokalis Starlight itu pasti ada kaitannya dengan kasus ini1"

"Tidak hanya si vokalis itu, Soifon, baru-baru ini aku melihat Yukio mendapat paket yang diakui dari ayahnya, ia menerimanya sekitar pukul 9.30 malam. Ia juga seperti sedang meunggu seseorang. Aku mencurigai si kecil itu juga."

"Ichigo! Apa kau bercanda? Si anggota keamanan itu? Dia memiliki rambut pirang dan dia adalah laki-laki, bukankah sangat tidak cocok dengan hasil tes DNA yang kau dapatkan itu?"bantah Omaeda.

"Siapa tahu saja ada kerja sama di antara Yukio dan pelaku sesungguhnya," ujar Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memeriksa para penyandang dana sekaligus siswi yang memiliki darah orang asing, sebaiknya kita juga memeriksa siswa penyandang dana yang memiliki darah orang asing juga. Mila Rose, Giselle Gewelle, Ggio Vega, dan Yukio, kita tanya alibi mereka di saat malam kejadian."

"Aku setuju dengan Rukia- _chan_!"

Ichigo menggeram, "Berhenti memanggil istriku dengan sebutan itu!"

Kaien tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya setara dengan dada, "Maaf Ichigo, aku hanya terbiasa!" ujarnya kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Diam kau!"

"Yah... mereka mulai lagi!" desah Toushiro sambil memijit pelipisnya, sedikit kesal dengan sikap bodoh rekan satu tim-nya.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Dalam waktu kurang dari 1 hari, keempat terduga tersangka telah berhasil ditanyai alibinya satu-persatu, sayangnya hasil yang didapat adalah nihil. Mila Rose, siswi kelas 3 penghuni kamar nomor 2 bersama Chizuru Honzo memiliki alibi yang kuat, mereka saat itu sedang terjaga hingga pukul 4 pagi untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah dan kebetulan di dalam kamarnya juga ada Emilou dan Sunsung, teman Mila yang ada di kamar nomor 3. Adanya tugas biologi yang menumpuk juga dibenarkan oleh Neliel lantaran saat itu Neliel juga sedang terjaga di dalam kamarnya untuk membantu Lisa mengerjakan tugas, ia juga mendengar suara Mila dan yang lainnya. Lalu si vokalis Giselle Gewelle, ia memiliki ciri yang paling cocok dengan hasil tes DNA dan ia mengaku bahwa pukul 3 pagi saat kejadian ia masih tertidur, ia memang sempat terbangun untuk minum air putih dan Candice adalah teman sekamar yang menjadi saksinya. Giselle memiliki kebiasaan membangunkan orang lain yang tidur bersamanya apabila ia terbangun di malam hari, jadi mereka berdua sudah pasti selalu bersama. Ggio Vega, siswa kelas 2 penghuni kamar nomor 1 di asrama putra bersama Omaeda. Omaeda memastikan anggota keamanan kelas 2 itu selalu tertidur pulas setelah jam jaganya berakhir dan itu pukul 1 pagi, 2 jam sebelum kejadian. Terakhir adalah Yukio, anggota keamanan kelas 1 yang tinggal di kamar nomor 3 bersama Luppi. Sebenarnya Yukio tidak dimintai alibi saat malam kejadian melainkan tentang paket yang didapatnya sebelum kejadian. Yukio berkata bahwa isi paketan itu hanyalah makanan dan vidio _game_ terbaru, ayahnya rutin mengiriminya paket langsung dari Eropa setiap sebulan sekali, Luppi membenarkannya, namun anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu tetap mengelak saat ditanya siapa yang ditunggunya di hari ia mendapat paketan. Sekali lagi, hasil interogasi berakhir mengecewakan karena tiap terduga memiliki saksi yang kuat.

Istirahat jam makan siang keesokan harinya, para anggota COC berkumpul di atap sebuah tempat yang jarang digunakan siswa lantaran harus melewati ruang pengendali jam besar gedung sekolah, seperti _bigben_ , hanya saja jauh lebih kecil.

Omaeda duduk bersila sambil melahap beberapa roti yang dibawanya dari kantin, Soifon duduk di sebelah Omaeda dan tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali, Rukia duduk di hadapan Soifon bersama Neliel yang duduk di sebelah kirinya dan Ichigo yang berdiri menyandar pada dinding pembatas di sisi kanannya, Toushiro ada di dekat Ichigo, berdiri tegak dengan tangan bersila.

"Aku merasa ada yang disembunyikan oleh Yukio. Aku sendiri yang bertanya padanya berdasarkan keterangan Kurosaki. Aku setuju dengan Kurosaki," gumam Toushiro, pandangannya terfokus pada kedua kakinya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Giselle memberikan keterangan palsu, walaupun Candice mengaku menjadi saksinya. Aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena aku tidak menyukai Giselle, hanya saja hasil dari tes DNA terlalu kebetulan."

"Aku sependapat dengan Soifon. Keterangan Giselle sedikit aneh," sahut Rukia.

"Jadi, kita membuang Mila dan Ggio dan menetapkan Giselle dan Yukio sebagai tersangka utama?" tanya Nel.

"Lebih bagus lagi kalau ada bukti kuat yang langsung mengarah pada mereka. Kalau saja kita tahu motif pembunuhannya dan memergoki pelaku sebenarnya!" sahut Toushiro, ia merasa geram.

"Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan penggeledahan?" saran Rukia.

"Aku setuju!" Ichigo menjadi orang pertama yang mengangkat tangannya.

"Tidak semudah itu! Penggeledahan hanya terjadi setahun sekali di akhir tahun ajaran, itu yang aku dengar dari Lisa. Lagi pula... kita harus membicarakan hal ini dengan anggota keamanan lalu meminta izin pada kepala asrama dan Ukitake- _sensei_ ," ujar Nel.

"Aku bisa menangani Kuukaku- _san_ dan Ukitake- _sensei_ , kalian bisa mengurus sisanya,"sahut Rukia dengan yakin.

"Mantan calon kakak iparmu?"

Rukia melirik malas, "Ayolah Ichigo, aku sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, itu kenyataan, kan?"

"Itu masa lalu, Ichigo."

Neliel menepuk dahinya, "Mereka mulai lagi!"

"Hey! Ada yang mau roti? Aku kekenyangan!"

"Omaeda! Kau semakin memperburuk keadaan!" desis Soifon.

Perbincangan mereka selalu berakhir dengan perkelahian kecil antara Tuan dan Nyonya Kurosaki.

 **^ COC : BLACKSTAR ^**

Keesokan paginya, Rukia berniat menemui kepala sekolah sebelum pelajaran sekolah dimulai walau sedikit terlambat saat itu. Ia hendak menuju ruang kepala sekolah saat seseorang menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu utama gedung sekolah.

"Rukia- _san_!"

"Hanatarou?"

Pemuda bertubuh kurus yang berdiri sedikit membungkuk di hadapannya itu mencoba mengatur napasnya sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi, ternyata kau baru saja datang."

"Ya, aku baru selesai piket ruang makan asrama putri. Ada apa?"

"Ukitake- _sensei_ mencarimu, katanya penting sekali."

"Baguslah! Aku baru saja akan menuju ke sana."

"Sebaiknya kau berlari."

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, "Berlari?"

"Kurosaki- _senpai_ juga ada di sana sejak tadi."

"Ichigo? Baiklah. Terima kasih informasinya!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kikuk, "Ya, sama-sama," namun sedetik kemudian kembali panik, "Sebaiknya kau bergegas!"

"Baiklah."

Rukia berjalan cepat menuju ruang kepala sekolah sambil bertanya dalam hati apa yang terjadi hingga Ichigo juga ada di sana. Saat ia membuka pintu ruang kepala sekolah, ia melihat di sana hanya ada Ukitake Juushiro, Shiba Kaien, dan suaminya yang berwajah khawatir.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Rukia- _chan_ , sepertinya kau harus pulang hari ini," Ukitake Juushiro berbicara dengan nada menyesal.

"Pulang? Tapi... kasusnya-"

"Ichiru sakit, ia tidak berhenti menangis sebelum bertemu denganmu," sahut Ichigo.

Sebelah tangan Rukia menutupi mulutnya, pupil matanya sedikit membesar dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, "Benarkah? Sejak kapan?"

"Aku tidak tahu, ayah bahkan tidak memberitahuku."

"Aku akan pulang sekarang juga."

Rukia hendak melangkah menuju pintu saat tangan Ichigo menghentikannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Sebaiknya... wakilku saja yang mengantar Rukia- _chan_. Kalau kau juga absen, bisa-bisa beberapa orang mencurigai kalian."

"Pria itu? Tidak! Aku tidak peduli! Aku sendiri yang akan mengantar istriku pulang."

"Kurosaki- _san_ , ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua selama kasus ini."

"Kumohon, Ukitake- _sensei_ , aku adalah ayah Ichiru, aku juga ingin melihat kondisinya. Aku akan segera kembali setelah melihatnya, sedangkan Rukia harus ada di rumah hingga Ichiru sembuh. Kumohon..." pinta Ichigo dengan suara yang lemah dan itu adalah saat di mana Ukitake melihat kelemahan Ichigo untuk pertama kalinya sejak pria itu datang ke sekolah.

Pria berambut putih itu menarik napas panjang kemudian tersenyum lemah, "Baiklah. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian adalah orangtuanya. Ichigo, menginaplah di rumahmu sahari atau dua hari setelah itu kembali lagi ke sini. Kaien, pinjamkan mobil pada Ichigo agar mereka bisa pulang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke asrama untuk bersiap," ujar Rukia.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidak terlihat bersama saat keluar dari gerbang sekolah. Sesuatu yang buruk bisa saja terjadi, pembunuhnya masih berkeliaran di asrama ini."

"Ya, _Sensei_."

"Terima kasih atas izinmu."

"Sama-sama."

Kemudian mereka pergi dari ruang kepala sekolah.

 **^ COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Selama perjalanan pulang mereka berdua hanya diam. Rukia menggigiti kuku jarinya sambil sesekali melirik pada papan di pinggir jalan, mencari tahu apa tujuan mereka masih jauh. Ichigo tahu bahwa istri mungilnya pasti sangat khawatir dan hal itu yang membuatnya tidak konsentrasi dalam mengemudi.

"Sebaiknya kau fokus pada jalan, Ichigo."

"Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dirimu dan jangan pedulikan aku, Rukia."

"Ya Tuhan... anak itu sakit di saat yang tidak tepat!"

"Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sulitnya Ichiru saat sedang sakit. Ia tidak mau bersama orang lain selain dirimu. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa aku melarangmu ikut menangani kasus ini."

"Ukitake- _sensei_ yang memintaku, aku hanya merasa harus menolongnya."

"Dan bertemu dengan mantan kekasihmu? Yang benar saja!" Ichigo mencibir.

"Ichigo!"

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf!"

Tak lama kemudian, mobil berhenti di depan rumah sederhana dengan klinik kecil di depannya. Rukia yang pertama kali turun, disusul dengan Ichigo. Langkah mereka cepat hingga masuk ke dalam rumah.

" _Tadaima!_ "

" _Oni-san_? _Nee-chan_? _Okaeri_!" sambut Yuzu, gadis berambut cokelat sebahu dengan suara yang riang, ia mengenakan seragam sekolah lengkap, hendak berangkat ke sekolah.

"Baguslah kalian telah datang! Kami benar-benar kewalahan," keluh Karin, kembaran Yuzu yang sangat berbeda, tomboi dengan rambut hitam yang dikuncir ekor kuda.

"Suhu badannya tinggi sekali tadi malam, tengah malam ia menangis terus, sepertinya ia sangat merindukan _Nee-chan_ ," lanjut Yuzu.

"Lalu di mana ia sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Rukia khawatir.

"Tenang saja! Ia ada di lantai atas dan sudah jauh lebih tenang," jawab Isshin, ayah Ichigo.

" _Oyaji_? Apa kau memberinya obat tidur dan semacamnya?"

"Tega sekali anakku menuduh hal yang tidak pantas pada ayahnya yang lemah ini..." Kurosaki Isshin mulai berdrama.

Rukia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke lanta 2, kamar Ichigo dulu saat masih belum menjadi suaminya, untuk sementara ia tidak peduli dengan drama yang dibuat ayah mertuanya, yang ada di pikirannya hanya Ichiru. Ichigo mengikuti di belakangnya, diikuti Isshin. Kedua adik Ichigo sudah pergi ke sekolah.

"Biasanya anak itu tidak akan diam sebelum bertemu dengan ibunya, jadi aku curiga karena anak itu sudah diam bahkan saat ibunya belum datang," Ichigo memberi penjelasan dengan dahi yang berkerut.

Rukia membuka pintunya dan berdiri diam dengan wajah terkejut. Ia salah lihat! Sudah pasti ia salah lihat!

"Rukia? Ada apa? Kau seperti melihat... hal yang aneh," kemudian Ichigo melihat ke mana mata Rukia tertuju, Di sanalah ia merasa harus segera menampar pipinya saat itu juga.

"Apa aku bermimpi?" tanya Ichigo.

" _Nii-sama_?"

"Kakakmu segera datang tadi malam begitu aku meneleponnya dan berkata bahwa Ichiru terus saja menangis. Kau tahu? Kurasa Byakuya memiliki sisi keibuan dalam dirinya. Sebaiknya kita biarkan mereka dulu," ujar Isshin yang kemudian kembali turun ke lantai 1.

Rukia tersenyum dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ichiru, putra tunggalnya yang berusia 5 tahun itu tengah tertidur dengan nyenyaknya di pangkuan kakak satu-satunya. Kakaknya tidur dengan posisi duduk menyandar di kepala tempat tidur, tangan kanannya berada di atas tubuh kecil Ichiru yang ditutupi selimut tebal dan hanya tampak kepalanya yang menyembul dengan rambut oranyenya, sedangkan di tangan kiri kakaknya terdapat buku cerita yang terbuka di halaman tengahnya.

"Apa kakakmu juga membuatkan susu untuknya? Sepertinya ia cukup berpengalaman."

Rukia memukul pelan Ichigo dengan sikunya.

"Aw! Sakit, Rukia!" pekik Ichigo tertahan.

"Ayo kita turun ke bawah, biarkan mereka tidur. Aku akan mengurus Ichiru setelah ia bangun nanti."

"Ini pemandangan tidak biasa! Aku akan mengambil gambar dan mengunggahnya di media sosial."

"Tidak perlu! Ayo Ichigo!"

Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo dengan paksa, tidak peduli dengan rengekan Ichigo. Untung saja Rukia cepat-cepat menyeret Ichigo pergi sebelum ia mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya, ia tidak ingin harga diri kakaknya jatuh hanya karena sebuah foto langka di media sosial.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _Rigor mortis_ : kekakuan mayat

Hai semuanya! Kalau ada yang menunggu fic ini, maaf ya.. Saya lagi gak semangat bahkan untuk ngetik aja, padaal di awal chapter aku sudah bilang kalo di buku fic ini sudah finish, tinggal diketik aja. hehe

* * *

Terima kasih ya buat **Eonnichee835** kalo aja kamu gak ngasih semangat mungkin aku masih males apdetnya, hehe, sebenernya ada niatan apdet tapi balik lagi ; penyakit males yang selalu kumat.. :3 , sekali lagi, thank you so much!

Terima kasih juga buat **wowwoh geegee** yang sudah baca fic saya ini dan penasaran sama ceritanya, rasa penasaran seorang reader itu juga semangat buat author macam saya loh! hehe ^^

 **Kurosaki2241** : iya itu typo, waktu itu aku apdetnya lewat hape dan ternyata ribet. Maaf yaaa kalo gak nyaman bacanya, terima kasih udah diingetin, udah aku perbaiki, hehe. Iya bakal makin rumit soalnya kasusnya beruntun, terima kasih kalo kamu suka dan juga terima kasih semangatnya ya! ^^

 **Lucya Namikaze** : yup bener! dan biasanya pembunuh yang ribet itu orangnya pinter loh..! *hmm.. bisa jadi clue ini. Sudah bisa nebak beloom? hehe. Terima kasih yaa

 **Kirara967** :Hai..!mm... clue selanjutnya di chapter ini ternyata pembunuhnya itu siswi loh.. hayo.. bisa nebak? Kurotsuchi sama Kurumadani memang dari sananya sudah aneh, kan? hehehe, oke ini aku sudah lanjut, moga kamu suka ya.. Terima kasih udah nunggu

Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah mampir dan baca fic rumit karya saya ini, dan maaf atas kesalahan yang saya buat selama dalam fic ini, *bungkuk-bungkuk


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **OOC dan masih ber-TYPO (yang satu ini bakal susah hilangnya)**

 **banyak hal yang menginspirasi fic ini, fic bergenre CRIME, jadi bacanya perlu hati-hati (bahkan author sendiri kadang gak hati2 #plakk)**

* * *

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **chapter 5**

 **THE STAR**

Rukia benar-benar merindukan suasana rumah, walaupun saat ini ia sedang berada di rumah ayah mertuanya, duduk di kursi sofa empuk dengan kepala menyandar malas, kemudian Ichigo mengempaskan tubuh di sampingnya, turut duduk untuk sekedar melepaskan penat dan rasa khawatir.

"Bagaimana kasusnya? Masih belum selesai?" tanya Kurosaki Isshin, ayah Ichigo yang datang dan ikut bergabung, duduk di kursi sofa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Belum ada titik temu. Ada sedikit bukti tapi tersangka memiliki alibi yang kuat. Pembunuhnya senang menggunakan sesuatu yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulut korban, seperti makanan," terang Ichigo.

"Yah... itu adalah cara yang paling mudah dan tidak ekstrim," Isshin mengubah posisi duduknya lebih santai, "Tidak beresiko meninggalkan bercak darah di TKP-mu dan korban tidak sadar kalau sedang menghadapi dewa kematian. Bagaimanapun hal itu termasuk cukup sadis bila pelakunya adalah seorang siswi SMA. Lalu bagaimana dengan Aizen? Sekarang dia mengajar di sekolah itu, kan?"

"Kurasa Kyoraku- _taichou_ benar bahwa Aizen telah bertobat dan memilih untuk menjadi pengajar. Para guru dan staff sekolah bersih dari kejadian ini, sekarang kami hanya butuh bukti yang lebih kuat lagi. Sudah ada 4 korban dan entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini," jawab Ichigo, ada sedikit nada frustasi di dalamnya.

"Kalian berjumlah enam orang, seharusnya kalian bisa menyelesaikan kasusnya lebih cepat."

Nada dingin dan menusuk, membuat Rukia dengan cepat duduk tegak sembari menengok ke sumber suara.

Ichigo menarik napas berat, "Andai saja kau ikut penyelidikannya."

" _Nii-sama_?"

" _Okaa-san_!" seru anak laki-laki yang ada di lengan Kuchiki Byakuya. Anak laki-laki itu merentangkan kedua tangannya, tidak sabar untuk pindah ke pelukan ibunya.

"Ichiru!"

Rukia bergegas menghampiri kakaknya dan menggendong Ichiru, namun yang terjadi justru anak laki-laki itu menangis.

" _Okaa-san_ jangan pergi," lirihnya.

"Dia baru saja bangun tidur dan aku mendengar kalian berbicara di bawah. Kurasa aku harus pulang, asistenku sudah menunggu di kantor."

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, _Nii-sama_."

"Apa si baboon itu masih tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalah kepolisian seorang diri?"

"Jaga bicaramu, Ichigo. Kau tetap saja seperti dulu," sinis Byakuya. Sejak dulu memang mereka berdua tidak pernah akur.

"Kenapa mereka masih belum memanggil polisi setempat? Bila masalah ini terus disembunyikan, kepala sekolahmu yang akan ditangkap," ujar Byakuya kali ini mengarah pada Rukia.

"Ukitake- _sensei_ tidak mau kasus sekolahnya sampai ke media. Kasus ini sangat besar, _Nii-sama_. Apa _Nii-sama_ bisa ikut membantu kami?."

"Tugasku tidak untuk menyamar, lagi pula wilayahku ada di Soul Society, kau bisa meminta bantuan pada polisi setempat. Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu."

"Sampai jumpa Byakuya- _ji-sama_!"

"Byakuya, terima kasih kau mau datang," ujar Isshin dan Byakuya hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil kemudian pergi.

"Apa dia tadi tidak cuci muka dan langsung pergi?"

"Kakakku tetap tampan walaupun tidak mencuci mukanya."

"Hee? Jadi kakakmu lebih tampan dariku?"

"Tentu saja!"

Isshin tertawa, "Harusnya kau tidak mempertanyakan hal yang sudah pasti, Ichigo."

"Kenapa kau semakin memperjelasnya, _Oyaji_?"

" _Okaa-san_ , maukah kau membuatkan puding jeruk untukku? Lidahku sangat pahit," pinta Ichiru dengan suara paraunya.

"Tentu saja, Sayang. _Okaa-san_ akan membuatkan yang banyak untukmu."

"Ichiru, apa kau tidak merindukan _Tou-san_ -mu ini?"

Tanpa diduga, Ichiru justru semakin mempererat pelukan pada ibunya.

"Tidak! Aku hanya ingin bertemu _Okaa-san_."

Sekali lagi, Isshin kembali tertawa dengan suara yang lebih keras.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

" _Okaa-san_! Aku bisa menggambar bintang!" ujar Ichiru dengan suara riang di dalam kamar, matanya mengantuk dan perutnya sudah kenyang lantaran ia menghabiskan 2 porsi puding jeruk setelah makan malam, suhu tubuhnya juga sudah menurun, jauh lebih baik dari tadi pagi.

"Kau harus tidur Ichiru, ini sudah malam. Lihat? Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10," tolak Rukia yang juga sudah mengantuk, ia sangat lelah. Sejujurnya, mengurus Ichiru jauh lebih melelahkan dibanding menyelesaikan kasus paling berat sekalipun.

" _Okaa-san_ harus melihat caraku menggambar!"

Ichiru merosot turun dari tempat tidurnya, mengambil satu buku secara acak yang ada di meja belajar ayahnya sekaligus pensilnya, ia kembali ke tempat tidur dan mulai menggambar di depan ibunya.

" _Okaa-san_ lihat aku! Aku akan mengajari _Okaa-san_!"

"Iya, _Okaa-san_ melihatmu, Sayang," walaupun matanya sudah setengah terpejam.

"Aku membuat satu titik di sebelah kiri, lalu aku menariknya miring ke atas, harus tengah-tengah agar bagus! Lalu aku menariknya lagi miring ke bawah sebelah kanan, lalu aku menariknya lagi miring ke sebelah kiri di antara titik kiri bawah dan titik atas, lalu aku menariknya lurus ke sebelah kanan di antara titik atas dan titik bawah kanan, lalu aku menariknya lagi ke titik pertama, jadi! Ini bintangku yang sangaaat besar!"

"Hebat, Ichiru! Itu bintang yang sangat besar!" puji Ichigo yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar, melihat hasil gambar bintang Ichiru yang memenuhi satu halaman kertas. Rapi, hanya saja caranya sangat rumit.

"Terima kasih, _Tou-san_ ," Ichiru tersenyum lebar.

Ichigo duduk di sebelah anaknya, "Tambahkan mata, hidung, dan mulut seperti ini," Ichigo menambahkan beberapa hal di atas gambar Ichiru, Ichiru tertawa.

"Mulutnya ada lidahnya!" dan Ichiru menambahkan lagi sambil tertawa. Ichigo tersenyum melihatnya, mengacak rambut anaknya gemas. Untung saja anaknya berambut oranye, kalau saja rambutnya hitam ia akan teringat kembali si mantan kekasih 'sialan' istrinya itu. Oh, sayangnya matanya mewarisi ibunya, bukan dirinya. _Amethyst_ yang cantik.

"Itu baru anak _Tou-san_!"

"Kau tidak istirahat? Besok kau harus kembali ke asrama," tanya Rukia.

"Aku akan istirahat, tapi setelah anak _Tou_ -san ini tidur!"

Ichiru tertawa lagi saat Ichigo menggelitiki perutnya.

" _Tou-san_ hentikan... aku akan tidur tapi hentikan tangan _Tou-san_ ," rengek Ichiru di tengah tawanya.

"Baiklah, ayo tidur!" ujar Ichigo kemudian menarik selimut, menyelimuti Ichiru yang berbaring di antara dirinya dan Rukia.

"Bolehkah aku ikut? Ichiru sudah sembuh, kurasa aku bisa-"

"Jangan pergi, _Okaa-san_. Jangan pergi lagi..."

"Kau dengar sendiri? Sebaiknya kau di sini dulu bersama Ichiru, aku akan menjemput bila saatnya tiba."

Rukia menarik napas panjang, "Baiklah."

" _Tou-san_ , kapan kita pulang ke rumah? Aku rindu sekolahku..."

"Kalau urusan _Tou-san_ dan _Okaa-san_ selesai kita akan pulang. Sabar ya..."

"Sekarang Ichiru harus tidur agar cepat sembuh, ya."

"Baiklah, _Okaa-san_."

Rukia mengecup kening Ichiru kemudian mengusap kepalanya pelan berkali-kali hingga akhirnya Ichiru terlelap. Ichigo menyamankan posisi tidurnya, tempat tidur ini sudah diganti dengan yang lebih besar sejak ia membawa Rukia ke rumah di malam pernikahan mereka. Dulu cukup luas untuk berdua, tapi sekarang harus dibagi dengan satu orang lagi yang tidurnya bisa saja memakan banyak tempat. Si kecil, walaupun tinggi badannya kurang lebih 1 meter, namun ia bisa berputar dengan mata terpejam. Bagaimana lagi, itulah anak-anak.

"Aku yakin bukan Giselle pelakunya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa seyakin itu, Rukia?"

"Entahlah, hanya firasat, tapi aku yakin Giselle bukan orang yang pemberani, ia selalu ditemani Candice kapan saja dan di mana saja, mereka tak terpisahkan. Kalau saja Giselle pelakunya, Candice harusnya juga ikut terlibat."

"Itu bisa jadi. Hasil tes DNA menunjukkan bahwa Giselle tersangka yang paling kuat."

"Ada yang salah, Ichigo... pembunuhan ini seperti terencana dengan matang dan Giselle bukan gadis yang cukup cerdas untuk menyusun rencana sebesar ini, selain itu ia juga tidak punya banyak waktu luang, kegiatan band menyita waktunya."

"Bagaimana bila mereka berlima adalah pelakunya?"

"Tidak mungkin!" elak Rukia, kemudian ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya, "Kejahatan seperti ini cenderung dilakukan seorang diri, karena bila dilakukan beramai-ramai rencana bisa gagal."

"Lalu siapa yang kau curigai?"

"Masih belum ada. Aku akan mencari tahu lagi. Selamat malam Ichigo sayang!"

"Err... apa tidak ada perlakuan khusus untukku?"

Rukia tersenyum lemah, "Aku akan memberinya setelah kasus ini selesai, aku janji!"

"Kalau begitu aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat! Aku mencintaimu, Rukia."

"Aku tahu."

Tak lama kemudian tidak ada suara lagi dari Rukia, wanita mungil itu terlelap begitu cepat, hanya Ichigo yang masih terjaga.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

5 hari setelah Ichigo kembali ke asrama, Ichiu sudah bertambah sehat. Anak laki-laki itu mengantar kedua bibinya ke depan pintu untuk berangkat kuliah setelah itu ia berlari menuju dapur, berdiri mematung di samping ibunya yang sedang memasak.

"Apa masih lama?" tanyanya dengan mata _amethyst_ yang berbinar, "Aku mencium bau yang enak. _Okaa-san_ memasak apa?"

Rukia menatap anaknya kemudian tersenyum sementara tangannya masih sibuk dengan teflon dan spatula.

" _Pancake_. Kemarin _Okaa-san_ membeli sirup maple di minimarket. Kau harus mencobanya."

"Tentu!"

Ichiru berputar menuju meja makan dan duduk di atas kursinya sambil mengayunkan kedua kaki.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia meletakkan 3 piring berisi _pancake_ di atas meja, setelah itu ia mengambil sirup maple yang dibicarakannya tadi. Sirup maple itu berada di dalam botol kaca berukuran sedang sehingga warna coklat tuanya terlihat dengan jelas, seperti madu. Rukia menuangkan sirup maple tersebut ke atas _pancake_ milik Ichiru _,_ sesekali ia tersenyum saat melihat Ichiru yang duduk sambil melonjak-lonjak melihat _pancake_ yang hampir siap untuk dimakan.

"Silakan dicoba," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar, bersikap seperti pelayan restoran.

Ichiru memotong _pancake_ tersebut dengan garpu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Ini enak sekali, _Okaa-san_! Aku suka!"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih."

"Yang itu untuk siapa?" tunjuk Ichiru pada seporsi _pancake_ yang belum dituangi sirup maple.

"Kakekmu, dari pagi kakekmu sudah ada di klinik, pasti ia belum sarapan."

"Lalu milik _Okaa-san_?"

Ichiru melahap makannnya hingga setengah porsi.

" _Okaa-san_ bisa memakannya nanti, Sayang."

" _Okaa-san_ , apa _Okaa-san_ punya kertas kosong yang tidak terpakai?"

Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, "Bukankah kemain Yuzu- _ba-san_ memberimu banyak sekali kertas tidak terpakai?"

"Semua sudah aku gambari bintang. Aku ingin menggambar lagi," Ichiru meminta dengan nada manjanya. Belakangan ini Ichiru sangat suka menggambar bintang, ia tidak lelah meskipun mulut kcilnya berkomat-kamit mengucap 'rumus' bintang yang dihafalnya dari sekolah.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita keluar beli kertas di minimarket."

Mata Ichiru berbinar, "Benarkah? Asik!"

"Habiskan dulu makananmu lalu kita pergi."

"Siap!"

Selagi menunggu Ichiru menghabiskan makanannya, Rukia membersihkan peralatan yang digunakannya untuk memasak. Tidak ada celotehan, hanya suara garpu dan sendok yang saling beradu di atas piring, lalu suara air keran yang mengalir. Sepintas Rukia kembali memikirkan rentetan kejadian yang sedang ditanganinya. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang dan apa ada kemajuan? Oh, apakah ada korban lagi? Pertanyaan terakhir adalah hal yang sangat tidak diharapkannya. Dilihat dari para korban yang merupakan siswi dengan julukan tersendiri;

Kyoko Haida siswi paling pendiam hingga beberapa anak sekelasnya terkadang tidak menyadari keberadaannya,

selanjutnya Mai Suzuki teman Kyoko yang dijuluki siswi paling miskin,

tak lama kemudian Mayu yang dikenal paling feminim,

korban terakhir adalah Loly Aivirne yang dikenal memiliki mulut paling jahat dan tidak pernah bersikap ramah bahkan pada para seniornya.

Ada beberapa kesamaan di antara kempat korbannya, para korban dibunuh dengan sesuatu yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya kecuali Mayu lalu ditemukan pada saat Gunjo mulai membuka pintu-pintu ruangan sekolah di pagi harinya, itu berarti pembunuh beraksi di malam hingga menjelang pagi, saat penjaga sedang lengah atau telah mengakhiri jam jaga malamnya. Kesamaan yang terakhir adalah kartu VIP Starlight, padahal jelas-jelas Mayu dan Loly bukan penggemarnya. Tidak ada petunjuk selain rambut tersangka yang ada di tangan Loly. Rukia kembali berpikir, kalau dari para korban tidak menemukan hasil, mungkin saja TKP bisa memberikan petunjuk! Rukia kembali memutar ingatan di mana mayat ditemukan;

korban pertama bersandar di tiang bendera sekolah, ada di depan gedung. Bila menghadap ke arah gedung, maka tiang bendera itu ada di sebelah kiri,

korban kedua ada di belakang gedung sekolah, menyandar pada pohon oak besar yang menghadap tepat ke pintu menuju halaman belakang, sejajar dengan pintu utama,

korban ketiga yang paling berbeda dari yang lain, ditemukan tenggelam di dasar kolam renang ruang olah raga, korban tidak pernah berenang bahkan saat palajaran olah raga. Ruang olah raga terpisah dengan gedung sekolah, ada di depan gedung sekolah sebelah kanan,

terakhir ada di aula sekolah, letaknya di sayap kiri gedung sekolah.

Tiba-tiba tangan Rukia berhenti menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, ia teringat 'rumus' bintang yang belakangan sering diucapkan oleh Ichiru. Bila ia menggambar denah sederhana gedung sekolahnya, ia akan menemukan lokasi korban pertama ada di bawah sebelah kiri, lalu lokasi kedua ada di atas tepat di tengah-tengah, lokasi ketiga ada di sisi bawah sebelah kanan, lokasi terakhir ada di pertengahan antara titik awal dan titik atas. Kalau saja dugaannya benar, maka lokasi selanjutnya sudah bisa dipastikan! Segera saja Rukia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar, ketakutan langsung menguasai dirinya. _Ya Tuhan! Berarti masih ada 2 korban lagi untuk menyempurnakan gambarnya dan itu bisa siapa saja!_ Ia merasa harus segera menelepon Ichigo dan menyuruh anggota yang lain berjaga-jaga di lokasi selanjutnya.

"Ichiru? Apa kau tahu di mana _Okaa-san_ meletakkan ponsel?"

"Di kamar."

Rukia bergegas menuju kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa Ichigo tidak mungkin membawa ponselnya di dalam asrama! Semua ponsel harus dititipkan di rumah kepala sekolah atau pengurus asrama. Sekarang yang harus ia lakukan adalah menelepon Ukitake- _sensei_ atau menunggu hingga Ichigo meneleponnya!

"Rukia- _chan_?"

Rukia terlampau cemas hingga ia terlonjak kaget dengan panggilan ayah mertuanya.

"Ichigo menelepon dan katanya penting! Ia sudah menelepon ke ponselmu berulang kali tetapi kau tidak mengangkatnya."

Sesaat Rukia bernapas lega, "Terima kasih, _Tou-sama_ ," ujarnya kemudian mengambil ponsel milik ayah mertuanya. Isshin yang saat itu masuk ke dapur dan telah selesai mengurus pasien-pasiennya kini duduk di sebelah Ichiru dan mengajaknya bercanda sesekali mengganggu Ichiru yang masih berusaha menghabiskan makanannya.

"Ichigo? Syukurlah kau meneleponku! Ada yang harus kukatakan padamu."

 _"_ _Bagaimana keadaan Ichiru? Apa dia sudah sehat?"_

"Sangat sehat! Ichigo, aku-"

 _"_ _Bagus! Kalau begitu aku akan langsung menuju rumah dan menjemputmu."_

"Apa? Tunggu Ichigo, ada apa ini? Kau terlihat panik."

Di seberang Ichigo terdiam sebenatr lalu kembali berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit lebih pelan dan tenang.

 _"_ _Gunjo menemukan Ryo Kunieda sudah tidak bernyawa pada pagi hari ini saat ia sedang memeriksa seisi gedung sekolah. Mayatnya ditemukan di-"_

"Gudang sekolah? Ada di sayap kanan gedung."

 _"_ _Kau benar! Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu?"_ suara Ichigo terdengar jelas bahwa ia sangat terkejut.

"Aku menemukan petunjuk. Kalau saja dugaanku tidak meleset, aku-"

 _"_ _Simpan penjelasanmu, kita bicarakan di sini bersama yang lainnya. Aku akan menjemputmu, tunggu aku!"_

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus memenuhi janjiku pada Ichiru dulu. Kau tahu? Petunjuk ini aku dapatkan dari Ichiru."

 _"_ _Benarkah? Tak kusangka! Baiklah, tunggu aku 20 menit!"_

Ichigo menutup teleponnya, dahi Rukia berkerut.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang siswi SMA memikirkan rencana sebesar ini?" gumamnya pelan pada diri sendiri.

"Rukia- _chan_ , apa ini untukku?" tanya Isshin sambil menunjuk _pancake_ yang masih utuh, "Perutku lapar sekali..."

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara aneh yang berasal dari perut Kurosaki Isshin, pria itu hanya tersenyum dengan menunjukkan barisan giginya, Ichiru tertawa.

" _Ojii-sama_ perutnya berbunyi ya?"

" _Pancake_ itu milik _Tou-sama_ , aku akan menuangkan sirup maple-nya," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ah~ kau memang menantuku yang paling baik! Terima kasih!"

 **^ COC : BLACKSTAR ^**

Ichigo tiba di rumah saat Rukia sedang menemani Ichiru menggambar di atas meja ruang keluarga. Ichiru tampak senang lantaran ibunya telah menepati janjinya untuk membelikannya setumpuk kertas berwarna-warni ditambah spidol warna dan kotak pensil oranye bergambar kelinci.

" _Tou-san_!" panggil Ichiru dengan suara riangnya, ia bangkit dan menghambur ke pelukan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Jagoan?" tanya Ichigo sambil menggendong Ichiru.

"Baik! Aku sangat merindukan _Tou-san_!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan bersiap-siap dulu."

" _Okaa-san_ akan pergi lagi? Apa _Tou-san_ datang untuk menjemput _Okaa-san_?" kini tatapan Ichiru berubah sedih dan kecewa. Sungguh, Ichigo tidak sanggup melihatnya.

" _Okaa-san_ hanya pergi sebentar, Sayang," bujuk Rukia.

" _Tou-san_ berjanji ini hanya sebentar, kalau semua sudah selesai, _Tou-san_ akan mengajak Ichiru pergi ke mana saja yang Ichiru inginkan, bagaimana?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, pergi ke sekolah, menemani _Okaa-san_ memasak, dan bermain bersama _Tou-san_."

Hati Rukia tersentuh dengan perkataan putra semata wayangnya, kemudian ia menghampiri mereka dan turut memberi sebuah pelukan hangat.

" _Okaa-san_ berjanji kali ini tidak akan lama, hanya 2 minggu."

"2 minggu? Itu lama sekali!"

"2 minggu setelah itu _Okaa-san_ langsung pulang. Setuju?"

Ichiru tampak berpikir sesaat, "Baiklah," ujarnya pasrah.

"Di mana _oyaji_? Aku tidak melihatnya daritadi."

"Rumah ini sepi sejak aku datang dari minimarket bersama Ichiru, sepertinya ayahmu sedang beristirahat."

"Aku akan membangunkannya."

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu Yuzu dan Karin pulang dari kuliahnya, dengan begitu aku akan tenang meninggalkan Ichiru di sini."

"Baiklah."

 **^ COC : BLACKSTAR ^**

Sore harinya mereka baru bisa kembali ke sekolah asrama. Ichiru sempat menangis saat hendak ditinggal, tetapi Rukia kembali meyakinkannya kemudian meninggalkannya dengan berat hati.

"2 minggu? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Ichigo ragu sembari melihat istrinya dari kaca.

"Semoga saja dalam waktu kurang dari 2 minggu pembunuhnya sudah terungkap, orang ini sangat berbahaya, Ichigo! Kurasa motifnya hanya untuk mencari perhatian sehingga ia telah mempersiapkan semuanya dengan matang."

"Apa kau tahu siapa pelakunya?"

Rukia terdiam, "Sayangnya tidak, aku hanya tahu di mana lokasi yang akan menjadi TKP selanjutnya. Apa ada kemajuan di asrama?"

"Keamanan asrama putri melakukan penggeledahan, kau bisa mendengar penjelasannya sendiri dari Soifon nanti."

"Selain itu?"

"Ada beberapa petunjuk yang ditinggalkan Ryo Kunieda, hanya saja aku tidak tahu petunjuk itu mengarah pada apa. Seperti biasa, di dekat mayat juga ada kartu yang sama seperti pada 4 korban sebelumnya."

"Satu korban lagi."

"Apa?" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.

"Pelaku akan membunuh 1 orang lagi dan semuanya selesai. Sebelum itu terjadi, sebaiknya kita sudah menangkapnya terlebih dahulu."

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di depan Gerbang sekolah. Komamura membukanya dan menunduk sebentar untuk memberi rasa hormat.

"Terima kasih, Komamura- _san_."

Tidak ada jawaban seperti biasa, penjaga gerbang utama itu memang sangat pendiam. Ichigo kembali melajukan mobilnya hingga ke halaman parkir sekolah.

"Kita tidak ke asrama dulu?"

"Nel mengirimiku pesan bahwa mereka saat ini sedang berkumpul di rumah Ukitake- _sensei_ , kita langsung menuju ke sana. Lagi pula… si wakil kepala sekolah itu tidak akan mengizinkan kita membawa ponsel ke dalam asrama, kan?"

"Kau benar."

Mereka berjalan menuju jalan setapak di sisi kanan gedung sekolah, melewati pepohonan rindang hingga sampai di depan rumah sederhana bergaya jepang kuno. Di sebelahnya terdapat rumah kecil yang hampir serupa. Rumah Ukitake- _sensei_ bersebelahan dengan rumah Komamura- _san_ , penjaga yang telah melayani sekolah hampir di sepanjang hidupnya.

Ichigo langsung masuk ke dalam rumah pertama yang lebih besar bersama Rukia yang mengekor di belakangnya.

"Apa kami terlambat?"

Di sana sudah ada Ukitake- _sensei_ , pemilik rumah yang sedang duduk di belakang meja berbentuk lingkaran, ada secangkir teh di hadapannya, lalu Shiba Kaien yang duduk di sebelah kepala sekolah, di sebelahnya lagi ada Nel yang duduk manis sambil menyesap teh, lalu Soifon dan Omaeda yang tengah memeriksa berkas-berkas di hadapannya, di sebelah mereka ada Toushiro yang duduk diam sambil bersedekap.

"Selamat datang! Duduklah! Aku akan menyiapkan teh untuk kalian berdua."

"Tidak perlu, _Sensei_ ," ujar Ichigo yang menggandeng tangan Rukia untuk duduk di antara Toushiro dan Ukitake- _sensei_ , "Ada hal penting yang diketahui Rukia tentang kasus ini."

"Benarkah? Apa itu?" tanya Soifon yang langsung menatap Rukia.

"Sebelumnya… bisakah kalian menceritakan padaku tentang apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?"

"Tentu saja, Nyonya Kurosaki," Nel meletakkan cangkir tehnya kemudian duduk tegap sambil bersedekap, "2 hari yang lalu kami melakukan penggeledahan di tiap kamar asrama putri. Aku dan Lisa di kamar kelas 3, Soifon sendirian di kamar kelas 2, Liltotto dan Nozomi di kamar kelas 1. Saranmu ini cukup berguna karena kami menemukan beberapa hal seperti krim pembesar payudara yang dimiliki oleh Mila, lalu-"

"Hal-hal milik wanita yang bersifat pribadi! Seharusnya hal semacam itu tidak dibicarakan disini," potong Soifon dengan dahi yang berkerut dan wajah memerah, "Aku menemukan sebotol obat tidur di laci lemari milik Cirucci, ia mengaku sering terkena insomnia di malam hari, jadi ia menggunakan obat tidur. Senna –teman sekamarnya- menyetujuinya, ia berkata bahwa ia sangat mudah terbangun bila mendengar suara walaupun suara jarum yang jatuh sekalipun, jadi ia yang menyarankan Cirucci untuk membeli obat tidur dan mencampurkannya ke dalam susu untuk diminum sebelum tidur," lanjutnya lagi.

Rukia terdiam, "Ada hal aneh lainnya?"

"Semua anak di kelas 2 menyimpan kartu bintang, di kelas 3 hanya Emilou dan Mila yang tidak memilikinya, sedangkan di kelas 1 tidak semua memilikinya," jawab Soifon.

"Itu berarti pelaku menyimpan setumpuk kartu bintang sisanya. Ada 13 kartu bila aku tidak salah menghitungnya, apa kau menemukannya?"

"Aku tidak menemukannya, Rukia. Oh agar kau tidak ketinggalan informasi, Ryo Kunieda dibunuh sekitar pukul 4 pagi karena menelan arsenik. Di sekitar korban ada kartu dan angka 0319 yang kami temukan tertulis di permukaan kardus berdebu, kurasa korban mencoba memberi kita informasi tentang pembunuhnya."

"Jelas pembunuh sudah menyiapkannya. Gudang tidak pernah terkunci, hanya dikunci dengan kayu panjang di depan pintu," sahut Toushiro.

"Saat Gunjo- _san_ memeriksa gudang pukul 6 pagi, kayu itu sudah tidak pada tempatnya, jadi ia masuk dan menemukan tubuh Ryo yang setengah kaku tergeletak di antara tumpukan kardus," ujar Nel melanjutkan penjelasan.

"Apa pembunuh tidak tahu kalau Ryo meninggalkan petunjuk?" kali ini kepala sekolah ikut berpikir.

"Ya, seperti petunjuk yang ada pada mayat Loly," timpal Kaien.

"Bukannya tidak tahu, kurasa pelaku sengaja membiarkan petunjuk itu diketahui. Tinggal 1 kali lagi setelah itu aksinya akan berakhir," ujar Rukia sambil menggosok dagunya.

"Apa? Apa kau sadar dengan yang kau ucapkan? Kita tidak akan membiarkan 1 siswi lagi menjadi korban!" ujar Toushiro.

"Maka dari itu aku menemukan hal ini! Semoga dugaanku benar," Rukia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan kertas berwarna merah muda yang dilipat, kemudian ia membuka lipatannya dan menunjukkan sebuah gambar, "Ini gambar Ichiru bila kalian ingin tahu."

Nel tersenyum, "Lucu sekali… apa ia baru bisa membuat gambar bintang?"

"Hey fokus!" tegur Toushiro.

Rukia tersenyum kecil, "Ya, anak itu terus menggambar bintang dengan rumusnya yang panjang, tapi dari situ aku menemukan petunjuk. Pelaku juga menggunakan rumus yang sama untuk menetapkan TKP para korbannya."

"Itu tidak mungkin!"

Kini mereka semua merapat, melihat pada gambar bintang milik Ichiru. Rukia mengambil pulpen dan membuat gambar sederhana di beberapa sisinya.

"Korban pertama, Kyoko ditemukan tewas menyandar di tiang bendera yang ada di sisi kiri gedung sekolah, itu berarti ada di titik ini. Lalu **8** hari setelahnya Mai ditemukan tewas menyandar pohon oak yang ada di belakang sekolah, sekarang kita naik ke atas dan berada di titik kedua. **15** hari setelahnya Mayu tewas tenggelam, kita ke bawah lagi untuk menuju ke titik yang ketiga. **19** hari setelahnya Loly ditemukan tewas di aula sekolah yang ada di sayap kiri gedung sekolah dan kita sudah ada di titik keempat. Pagi ini tepat **8** hari setelah kejadian terakhir, Ryo tewas di gudang sekolah yang ada di sayap kanan gedung, di titik kelima. Gambar ini hampir sempurna, jadi menurut kalian apa artinya?"

"Pembunuh menggambar bintang untuk menentukan TKP! Kau hebat Rukia- _chan_! Kau selalu bisa diandalkan sejak sekolah dulu!"

Rukia tersenyum, "Terima kasih, _Senpai_."

Ichigo menggeram rendah lalu menggenggam sebelah tangan Rukia, "Asal kau tahu wanita cerdas ini adalah istriku!"

"Iya aku tahu!" Kaien tertawa kecil sambil mengibaskan tangannya ke depan.

"Itu berarti tinggal 1 kejadian lagi untuk menyempurnakan gambarnya. Jadi, TKP selanjutnya akan kembali ke TKP pertama," ujar Omaeda dengan polosnya.

"Apa kau punya gambaran kapan sekiranya dan siapa pelakunya, Rukia- _chan_?" tanya Ukitake- _sensei_.

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu, _Sensei_."

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita harus menjaga tiang bendera."

"Saran yang bagus, Toushiro! Semenara kia harus coba memecahkan kode 0319 yang diinggalkan Ryo Kunieda," ujar Nel sambil tersenyum.

 **^ COC : BLACKSTAR ^**

Setelah diskusi sore itu, tugas jaga mulai berubah. Ichigo dan Neliel yang seharusnya berkeliling saat ini bergantian menjaga tiang bendera sekolah. Jam 7 setelah makan malam dijaga oleh Nel dan jam 10 malam dijaga oleh Ichigo hingga jam 1 pagi, terkadang Ichigo akan menjaga di sana hingga pagi ditemani oleh Rukia. Pergantian jaga ini hanya berlangsung selama 4 hari lantaran keesokan harinya mereka tidak bisa membuka mata untuk pergi ke sekolah. Sehari dua hari mungkin masih kuat, 4 hari berturut-turut begadang? Ichigo saja sudah mendapat hukuman dari Mayuri- _sensei_ untuk membersihkan kamar mandi karena ketahuan tidur saat jam pelajarannya dimulai.

Siang itu, Ichigo duduk di atas rumput tak jauh dari pohon oak. Di sebelahnya ada sapu lidi tergeletak dengan sampah yang sudah terkumpul hampir setengahnya. Ini jam makan siang, namun Aizen- _sensei_ bahkan dengan sadis tidak mengizinkannya menyantap makan siang, sepertinya ada dendam tersendiri dari si mantan narapidana itu dan ia memanfaatkannya setelah tahu bahwa Ichigo ada di sekolah ini menyamar sebagai siswa kelas 3 beserta istrinya untuk menyelesaikan kasus.

"Ini, aku tahu kau belum makan siang."

Seperti angin sejuk di tengah teriknya panas, Kurosaki Rukia menyodorkan sekotak bekal makan siang untuk Ichigo lengkap dengan sebotol minuman dingin. Ichigo tersenyum lebar dan langsung meraih kotak makan itu.

"Terima kasih! Kau penyelamatku, Rukia!"

Rukia duduk di samping Ichigo, melihat pria berambut terang itu menyantap bekalnya dengan lahap. Sebenarnya hanya masakan sederhana, _gyudon_ ditambah telur gulung.

"Aku membuatnya dari bahan apa adanya."

"Tidak apa-apa, ini juga sangat enak!" ujar Ichigo cepat dengan mulu penuh dengan nasi, kemudian menelannya susah payah, "Kau tahu? Aku merindukan masakanmu, lagi."

"Kalau begitu habiskan."

"Dengan senang hati!"

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan diam, sesekali ada embusan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi, menggesek dedaunan hingga memperdengarkan suara yang damai. Di samping kiri pohon oak seharusnya terdapat kumpulan hewan peliharaan sekolah yang tiap hari dirawat secara bergantian oleh siswa, dulu ada kelinci, ayam, marmut, dan tupai, sekarang hanya tinggal kandang kosong dengan pintu yang terbuka, tak jauh berbeda dengan sekotak tanah yang ada di samping kanan pohon, dulu di sana terdapat tanaman toga yang tumbuh dengan baik dan subur, sekarang seperti taman berhantu. Rukia hanya bisa berharap tahun ke depan sekolah ini tidak tutup karena berhantu.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" tanya Ichigo membuyarkan lamunan Rukia, Rukia tersentak kemudian menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ada."

"Ini kotaknya, terima kasih, Sayang!"

Rukia tersenyum, "Sama-sama!"

Suasana hening sejenak hingga kemudian Ichigo mendekati Rukia, menatap tepat di depan matanya hingga mata Rukia bergerak gelisah.

"Ichigo? Ada apa?" tanyanya gugup dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Diamlah," kemudian Ichigo mencium bibirnya. Entah ada angin apa yang membuat Ichigo menciumnya di tempat terbuka seperti ini. Awalnya Rukia bingung, namun tidak ada keinginan untuk memberontak atau lepas dari tindakan tiba-tiba pria berkepala oranye itu, justru ia memejamkan matanya saat Ichigo mulai melumat bibirnya semakin dalam dan mendorongnya untuk berbaring di atas rerumputan, tangan kanan Ichigo menumpu tubuh kekarnya agar tidak menindih Rukia yang ada di bawahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengusap pelan puncak kepala Rukia, Rukia tidak berbohong bila sebenarnya ia juga merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Biasanya Ichigo hanya melakukan hal ini saat hendak meminta 'jatah makan malam'-nya. Kejadian itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga Ichigo melepaskan dirinya, berpindah mengecup dahi Rukia, kemudian mereka beradu pandang. Mata lembut Ichigo juga napas Rukia yang memburu.

"Kenapa… kau tiba-tiba…"

"Kau lihat di jendela lantai 3? Orihime Inoue melihat kita, aku sudah jenuh dengan sikapnya yang terus membuntutiku sambil berusaha mengajakku berbicara. Kau tahu? Aku tidak tertarik lagi dengan gadis muda sejak aku bertemu denganmu. Di lantai 2 ada si rambut merah sialan iu, aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa kau adalah milikku, kalau perlu aku akan membawa Ichiru ke sini untuk membukikannya."

"Ichigo, itu… berlebihan-"

"Kau sudah biasa melakukannya denganku, kan? Harusnya kau tidak perlu malu," goda Ichigo dengan senyumnya yang menyebalkan.

"Iya, tapi tidak di tempat terbuka seperti ini! Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat kita?"

"Kuchiki! Kurosaki! Perbuatan kalian sungguh memalukan! Cepat berdiri dan perbaiki seragam kalian! Aku akan membawa dan melaporkan kalian pada kepala sekolah!"

Benar dugaan Rukia! Ochi- _sensei_ , wali kelasnya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan wajah merah padam, marah bercampur malu. Rukia segera mendorong tubuh Ichigo menjauh, namun Ichigo bahkan menanggapi amukan guru kelas 1 itu dengan malas.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Ochi- _sensei_ terus menceramahi mereka tentang tata krama dan serentetan peraturan sekolah lainnya hingga sampai di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Ukitake- _sensei_ , Anda harus menghukum mereka berdua, tindakan mereka sangat memalukan!" ujar Ochi- _sensei_ sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Kepala sekolah yang saat itu sedang menandatangani berkas seorang diri hanya memiringkan kepalanya melihat keributan yang terjadi tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Aku memergoki mereka berdua tengah berciuman di halaman belakang sekolah!"

Wajah Rukia kembali merah, sedangkan Ichigo hanya membuang mukanya tanpa rasa peduli.

"Baiklah, terima kasih laporannya, kau boleh keluar sementara aku akan menghukum mereka berdua."

Ochi- _sensei_ keluar ruangan dengan menutup kembali pintunya.

"Anak-anak… perbuatan kalian sangat dilarang. Sebaiknya kau bersabar sampai kasus ini selesai, Ichigo."

"Maafkan aku, _Sensei_ ," Rukia yang menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

Ukitake tersenyum kikuk sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Itu tidak perlu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan Ichigo di sini. Kalau begitu aku akan menghukum kalian. Datanglah ke rumahku nanti sore untuk minum teh sebagai hukuman kalian, Tuan dan Nyonya Kurosaki."

Ichigo tersenyum, "Sudah kuduga! Aku tahu hukuman itu yang akan kau berikan!"

"Tentu, _Sensei_. Terima kasih."

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 _Gyudon_ : Nasi dengan irisan daging sapi tebal

Hai semua yang setia menunggu fic ini! (maaf bila author kepedean), ternyata pindahin fic dari buku ke leptop itu bukan hal yang mudah ya.. ada - ada aja penyakitnya yang dateng, entah males, entah ngantuk. huft~ tapi akhirnya saya sudah berhasil pindahin 1 chapter lagi, hehe. Mudah-mudahan gak terlalu rumit ya chapter yang ini. Oh ya... ada angka yang aku bold di percakapan Rukia, itu untuk clue selanjutnya dan bakal diungkap di chapter depan. Sudah bisa menebaknya?

* * *

Terima kasih buat semuanya, **Azura Kuchiki - Eonnichee835 - - Naruzhea AiChi - abarai - BLEACHvers - Kurosaki2241 -kirara967 ,** juga buat para silent reader sekalian ^^

balasan review:

 **abarai** : silakan, kakak! ^^

 **BLEACHvers** : terima kasih mau menunggu, iya ya ternyata rumit ya fic ini? hehe maaf ya.. untuk koreksiannya terima kasih banyak ya.. iya itu aku yang salah, saat itu saya pasti sedang khilaf #plakk , iya terima kasih ya.. ! ^^

 **Kurosaki2241** : saya juga penggemar crime dan riddle tapi no horror dan no bloody, hehe, berarti kita satu genre! aseeek.. XD - terima kasih ya.. iya aku gak masukkan semua serius di fic aku, kalo semuanya diisi serius nanti dahinya jadi ikut berkerut kaya' si Ichigo, hahaha *ups, terima kasih udah baca fic aku dan semoga gak bosen ya! ^^

 **kirara967** : ayo ditebak siapa.. ? sebentar lagi pelakunya bakal terungkap, mungkin di chap depan ato 2 chap lagi, sabar yaa! ^^ hihi disini byakuya memang gak terduga. terima kasih sudah baca fic aku ini ! ^^

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Hari itu Rukia menemani Ichiru menggambar dengan kertas-kertas bekas yang diberikan Yuzu tadi pagi. Rumah sepi, Ichigo kembali ke Seiretei, adik kembarnya pergi kuliah, sedangkan ayah mertuanya sedang ada pasien.

"Apa yang kau gambar itu, Ichiru?" tanya Rukia yang lebih menyerupai jerit histeris saat melihat gambar mengerikan anaknya. Beberapa gambar mirip jempol tangan dengan mata, hidung, dan mulut, lengkap dengan garis menyerupai tangan dan kaki. Sosok itu ada yang memakai kostum kelinci, Superman, Batman, P-Man, dan yang terakhir adalah yang paling mengerikan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia gambar? Tunggu! Apa itu janggut tipis di salah satu sisi mahakarya putranya?

Ichiru terawa, "Ini _ojii-sama_ memakai kostum kelinci!" tunjuk Ichiru pada gambar sosok aneh memakai kostum kelinci, dan selanjutnya ia menunjuk gambar di sebelahnya.

"Ini _ojii-sama_ jadi Superman, _ojii-sama_ jadi Batman, _ojii-sama_ terbang seperti P-Man!"

"Lalu… ini?"

" _Ojii-sama_ memakai baju balet!" sahut Ichiru dengan suara riangnya.

Rukia menepuk dahinya, "Seharusnya kau tidak menggambarnya, Ichiru!"

"Oh, cucuku menggambarku? Kau benar-benar sayang _Ojii-sama_ -mu ini ya? Aku merasa menjadi orang paling bahagia di dunia ini!"

Tiba-tiba Kurosaki Isshin muncul dari balik pintu ruang klinik dengan menari-nari seperti seorang ballerina, pria paruh baya iu bersorak heboh pada Ichiru.

Ichiru tertawa, "Iya! Aku sayang _Ojii-sama_!"

"Ya Tuhan…."

Rukia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, jadi ini alasan putranya menggambar kakeknya dalam kostum ballerina?

 **OMAKE FIN**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER BY TITE KUBO**

 **STORY BY ME (yang merujuk pada banyak hal)**

 **OOC dan tentu saja masih TYPO**

 **Fic bergenre CRIME, jadi bacanya harus hati-hati ya! ^^ aku terinspirasi dengan banyak hal yang telah aku baca, terutama dengan** ** _ridle-ridle_** **yang ada di dalamnya, aku baca dari banyak sumber di internet.**

* * *

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **chapter 6**

 **I GOT YOU!**

Sesuatu terjatuh saat Rukia membuka loker sekolah di pagi hari, kepalanya sedikit miring ke kanan dan dahinya berkerut heran. Benaknya mencoba menerka sementara tangannya meraih secarik kertas yang dilipat rapi menjadi 4 bagian di atas lantai.

"Rukia?"

Rukia mendongak, urung mencari tahu walau kertas sudah ada di genggaman tangannya.

"Ashido?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku tetap mencintaimu walaupun _senpai_ oranye itu telah menciummu di halaman belakang sekolah kemarin."

 _Blush!_ Wajah Rukia kembali merah, bukan karena perkataan Ashido, tetapi karena Ashido dengan terang-terangan mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya dilihat.

"E-Eh?" Rukia mendadak gugup.

"Rukia? Apa itu?" Nel datang mendekati Rukia, melihat sesuatu yang terdapat di tangan Rukia.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, sampai jumpa di kelas!" Ashido pergi dengan senyumnya yang dipaksakan.

"Apa surat cinta dari Ashido?" tanya Nel mencari tahu, karena bila itu ternyata hanya surat cinta, ia tidak akan bertanya lagi.

"Bukan. Ini terjatuh saat aku membuka lokerku, mungkin seseorang menyelipkannya di sela-sela lubang karena kunci lokerku tidak rusak sama sekali."

"Benarkah? Lalu apa isinya?"

Rukia membuka kertasnya dan ia sangat terkejut dengan isinya, begitu pula dengan Nel yang mendadak berubah tegang.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Nel memerintahkan keenam anggota COC berkumpul di atap sekolah setelah jam pulang, ia merasa bahwa surat itu perlu didiskusikan bersama anggota yang lainnya dengan segera.

"Hey, _taichou_ -ku medapat surat cinta dari Ggio Vega!" seru Omaeda yang langsung disambut lirikan tajam dari Soifon.

"Diam kau! Bocah ingusan itu! Berani-beraninya dia merayuku!"

"Berarti ada 2 orang yang mendapat surat spesial hari ini?"

"Kau benar, Nel! Rukia mendapat surat cinta dari Ashido pagi ini, itu yang aku lihat. Si sialan itu belum menyerah juga rupanya!" geram Ichigo.

"Sayangnya bukan surat cinta dari Ashido yang kudapatkan pagi ini. Aku menemukannya terjatuh dari lokerku dan sudah jelas ditujukan kepadaku."

Rukia meletakkan surat yang sudah terbuka di atas lantai hingga mereka semua bisa membacanya, dan mendadak atmosfer di sekitar mereka menjadi tegang.

" _Aku sudah tahu semua, Kuchiki Rukia, atau... Nyonya Kurosaki? Bersiaplah karena waktumu tidak lama lagi._ "

"Beraninya dia mengancam istriku! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, Rukia!"

"Tunggu! Ini kesempatan yang sangat bagus! Rukia hanya harus menghadapinya agar kita bisa menangkap pelakunya," Toushiro angkat bicara, menimbang-nimbang.

"Maksudmu Rukia menjadi alat untuk memancingnya? Aku tidak setuju!"

"Sebenarnya aku berpikiran sama dengan Toushiro."

"Rukia~" Ichigo mulai merajuk, ia tidak percaya bahwa Rukia tidak ada di pihaknya kali ini.

"Pelaku tidak sembarangan memilih korban, ia sudah meneliti tiap-tiap korbannya dan Rukia adalah pengecualian. Kita datang di tengah rencananya telah berjalan dan ini dimanfaatkannya untuk mengakhiri permainan. Kalau pemikiranku benar, kita lanjutkan saja. Kali ini kau yang ada di garis depan, Rukia."

Ichigo diam dengan dahi yang berkerut dua kali lipat dari biasanya, walaupun benar namun ia tetap tidak sependapat dengan pemikiran Soifon.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Malam hari berjalan seperti biasanya, berjaga di pos seperti biasanya ditambah pos yang menjadi calon TKP terakhir, tetapi masih belum ada petunjuk yang mengarah pada pembunuhan selanjutnya. Rukia tidak takut, ia bahkan tidak merasa gentar sedikitpun. Surat itu merupakan kunci dari permasalahan yang intinya adalah tersangka ingin menjadi pusat perhatian saat waktunya tiba, tidak ada motif yang lainnya, dan motif seperti ini justru lebih mengerikan. Rukia terus memikirkan siapa yang memiliki peluang besar menjadi pelaku pembunuhan berantai ini hingga ia sampai di dalam kamarnya dan mendapati ketiga teman sekamarnya masih terjaga.

"Kalian belum tidur? Ini sudah lewat tengah malam."

Momo menatap Rukia kemudian tersenyum, gadis bertubuh mungil itu tadinya tengah membaca buku di atas _futon_ , ia berada di sudut kamar, jadi penerangan lampu lilin pun memberikan pencahayaan yang cukup untuknya.

"Selamat datang, Rukia- _chan_!" sapa Momo.

"Aku sering menemukanmu masih terjaga sambil membaca buku saat pulang dari tugas jaga, tapi kalau mereka berdua... sepertinya ini kejadian yang benar-benar langka," ujar Rukia yang kini melihat pada sudut ruangan lain, di sana terdapat 2 orang sejoli bangsawan yang tengah asyik bermain tebak-tebakan sambil sesekali tertawa kecil dengan tangan menutup mulutnya. Ada buku di tangan Rurichiyo, ia membacanya dengan keras sementara Sayori yang berusaha menebaknya. Rukia menarik napas panjang, kemudian menggelar _futon_ -nya di sebelah Momo.

"Kau tidak terganggu?"

Momo menggeleng kemudian tersenyum, sudah pasti gadis itu terganggu karena suara mereka terlalu berisik, namun ia tidak punya kekuatan untuk menegur mereka.

"Apa yang kau baca?"

"Oh, beberapa hari lalu Shiro- _chan_ memberiku buku ini. Agatha Christie? Sepuluh anak negro... baru malam ini aku sempat membacanya dan aku ketagihan hingga aku tidak ingin terlelap sebelum menghabiskannya."

Tipikal si rambut putih itu, novel dengan teka-teki pembunuhan yang rumit. Sepertinya rekan satu kasusnya itu menyukai gadis ini, bahkan gadis ini memanggilnya dengan nama kesayangan! Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya!

"Apa kau sudah pernah membacanya, Rukia- _chan_?"

"Sepertinya Toushiro menyukaimu."

Dalam cahaya remang, Rukia dapat melihat wajah Momo berubah merah.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu... Rukia- _chan_?" tanyanya gugup.

"Novel itu, novel kesukaannya. Yah... sebagai teman satu angkatan di sekolah, aku sangat mengenalnya. Ia akan mencoba membawa orang yang disukainya untuk mengenal apa yang menjadi kesukaannya, untung saja kau suka dengan novel itu, berarti kalian berdua memiliki selera yang sama. Bicara soal novel itu, aku sudah pernah membacanya dulu."

Sayup-sayup Rukia mulai menangkap apa yang sedang dibicarakan Rurichiyo saat ini.

"Kana dan Kala ditemukan mati tergeletak di ruang tamu, diduga karena kekurangan oksigen. Di sekeliling mereka terdapat banyak pecahan kaca dan ceceran air. Tadi malam tidak ada orang di rumah tersebut, hanya ada Akira yang menjaga rumah. Hikari yang datang pagi-pagi menemukan mereka tidak serta-merta melaporkan kejadian itu ke polisi melainkan membungkus Kana dan Kala dengan plastik hitam lalu membawanya ke tempat sampah terdekat untuk dibuang.[1]"

Kemudian mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan bingung.

"Itu kejam sekali..." cicit Sayori.

"Itu tidak kejam! Hikari melakukan hal yang seharusnya dilakukannya," sahut Rukia, pertanyaan semacam ini bisa menimbulkan salah paham bila orang yang membacanya tidak mengerti kebenarannya.

"Kuchiki- _san_? Tidak kusangka putri bangsawan Kuchiki memiliki pemikiran yang kejam seperti itu!"

"Maafkan aku, Kasumioji- _san_. Aku hanya ingin meluruskan cerita yang kalian baca. Hikari sudah seharusnya tidak melapor ke polisi dan membuang mereka ke tempat sampah karena mereka berdua hanyalah ikan."

"Ikan?" Rurichiyo dan Sayori terkejut dengan mata yang membulat.

"Kana dan Kala adalah dua ekor ikan peliharaan Hikari. Di kalimat yang lain terdapat dugaan kekurangan oksigen, pecahan kaca, dan ceceran air, itu berarti akuarium mereka pecah sehingga Kana dan Kala tidak bisa lagi bernapas tanpa air. Kalian bisa menebak siapa pelakunya? Akari. Ia satu-satunya yang menjaga rumah, dan kalian tahu hewan apa yang biasa menjaga rumah?"

"Anjing?" Sayori ragu-ragu.

"Tepat!"

"Wah, kau jenius! Kau bisa menyelesaikan _ridle_ tingkat medium ini, Kuchiki- _san_!" seru Rurichiyo takjub.

"Kalau boleh tahu, dari mana kalian mendapatkan buku itu?"

"Kunieda- _san_. Selama hidupnya di sekolah ini ia sangat menyukai cerita detektif dan _ridle_. Aku pernah melihatnya membaca buku ini lalu aku mencoba membacanya bersama Sayori."

 _Oh! Pantas saja Ryo Kunieda meninggalkan petunjuk di akhir hidupnya!_ Batin Rukia dalam hati.

"Oh, ada satu lagi! Ini tingkat sulit!" Rurichiyo masih bersemangat, "Seorang pencuri profesional melakukan aksinya di sebuah hotel yang sedang menggelar pameran. Dalam aksinya ia selalu meninggalkan kartu remi KING (K) untuk menandakan bahwa semua itu dilakukan oleh orang yang sama. Pada aksi kali ini, pencuti itu meninggalkan sepucuk surat di samping kartunya. Polisi memanggil detektif ternama yaitu Sherlock Holmes yang langsung membaca surat tersebut. Isi surat tersebut sebagai berikut ; _Aku adalah pencuri yang selama ini kalian cari, memang tidak biasanya aku meninggalkan sepucuk surat begini, tapi di surat ini aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku akan pensiun. Dua minggu lagi aku akan melaksanakan pencurian besar-besaran, karena itu aku akan memberitahu kalian tempat itu dan tentu saja aku tidak memberikannya secara cuma-cuma. Aku akan memberi kalian sebuah kode. Ini adalah kodenya; 12151407151204041514. Untuk mempermudah, kuberi kalian petunjuk yang lain, 'buang benda berharga di sana'. Perlu diingat, aku telah memasang bom mekanik di lokasi kejadian, untuk menjinakkannya kalian harus memasukkan kode. Kodenya berupa huruf, yakni benda berharga yang telah dibuang dalam petunjuk di atas_. Bagaimana cara Sherlock Holmes memecahkan kasus tersebut?[2]"

Rurichiyo dan Sayori lagi-lagi saling berpandangan bingung. Rukia pernah menemui pertanyaan semacam ini, kalau tidak salah pertanyaan untuk menentukan apakah ia cukup berkompeten untuk menjadi anggota COC, dan ia menjawabnya dengan benar, tapi ia sama sekali lupa. Ya Tuhan! Rupanya mengurus Ichiru telah banyak menumpulkan otaknya!.

"Petunjuk ini tidak masuk akal!" gerutu Rurichiyo.

"Lewati saja! Kurasa kita tidak akan bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Tunggu! Bisakah kau ulangi lagi kodenya?" pinta Rukia sambil menarik kertas dan meraih pulpen milik Momo. Momo hanya mengangguk saat Rukia memintanya hanya dengan isyarat mata.

"12151407151204041514."

"Coba kita bagi angka-angka itu," ujar Rukia sambil memberi garis batas di tiap 2 angka, "Kalau tidak salah, begini caraku dulu menyelesaikannya," tiap 2 angka diubahnya menjadi urutan huruf abjad hingga ia menemukan satu kata di sana, "Longolddon."

"Long-apa?" tanya Rurichiyo dengan mata yang menyipit.

"12 untuk L, 15 untuk O, 14 untuk N, dan seterusnya. Urutan abjad!"

Rurichiyo dan Sayori bersamaan membentuk huruf O pada bibirnya, diam-diam Momo pun menutup bukunya dan turut menyimak pembicaraan mereka.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya Momo.

"Buang benda berharga di sana. Benda berharga itu sekaligus kode untuk menjinakkan bom-nya,"jawab Rurichiyo, sebenarnya ia tidak sadar bahwa ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara kepada Momo dan menganggapnya ada.

" _Gold_? Emas?" tanya Momo ragu.

"Kau benar, Momo! Kalau _Gold_ dibuang dari Longolddon maka lokasi pencurian selanjutnya ada di London!" sahut Rukia sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wah... kalian cocok bekerja sama menjadi detektif! Ini kasus yang sulit!"

"Kau benar, Sayori! Siapa yang mengira kalau barusan angka itu adalah urutan dari huruf abjad?"

Tunggu! Rukia berpikir kembali. Barisan angka itu merupakan urutan dari huruf abjad. Seketka ia teringat dengan angka 0319 yang menjadi petunjuk lain di TKP pembunuhan Ryo Kunieda! Ryo Kunieda menyukai _ridle_ dan memuja Sherlock Holmes! Mungkin saja...

"Kau tahu? Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengajakku bergabung dalam pembicaraan mereka," bisik Momo, "Mungkin mereka tidak menyadarinya," lanjutnya lagi yang disusul dengan tawa kecil.

Rukia tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, ajak mereka ke bahan omongan yang sama berikutnya."

"Entahlah, aku sudah terbiasa diabaikan oleh mereka. Aku mau tidur dulu, selamat malam Rukia- _chan_!"

"Selamat malam."

Momo menarik selimutnya dan tidur membelakanginya. Tak lama kemudian Rurichiyo dan Sayori juga tidak bersuara, mereka tidur. Hanya Rukia sendirian yang masih terjaga, ia sudah tahu lokasi TKP terakhir, semoga saja tebakannya tidak salah sehingga ia bisa pulang dengan selamat.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Sesuatu terjatuh lagi saat Rukia membuka lokernya, surat dengan lipatan yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

" _Apa kau sangat ingin bertemu denganku? Aku menunggumu besok pukul 3 pagi di bawah tiang bendera sekolah. Kau boleh membawa teman-temanmu, tapi aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku akan mengakhirimu terlebih dahulu sebelum kau dan teman-temanmu menjangkauku. Jangan lupa membawa perlindungan diri!_ "

Surat itu lebih mirip seperti tantangan daripada ancaman untuk mendekati kematian. Rukia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan melanjutkannya?"

Rukia berjingkat kaget dan melihat ke belakang, "Toushiro!"

Pria yang memiliki tinggi tak lebih dari dirinya itu tengah menyandar loker di dekatnya. Rukia memberikan surat itu untuk dibaca oleh Toushiro.

"Aku sudah yakin. Kita sudah hampir mencapai 100%, tidak mungkin aku menyerah saat ini."

"Aku sudah tahu itu! Tapi aku yakin Kurosaki akan langsung mengirimmu pulang agar kau selamat."

"Bisa kulihat apa isi kertas itu?" tanya Ichigo tajam, ia baru saja datang dan berdiri di dekat mereka dengan marah. Toushiro memberikan kertas yang dibawanya.

"Ichigo!"

Hanya butuh waktu sebentar bagi Ichigo untuk membaca isi surat itu dan menatap Rukia marah bercampur khawatir. Sejujurnya, Rukia sudah memperkirakan reaksi berlebihan Ichigo ini.

"Aku akan menghubungi Kyoraku- _taichou_ untuk menarikmu! Ini sudah kasus kedua yang membuatmu terlibat dalam bahaya!"

Rukia menarik napas dalam, berdebat dengan Ichigo dalam keadaan marah adalah pilihan yang paling buruk.

"Ichigo, pelankan suaramu. Kita masih ada di lingkungan sekolah," tegur Toushiro.

"Aku tidak peduli!"

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi, Ichigo. Kau harus percaya padaku."

"Surat ini menunjukkan bahwa kau dalam bahaya!"

"Sebaiknya aku pergi, aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan rumah tangga kalian," ujar Toushiro pelan kemudian pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kalau aku dalam bahaya maka kau akan ada di garis depan untuk melindungiku dan itu selalu terjadi. Kau ingat saat itu? Saat kita hampir kehilangan Ichiru?"

"Saat ini pun aku juga tidak ingin Ichiru kehilangan dirimu."

Rukia tersenyum kemudian memegang sebelah pipi Ichigo dengan lembut, "Tidak akan! Kita akan selalu bersama!"

Ichigo menurunkan tangan Rukia kemudian menggenggamnya, "Entahlah, aku hanya..." ia memberi jeda sesaat untuk menarik napas berat, "Aku hanya memiliki firasat bahwa kali ini akan berakhir buruk," lanjut Ichigo.

"Tenang saja! Kita berenam dan dia hanya seorang diri, sebaiknya kau bawa surat ini dan memberitahukannya pada Nel. Aku akan mampir ke kelas 2 dan mencari Soifon."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian Rukia berjalan menuju ke lantai 2, sementara Ichigo hanya menatap punggungnya sambil memikirkan cara untuk melindungi istri yang sangat dicintainya. Ia harus membuat rencana B karena sepertinya pembunuh sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

Secara kebetulan Rukia bertemu dengan Soifon saat baru menginjakkan kakinya di lantai 2. Wanita itu hanya sendirian, menyandar pada dinding sambil meminum jus jeruk dalam kemasan.

"Soifon?"

"Oh, Rukia?"

Ini bukan hal biasa yang dilakukan Soifon, wanita itu selalu serius dalam segala hal, berdiri melamun sambil menikmati jus jeruk menjadi daftar paling akhir yang akan dilakukannya. Seakan membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Rukia, Soifon menggoyang jus jeruk tersebut dan menunjukkannya pada Rukia.

"Ggio memberikannya padaku pagi ini. Yah... aku memang pernah berkata padanya bahwa aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya minuman ini, ini enak! Kau tahu kan kalau aku lebih suka air putih daripada minuman apapun di dunia ini? Kurasa minuman ini akan menjadi minuman favoritku yang kedua."

"Dan melamun sambil menikmatinya? Kau mulai menyukai anak laki-laki itu?"

"Kau bodoh? Tentu saja tidak!" Soifon berdehem, "Aku memikirkan sesuatu yang menggangguku belakangan ini. Kau tahu serentetan kasus ini membentuk satu pola yang teratur?"

Rukia melirik suasana di sekitarnya kemudian menarik tangan Soifon, "Sebaiknya kita bicarakan di tempat lain saja. Di sini terlalu ramai."

Di sanalah mereka berada, di dalam kamar mandi wanita. Ruangan yang cukup besar dengan 4 buah bilik kamar mandi. Ada 3 buah westafel dilengkapi dengan kaca lebar yang menempel pada dinding. Ruang kamar mandi tersebut bersih dan berbau harum. Soifon menyandar pada dinding sementara Rukia menyangga tubuhnya pada westafel. Ia hanya diam hingga seseorang yang ada di salah satu bilik kamar mandi keluar dan memastikan tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat sebelum ada orang yang curiga dan mengira kita punya kelainan."

Rukia tersenyum mengejek, "Aku yakin pikiranmu tidak sedangkal itu, Soifon."

"Rentetan kejadian memiliki pola teratur, sejak kau mengurutkan kejadian pembunuhan sore itu aku mendapatkan sesuatu. Kejadian pertama, kemudian kejadian kedua 8 hari setelahnya, kejadian ketiga 15 hari setelahnya, kejadian keempat 19 hari setelahnya, kejadian terakhir adalah 8 hari setelahnya. Bila kita mengurutkan semua angka itu menjadi alphabet..."

"HOSHI[3]!"

"Belum, masih H-O-S-H dan tinggal 1 kejadian lagi untuk membuat kata-katanya menjadi sempurna, huruf I adalah huruf ke-9 dan itu berarti 9 hari setelah kejadian terakhir. Itu artinya..."

"Besok. Aku mendapat surat kedua dari pelakunya."

Mata Soifon membulat, "Benarkah?"

"Ia sudah tahu dan menantang kita semua untuk datang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membuktikan kalau aku bisa menangkapnya!"

"Dengar! Ini yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Aku ingin kau mengawasi seseorang dari kelas 2, kau awasi kamarnya malam ini karena aku yakin gadis ini pelakunya."

"Lalu kau? Kau datang seorang diri ke TKP?"

"Ada Ichigo dan Toushiro, mungkin Nel juga akan ada di sana, sementara kau di sini saja."

"Baiklah. Siapa yang kau curigai?"

Rukia membisikkan namanya. Awalnya Soifon tidak begitu yakin, namun Rukia meyakinkan dengan beberapa petunjuk yang mengarah pada orang yang dicurigainya.

"Salah ataupun benar, kau boleh segera menyusul ke TKP. Aku yakin kau tidak ingin ketinggalan informasi."

Soifon tersenyum dengan sebelah bibirnya yang terangkat. "Tentu! Itulah diriku! Aku akan kembali ke kelasku karena kita sudah terlalu lama," ujarnya kemudian pergi.

Rukia masih berdiam diri di dalam kamar mandi, ia menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin kemudian menarik napas panjang.

"Ya Tuhan... bantu aku! Jika dugaanku benar, maka tidak akan ada yang terjadi karena Soifon telah menangkapnya lebih dulu."

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Sudah hampir tengah malam, namun Ichigo malah terus berdiri mematung menghadap tiang bendera. Satu jam yang lalu ia menyuruh Zennosuke Kurumadani untuk memeriksa di setiap sudut lapangan dan sekitar tiang bendera sampai-sampai si rambut afro itu menyebutnya aneh. Hasilnya tidak ada hal mencurigakan di sana.

"Mencari sesuatu?"

"Nel?"

Gadis berambut toska itu berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di samping Ichigo, ikut menatap tiang bendera.

"TKP terakhir ya? Aku akan berjaga melewati jam jagaku hingga aku bisa tahu siapa yang mengendap ke luar asrama di atas pukul 12 malam."

"Terima kasih, Nel."

Neliel mengibaskan tangannya ke depan sambil tertawa pelan, "Sudahlah! Kita satu tim, Ichigo!"

"Kenapa harus Rukia yang menjadi korbannya?"

"Semua korban adalah kelas 1 dan kebetulan Rukia ada di posisi itu, jadi pembunuh memilihnya," jawab Nel sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Apa kau sudah membuat rencana B?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu tenang saja! Aku akan kembali ke pos karena sebentar lagi anak-anak keamanan itu mengakhiri jam jaganya. Sebaiknya kau juga kembali, kau bisa merobohkan tiang bendera bila terus menatapnya seperti itu!"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum samar, dengan langkah berat ia kembali mengarah pada gedung asrama putra.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Rukia kembali ke kamarnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 malam. Nozomi memintanya untuk menemaninya mencari makanan di dapur asrama. Entah nasib buruk apa yang menimpa mereka, tidak ada satu pun makanan yang tersisa. Jadi, Nozomi hanya membuat mi instan yang ada di dalam lemari persediaan dan mengambil susu yang ada di lemari pendingin. Ada satu kotak susu ukuran 1 liter yang telah terbuka di sana, Nozomi berkata bahwa Senna –anak dari kelas 2- selalu pergi ke dapur pukul 9 malam untuk meminum segelas susu, susu kotak berukuran 1 liter itu milik Senna yang dititipkan di lemari pendingin dapur, Nozomi memintanya sedikit tanpa izin dari Senna, saat Rukia menyebutnya sebagai pencuri, Nozomi hanya tersenyum dan berkata bahwa seorang pencuri tidak akan dihukum hanya karena segelas susu. Setelah itu Nozomi tampak cepat-cepat ingin pergi ke kamar karena merasa sangat mengantuk.

"Baru kembali?" Momo menyapa Rukia dengan suara yang serak.

"Iya, apa kau terbangun karenaku?"

"Tidak. Tidurlah Rukia- _chan_ , kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Kau juga."

" _Oyasumi_."

Tak lama kemudian terdengar dengkuran halus dari Momo, Rukia hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Apa Momo tadi benar-benar sadar? Karena orang yang terbangun di tengah aktifitas tidurnya kemungkinan besar memiliki kesadaran 50%. Rukia menarik napas panjang, bagaimana ia bisa tidur? Jantungnya berpacu cepat saat ini. Ini tidak sama seperti saat Ichigo melamarnya dulu, atau saat pertama ia menyelesaikan kasus sebagai anggota COC, tetapi ini seperti kau merasa waktu berjalan sangat lambat sementara kau sedang menunggu sesuatu yang sangat penting yang akan membuktikan siapa yang lebih dulu menyerang dan siapa yang lebih dulu diserang.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Sudah pukul 3 pagi dan kepala Ichigo terasa sangat berat. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena kepalanya tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. _Sial!_ Ichigo merasa bahwa ia telah dibohongi! Ia mencoba berdiri dengan tangan yang menumpu pada pohon, mencoba mengatur napasnya yang mulai terasa sesak.

"Ada apa, Ichigo?" tanya Toushiro yang baru saja datang bersama Omaeda.

"Se-sesak... kepalaku... sa-sakit sekali! Hah... aku tidak tahu! H..h.. si brengsek Yukio itu! Hah... ia memberiku... minuman... hah... macam apa?"

" _Spyritus Vodka_! Aku melihatnya diam-diam membuang botol itu di tempat sampah lalu menutupinya dengan sampah yang lain. Kandungan alkoholnya 96%! Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Kupikir ia sendiri yang akan meminumnya karena aku akan melaporkannya pada Ukitake- _sensei_ , ia masih di bawah umur! Tunggu! Jangan-jangan ia bekerjasama dengan pelakunya!"

"Woa! Asap! Ada asap putih mengepul dari arah gedung sekolah!"

"Rukia... hh... tolong... selamatkan... Rukia..."

"Sudah pasti! Omaeda, bila kau tidak belihat siapa-siapa langsung saja menuju ke asrama putri dan cari Soifon! Aku akan menerobos asap dan mencari Rukia."

"Ya. Sebaiknya kau hati-hati, kita tidak tahu asap apa itu dan tidak memiliki perlindungan diri."

Toushiro dan Omaeda berlari menuju gedung sekolah sementara pandangan Ichigo semakin kabur, ia jatuh terduduk menyandar pada pohon. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yukio bekerja sama dengan pelaku untuk menyelesaikan kegilaannya. _Rukia, kau harus baik-baik saja!_

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Soifon tidak berada di pos jaganya malam ini melainkan hanya duduk di tepi kolam yang menjadi pusat ruangan untuk kamar kelas 1 dan 2 sehingga ia bisa mengintai semua siswi kelas 1 dan 2. Ia tadi melihat Rukia berjalan bersama Nozomi di akhir jam jaganya, mereka menuju dapur dan tak lama kemudian ia melihat gelagat aneh Nozomi, gadis berambut hijau tua itu seakan ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarnya dan tidur. Rukia sempat menatapnya seakan memberi kode bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Liltotto juga kembali ke kamarnya langsung setelah jam jaganya selesai. Di atas jam 12 malam, Mashiro –teman sekamarnya- pergi ke kamar mandi dan sempat menyapanya kemudian segera kembali lagi ke kamarnya. Ada juga Candice dan Giselle yang keluar dari kamarnya sambil menengok ke kiri dan kanan, mereka sempat beradu pandang dengan Soifon, namun tak lama kemudian mereka berdua pergi menuju dapur dan kembali tidak lebih dari 15 menit kemudian. Tidak ada lagi siswi yang terlihat keluar dari kamarnya selepas itu, bahkan siswi kelas 3 pun tidak tampak turun dari lantai 2 sejak pukul 12 malam tadi. Sebenarnya menunggu adalah tugas yang paling membosankan di antara tugas yang lainnya, namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan misi seperti ini, 'menunggu' untuk memetik hasilnya adalah hal yang sering diperintahkan oleh Kyoraku- _taichou_ untuknya sebagai bagian dari mata-mata.

Sudah pukul 3 dini hari tepat, Rukia keluar dari kamarnya tanpa berbicara apapun padanya, hanya saling beradu tatap seakan dari tatapan mata mereka telah cukup berkomunikasi dan meyakinkan satu sama lain atas tugas yang sedang dijalani. 15 menit telah berlalu, namun yang diintainya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Tidak ada petunjuk apapun, tidak ada suara apapun, berbagai macam kemungkinan dan pemikiran berlalu lalang di benaknya hingga ia menyadari satu hal, ia telah melupakan satu hal sepele yang berdampak besar! Hari di mana Ryo Kunnieda ditemukan tewas, Senna tidak terlihat di kerumunan siswa! Padahal seharusnya Senna ikut hadir di antara mereka lantaran ia salah satu anggota tim medis asrama putri dari kelas 2! Soifon segera bangkit dan berlari menuju pintu dengan angka 5 di depannya, kamar paling dekat dengan barisan kamar anak kelas 1, kamarnya menghadap utara langsung pada taman. Dengan ragu ia menggeser pintunya. _Tidak dikunci!_ Ia menyalakan lampu dan tampak Senna tidak terganggu sama sekali! Seharusnya Senna terbangun saat mendengar suara sekecil apapun, Senna sendiri yang berkata seperti itu dan beberapa teman sekelasnya setuju. Di kamar itu hanya ada Senna dan menyisakan 1 tempat tidur kosong yang tersisa. _Sial! Sejak kapan gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya?_ Rutuknya dalam hati. Soifon hendak keluar kamar, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah gelas kosong tak jauh dari Senna. Soifon mengambilnya dan memeriksa beberapa tetes susu yang tersisa di dalamnya. _Obat tidur! Pantas saja ia tertidur dengan pulas!_ Bila dugaannya benar, ia harus bergegas ke TKP karena pelaku sudah ada di sana sejak awal!

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Neliel menunggu dengan bosan, bahkan saat ini ia telah mengantuk. 15 menit yang lalu Rukia sudah pergi ke gedung sekolah seorang diri, ia sudah menawarkan diri untuk menemani, namun Rukia menolaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin membahayakan Nel. Omongan macam apa itu? Nel juga anggota COC dan bahaya apa yang bisa ditimbulkan seorang siswi SMA untuk dirinya? Sayangnya ia tidak punya pilihan, ia hanya menunggu orang lain keluar dari pintu utama asrama putri dan menangkapnya, namun hingga saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang keluar! Ini aneh!

"Nel- _san_!" Omaeda berteriak dari kejauhan, berlari kemudian berhenti untuk mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal. Rasa kantuk Nel tiba-tiba menghilang! Ia segera menghampiri pria gendut itu.

"Ada apa?"

"Dimana Soifon- _taichou_? Ada asap di depan gedung sekolah, asap itu putih dan mengepul! Baunya sangat harum dan menyengat!"

Mata Nel membulat, "Apa?! Rukia ada di sana! Apa ada seseorang yang mencarinya?" tanyanya berubah panik.

"Hanya Hitsugaya- _san_."

"Ichigo! Di mana Ichigo?"

"Dia pingsan karena minum spi- entah apalah itu!"

"Nel! Omaeda! Ayo kita segera ke lokasi! Ternyata pelaku sudah ada di gedung sekolah sejak awal! Aku merasa dibodohi," tiba-tiba Soifon berlari mendekati mereka.

"Ini sungguh hal yang paling ceroboh!"

Mereka bertiga berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa agar tidak seorang pun di dalam anggota mereka yang terluka.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

15 menit yang lalu

Rukia tiba di lokasi tepat pada waktunya, namun tidak ada siapa pun di sekitarnya, sepi dan dingin bahkan dedaunan enggan untuk bergerak. Ia melihat tiang bendera dan mendapati sesuatu yang sedikit mengkilap saat terkena cahaya lampu, sesuatu itu melumuri beberapa bagian tiang bendera, entah apa itu karena ia merasa bahwa menyentuhnya akan menjadi hal yang bodoh. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara kaleng yang dilempar. Rukia tersentak, tak sampai menunggu lama terdapat bunyi 'Bussss' disusul dengan asap putih yang mengepul. Asap itu sangat tebal hingga jarak pandangnya menjadi terbatas, mungkin hanya 3 sampai 4 langkah di depannya. _Baunya sangat wangi dan menyengat! Ya Tuhan!_ Mendadak kepalanya pusing dengan aroma yang begitu menusuk indera penciumannya ini, dadanya terasa sesak hingga ia harus batuk tanpa henti, tanpa sengaja ia memegang tiang bendera untuk menopang tubuhnya kemudian menutup hidung dengan kedua tangannya. Seketika tubuhnya bergetar, ia sadar telah melakukan dua hal bodoh yang dapat mengancam keselamatannya sendiri. Ia sudah tahu jebakannya, namun masih terjebak di dalamnya! Kepalanya menjadi lebih sakit 2x lipat dan pandangannya mulai kabur, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekatinya secara perlahan, disusul dengan suara tawa seorang gadis muda yang angkuh.

"Kau lihat? Aku yang memenangkan permainan ini!" gadis itu tertawa lagi.

Dalam pandangannya yang kabur, Rukia melihat seorang gadis bertudung hitam keluar di antara kepulan asap. Gadis itu membuka tudungnya, menampakkan raut wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan, gadis berambut ungu tua, matanya menatap tajam seakan Rukia adalah mangsanya yang tak berdaya. Rukia terduduk lemah di atas tanah, entah apa yang terjadi lantaran tubuhnya bahkan tidak mau berkompromi untuk tetap tegak, terkulai lemas menyandar pada tiang bendera. Gadis itu mendekat, memegang kedua pipi Rukia dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya membawa spuit[4] berisi cairan tidak berwarna.

"Bagaimana permainanku ini, Nyonya Kurosaki Rukia? Kau berusaha menangkapku, kan? Tapi bahkan kau dan teman-temanmu tidak bisa menemukanku!"

Rukia tersenyum lemah, "Aku sudah tahu, Cirucci Sanderwicci," ujarnya lemah.

Cirucci tertawa, "Sayangnya hal penting yang kau ketahui itu akan lenyap bersamamu!"

Cirucci memasukkan spuit ke mulut Rukia dengan paksa dan memasukkan cairannya perlahan, namun baru setengah berjalan, spuit itu terlempar dari tangannya.

"Hey!"

"Aku menemukanmu!"

"Tidak kusangka kau akan datang, anak pendek! Lihatlah! Wajahmu pucat sebelum bertarung denganku? Haha menyenangkan sekali!"

Itu Hitsugaya Toushiro, menendang tangan kanan Cirucci hingga spuit itu terlempar, pria itu datang dengan wajah yang pucat dan keringat yang membanjiri dahinya, namun ia tetap memaksakan diri dan bersikap normal. Bau menyengat ini membuatnya sesak dan pusing sekaligus, sesaai ia melihat pada wanita bertubuh mungil berambut hitam yang menyandar di tiang bendera, gadis itu tampak tak sadarkan diri!

"Bertahanlah Rukia, bantuan akan segera datang."

Pandangan Toushiro mulai menggelap, tak butuh waktu lama pasti ia akan terjatuh. Cirucci tertawa, tangan kanannya membawa botol spray kecil yang disembunyikan di balik jubahnya, menyemprotkannya ke wajah Toushiro.

"Kau juga tidak bisa diandalkan! Selamat tidur pahlawan kesiangan!"

Toushiro benar-benar terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri kali ini, Cirucci membuang botol itu dan mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di sekitarnya.

"Aku akan melanjutkannya, kalau perlu aku akan membunuh kalian semua satu-persatu. Di mana alat itu? Oh ini dia!"

Cirucci meraih spuit yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya dan hendak memasukkan sisa cairan lagi ke dalam mulut korbannya

"Obat bius semprot Chlorophyll? Pintar sekali!"

"Hey! Apa-apaan kaliam ini?" Cirucci memberontak lantaran tiba-tiba kedua tangannya terkunci, seorang wanita berambut hijau toska menahan tangan kirinya dan seorang pria gemuk menahan tangan kanannya.

"Kami menangkapmu, Cirucci Sanderwicci! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau adalah seorang psikopat," ujar Nel tajam.

Cirucci terdiam sesaat kemudian kembali tertawa.

"Tangkap saja aku! Hahaha! Sejujurnya, inilah yang kuinginkan!"

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus penjahat itu dan omong kosongnya. Omaeda, bawa gadis itu seorang diri! Nel, kau bantu Toushiro! Aku akan menolong Rukia," perintah Soifon dengan tegas sambil menyimpan botol semprot Chlorophyll tanpa menghapus sidik jari pelaku sebagai barang bukti.

Omaeda mengunci kedua tangan Cirucci, Nel menghapiri Toushiro dan Soifon menghampiri Rukia, memeriksa keadaannya.

"Sianida-lagi. Ia tidak sadar! Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan cepat!"

"Ya... sebaiknya kau cepat karena kalau tidak, ia akan mati," sahut Cirucci dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

 _Whuuuz_!

Tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang, menghilangkan asap yang mengepul di sekitar mereka. Ada 5 orang pria yang datang ditambah 1 anak perempuan aneh berambut merah jambu, anak perempuan itu membawa kipas angin yang sangat besar. Saat asap sudah benar-benar menghilang, ia mematikan kipas angin itu dan tertawa senang sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Yo!" sapanya.

"Kalian urus para anggota kalian yang lemah itu! Aku kepala polisi wilayah Seiretei dan aku akan mengurus penjahat itu," ujar seorang pria bertubuh besar dengan banyak sayatan luka di tubuhnya.

"Terima kasih karena kalian telah banyak memperhatikanku," Cirucci masih berbicara tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

Pria itu mengambil alih Cirucci dari tangan Omaeda.

"Namaku Zarakki Kenpachi, aku menangkapmu atas tindak pidana pembunuhan berencana yang telah memakan 5 korban, hampir 6. Kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya di pengadilan."

"Tentu! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya seperti dongeng!"

Zarakki Kenpachi tersenyum licik, "Kau menarik juga! Aku suka penjahat sepertimu! Ayo Yachiru! Letakkan saja kipas angin bodoh itu dan kita bawa penjahat ini!"

"Oke!"

Di waktu yang sama, seorang pria tampan bertubuh tegap dengan rambut hitam datang menghampiri Rukia, wajahnya datar namun tampak jelas di matanya bahwa ia sedang cemas, ia memeriksa denyut nadi Rukia, masih ada dan semakin lemah.

"Sianida," ujar Soifon langsung pada intinya.

Pria itu menggendong Rukia tanpa banyak bicara, "Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Di mana Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"Ia pingsan tidak jauh dari asrama putra, Kuchiki Byakiya- _sama_ ," jawab Omaeda gugup.

"Renji, urus Ichigo! Aku harus segera membawa Rukia ke rumah sakit."

"Siap, _Taichou_!"

Pria berambut merah itu segera berlalu melaksanakan tugas dari atasannya.

"Seiretei bukan wilayahmu, kenapa kau datang?" tanya Soifon.

"Aku datang bukan sebagai kepala polisi dan semacamnya, tapi sebagai kakaknya. Seseorang menghubungiku dan menyebutku sebagai rencana B," jawabnya kemudian berlalu.

"Itu Ichigo. Ia sudah memperkirakan hal ini sebelumnya," gumam Nel.

"Tidak kusangka salah satu muridku ternyata seorang psikopat," desah Ukitake Juushiro sambil menunduk sedih.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita mengadakan tes psikologi untuk para siswa besok, _Sensei_."

"Kau benar, Kaien. Sekarang tolong kau bantu mereka, antar mereka ke rumah sakit. Aku akan memerintahkan Gunjo dan Kurumadani untuk membereskan kekacauan ini."

"Baik, _Sensei_."

Satu persatu kekacauan mulai dibereskan, semua yang terluka dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat dan pelaku menunggu untuk diadili. Kasus ini pertama kalinya di dalam sejarah sekolah yang masuk dalam pemberitaan publik karena terlalu besar hingga tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

1) Kumpulan _Ridle_ yang aku dapat dari google dan namanya sudah aku ganti.

2) Kumpulan _ridle_ dengan sumber yang sama.

3) Hoshi artinya Bintang

4) SPUIT / alat suntik = pompa piston sederhana untuk menyuntikkan atau menghisap cairan atau gas, SPUIT sendiri terdiri dari tabung dengan piston di dalamnya yang keluar dari ujung belakang.

* * *

Hai saya kembali lagi! ada yang menunggu fic ini? kalau ada, maafkan saya yang sudah terlambat sangaaat lama ini. Di sini sudah tertangkap siapa pelakunya, tapi motifnya masih belum ya, ada di chap berikutnya~ sudah aku ketik kok tapi belum diedit ulang.. ada 2 chapter lagi trus fic ini sudah tamat ^^ banyaaak sekali inspirasi dan dorongan buat ngetic fic ini, tapi godaannya lebih banyak, aku gamers kawan-kawan, babysitting sekaligus nge-game.. hehe, dan itu banyaaaak sekali menyita waktu!

* * *

Terima kasih banyak buat **\- wowwoh-geegee - Naruzhea AiChi - Azura Kuchiki - Eonnichee835 - Nozaki ,** juga buat para silent reader sekalian~

balasan review non-login :

 **Guest :** Hahaha sebenernya itu juga hal konyol yang ada di otakku, haha, bayangkan kalo Aizen tobat.. hehe *senyumgeje, btw setuju! Byakuya gimanapun tetep ganteng.. aku juga fans-nya loh.. - Terima kasih ya! dan terima kasih udah baca fic aku~

 **Hazuna** : iyakah? hehe syukurlah kalo bisa jadi moodbooster.. ending manga aslinya aku anggap gak ada.. haha, iya~ terima kasih udah baca ya~

 **kirara967 :** ups maaf ya~ ^^ di chap ini sudah tau kan pembunuhnya.. hehe, omake isshin itu? hehehe - terima kasih udah baca ya~

 **n.h :** iyakah? hihi, kalo gitu tinggal 3 chap lagi kamu bacanya, soalnya 2 chap berikutnya sudah masuk ending, terima kasih udah baca ya~

 **Guestguest :** iya sudah lanjutm terima kasih udah baca~

kalian semua penyemangatku!

* * *

 **BEHIND THE STORY**

Rumah Juushiro Ukitake sangat ramai walau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Ada kepala polisi Seiretei dan wakilnya yang super cerewet, lalu ada alumni muridnya -Kuchiki Byakuya- yang duduk diam sambil menyesap teh-nya, tidak peduli dengan ocehan pria berambut merah di sampingnya, lalu ada Kurumadani yang dibuat repot oleh wakil kepala polisi unik itu. Sejujurnya, Ukitake bingung melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Kurosaki Ichigo berkata bahwa ini adalah rencana B, tapi kenyataannya mereka seperti sekumpulan pemain sirkus. Pria berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum kikuk, Kaien juga tidak jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Kau! cari kipas angin yang sangat besar dan kabel yang sangat panjang agar bisa menyala di TKP!" tunjuk gadis kecil itu pada pria berambut afro, sedang yang ditunjuk bersikap seolah-olah gadis kecil itu hanya bercanda.

"Hee? untuk apa?"

"Agar saat aku dan Ken- _chan_ tampil ada efek anginnya! kami harus terlihat keren saat penyergapan!"

"Merepotkan saja! kami tidak punya! lagi pula angin kencang akan menerbangkan tubuhmu yang kecil itu! kau pikir kau siapa bisa memerintahku seenaknya?"

Gadis kecil itu bersedekap, kedua pipinya menggembung dengan wajah kesal.

"Namaku adalah Kusajishi Yachiru! aku adalah wakil kepala polisi Seiretei! perintahku mutlak karena Ken- _chan_ selalu menyetujuinya!" tegasnya.

"Ha! kalau kau wakil kepala polisi Seiretei maka aku adalah kepala polisi pusat! jangan bercanda denganku, bocah!"

"Aku tidak bercanda!" teriak Yachiru kesal.

"Dia memang wakilku secara resmi."

Kurumadani menatap tidak percaya pada Zarakki Kenpachi.

"Hah? Anak kecil ini bisa apa sampai kau jadikan wakilmu? apa kau sudah gila?"

"Kalau kau bisa mengalahkan Yachiru, aku akan mengangkatmu menjadi wakilku. Hajar dia sampai kau merasa puas."

Kurumadani tampak berbinar, namun masih tidak percaya.

"Benarkah aku boleh menghajarnya?"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kenpachi dengan santai.

"Hey! itu tindak pidana yang berat! Yachiru hanyalah anak kecil!" Renji tidak setuju.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengha- AW!" Kurumadani memekik pelan sambil memegangi tulang kering kaki kanannya yang berdenyut nyeri, "Aku belum mulai- AW!"

Lagi, kali ini Yachiru menendang alat vitalnya dengan sangat keras hingga Kurumadani memekik sambil membungkuk kesakitan, terakhir dengan gerakan yang cepat Yachiru memukul kepala Kurumadani dengan kaki mungilnya hingga pria itu jatuh tersungkur di atas lantai.

"Aku bahkan mengalahkanmu hanya dengan satu kaki!"

"Bocah macam apa kau ini? Kekuatanmu seperti gorila..."

"Sekarang laksanakan perintahku! cari kipas angin yang sangat besar dengan kabel yang sangat panjang untuk kami muncul nanti!"

"Pe-perintah di-dilaksanakan..." ujar Kurumadani dengan suara yang lemah.

"Sebenarnya kami punya, kau ambil saja di ruang penyimpanan barang di umah ini, Kurumadani- _san_."

"Baik, _Sensei_."

Ukitake Juushirou, Shiba Kaien, dan Abarai Renji masih tersenyum kikuk, sejujurnya mereka juga terkejut dengan kekuatan gadis kecil itu.

 **BEHIND THE STORY END**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **RATED : T**

Ada beberapa kisah yang menginspirasi fic ini, fic tetep OOC dan banyak sekali TYPO

2 chap terakhir ya! chap ini berisi penjelasan pelakunya ^^

good reading, dont like just close, ok!

* * *

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **Chapter 7**

 **THAT THE WAY I DO**

Kurosaki Ichigo membuka mata saat sinar matahari mulai terasa sedikit menyengat kulitnya. Ia mengerjap sesaat kemudian duduk, kepalanya masih terasa sedikit pusing, namun ia berusaha keras melihat suasana di sekitarnya. Ada di mana ia sekarang dan pukul berapa? Bau obat-obatan menyengat, dinding kuning pastel, tempat tidur _single_ datar dengan pinggiran besi warna putih, sudah pasti ia berada di rumah sakit! Matanya masih menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan dan menemukan jam telah menunjukkan pukul 10 lewat 15 menit, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu, _Rukia_! Bagaimana kabarnya saat ini? seketika rasa pusing menguap begitu saja, ia menapakkan kakinya ke lantai yang putih dan bergegas ke luar ruangan, mencari informasi. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara beberapa orang berbincang-bincang di depan ruang kamarnya.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian tidak pusing mencium bau menyengat itu?" suara laki-laki yang datar, sudah pasti Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Entah dengan Soifon dan Omaeda, aku sudah terbiasa mencium bau parfum yang sangat menyengat dari suami tercintaku, bahkan kalau aku tidak mencium bau parfum dari tubuhnya, aku sangsi kalau itu bukan dirinya," ujar Nel santai sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kau dan si kucing biru itu memang pasangan suami-istri yang aneh!" dengus Toushiro.

"Hey! Si kucing biru itu punya nama dan namanya adalah Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez! Tolong garis bawahi bahwa dia juga bagian dari kita, Tuan Pendek!"

"Jangan singgung tinggi badanku!"

"Asap itu berasal dari granat asap yang dibuatnya sendiri. Cara membuatnya sangat mudah, hanya dengan gula dan potassium nitrat yang dimasak dan dimasukkan ke dalam kaleng yang dibuat khusus untuk granat, sepertinya gadis itu mencampurkan beberapa bahan kimia yang dapat membuat orang yang menghirupnya pusing, seperti bius. Aku kagum dengan kecerdasan gadis itu. Nel, kau harus mengingatkan Inoue Orihime agar tidak sembarang mengizinkan orang memakai dapurnya, terlebih bila orang itu hanya sendirian."

"Aku akan mengingatkannya sebelum secara resmi mengakhiri misi."

"Oh bicara soal bau yang menyengat, aku dan Omaeda sudah terbiasa. Kami bagian dari mata-mata yang bekerja untuk COC, keadaan paling buruk sekalipun pernah kami alami. Itulah alasan Kyoraku- _taichou_ memasukkanku ke dalam tim kalian."

"O... itu Kurosaki Ichigo sudah bangun!"

Semua mata tertuju pada Ichigo yang baru saja keluar dari pintu kamar nomor 117, Omaeda yang lebih dahulu menyadarinya.

"Ichigo, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Aku pingsan hanya karena kadar alkohol yang berlebih, Nel. Itu tidak akan menyakitiku."

"Kenyataannya kau menderita saat kutemukan kemarin."

"Diam kau, Toushiro!" desis Ichigo, "Rukia? Bagaimana keadaannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Di mana dia sekarang?" Ichigo berubah panik.

"Dia masih tidur di ruang ICU, Kuchiki Byakuya yang membawanya dan memerintahkan seluruh penghuni rumah sakit dengan tegas," jawab Soifon tenang.

"Masa kritisnya sudah lewat, kalau saja kita terlambat mungkin dia tidak akan selamat," timpal Toushiro.

"Aku akan ke sana."

"Perlu kami antar? Kau mungkin bisa tersesat."

"Ini rumah sakit Seiretei, Nel, aku tidak akan tersesat!"

Ichigo berlalu, jalannya masih tertatih-tatih, namun ia masih tetap ingin menjenguk istrinya yang hampir saja menjadi korban.

"Yah... semoga saja dia tidak tersesat!"

"Lebih baik kita ikuti saja dia, _Taichou_."

"Ide bagus, ayo!"

Mereka berempat pergi menyusul Ichigo.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

 **Seiretei, 3.35 dini hari (** ** _flashback_** **)**

Kuchiki Byakuya dengan kecepatan penuh menyetir mobilnya, sesekali diliriknya jok belakang dan adikya masih terbaring dengan mata terpejam, tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Keringat dingin mulai menetes, ia tidak peduli dengan jabatannya sebagai kepala polisi Soul Society yang bisa saja terancam hanya karena mengebut di jalanan, yang ia pedulikan hanya keselamatan adiknya saja. Setelah berkendara dengan kecepatan penuh selama 10 menit, ia sampai di Rumah Sakit Umum Seiretei. Tidak sebesar Rumah Sakit Umum Soul Society, semoga saja alat dan obat-obatan semuanya lengkap di sini. Byakuya memarkir mobilnya sembarangan dan menggendong Rukia masuk ke rumah sakit. Beberapa perawat menghampiri, salah satunya membawa brankar[1] dorong dengan tabung oksigen.

"Keracunan sianida, cepat beri oksigen! Di mana dokternya?"

"Dokter akan segera datang, Tuan."

"Usahakan cepat! Aku ingin dokter yang terbaik di sini. Apa di sini ada Sodium Thiosulfate[2]?"

"Ada, Tuan. Kami menyediakannya sejak terjadi kasus yang serupa beberapa minggu yang lalu."

"Cepat berikan padanya! Bila napasnya berhenti-"

"Kamu tahu, Tuan. Serahkan pada kami, Tuan tunggu di sini," ujar seorang perawat yang berlari kecil mendorong brankar. Byakuya tersentak, tak terasa ia sudah tiba di depan pintu UGD dan berhenti berlari mengikuti perawat yang membawa adik satu-satunya pergi.

"Awas saja kalau kalian tidak berhasil menyelamatkannya!" desisinya, hal yang sebelumnya tidak pernah dilakukan oleh seorang Kuchiki Byakuya.

Byakuya tidak bisa memejamkan matanya hingga fajar tiba. UGD masih tertutup dan entah apa yang dilakukan dokter beserta para perawatnya di dalam untuk menyelamatkan Rukia.

" _Taichou_!" Abarai Renji membawakan secangkir kopi untuknya.

"Terima kasih."

"Kau harus istirahat."

"Bagaimana Ichigo dan yang lainnya?"

"Saat pengaruh alkoholnya hilang, Ichigo akan sadar dengan sendirinya. Hitsugaya Toushiro sudah sadar, pengaruh bius padanya tidak bertahan lama."

"Apa ada kabar yang lain?"

"Zarakki Kenpachi, err... maksudku wakilnya saat ini tengah menginterogasi tersangka. Caranya menginterogasi cukup membuat tersangka emosi bahkan mengancam akan membunuhnya. Sidang akan dilaksanakan 2 hari lagi, lalu Kyoraku Shunshui- _san_ mengirim pesan pribadi untuk Anda."

"Pesan?"

"Ia berterima kasih karena telah membantu unitnya."

"Aku tidak membantu unitnya, hanya saja hari itu Kurosaki Ichigo menghubungiku dan memintaku untuk datang sebagai rencana B. Ia tahu Rukia dalam bahaya sedangkan dirinya sendiri sedang diincar."

Renji terdiam sesaat dengan bibir membulat, "Tidak kusangka si Jeruk itu!"

"Terima kasih infonya."

"Sama-sama, _Taichou_."

"Pergilah! Kau harus beristirahat. Aku akan menunggu Rukia."

"Tapi-"

"Ini perintah."

Suara dingin Byakuya membuat Renji terdiam dan mematuhinya tanpa sanggahan lagi.

Pukul 6 pagi, ruang UGD masih belum terbuka. Byakuya tidak sendirian, ada Nel di sana yang datang untuk melihat keadaan rekannya.

"Semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk."

Byakuya hanya diam sambil menunduk, menatap cangkir kosong yang ada di pangkuannya.

Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka, dua orang perawat memindahkan Rukia ke ruang ICU untuk pemulihan, disusul dengan seorang dokter pria paruh baya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Byakuya yang langsung berdiri menghampiri dokter itu.

Sang Dokter tersenyum, "Kau keluarganya?"

"Kakaknya."

"Proses yang sangat panjang," desahnya sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan putih dari saku jas dokternya, "Hanya 2 mili sianida yang masuk ke dalam lambung dan tersisa sedikit di sekitar mulutnya. Kami melakukan apa yang kami bisa, pasien sempat berhenti bernapas dan kami melakukan segala cara. Syukurlah pasien bisa selamat"

Nel yang mendengar hal itu turut tersenyum, ia dapat melihat wajah Byakuya yang sedikit lega.

"Apa lambungnya sudah dibersihkan?"

"Tentu saja. Kami memindahkan pasien ke ruang ICU hingga ia sadar dan kami bisa melihat perkembangannya. Ia hanya butuh waktu istirahat. Untung saja kau membawanya tepat waktu."

"Terima kasih, Dokter."

"Sama-sama."

Dokter itu pergi, Byakuya langsung beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Kembalilah ke ruang rawat Kurosaki dan beri kabar ini saat ia bangun, aku akan ke ruang ICU untuk menemani Rukia."

"Baiklah."

Kemudian Byakuya pergi.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

 **Pukul 13.45**

Ichigo masih berdiri menatap Rukia dari balik dinding kaca, sudah 2 jam lebih ia melakukannya, ia merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah pucat Rukia, tubuhnya yang mungil terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus di tangan kanan dan oksigen di hidungnya. Ichigo tidak sendiri, ada Nel, Soifon, Omaeda, dan Toushiro. Keempat temannya duduk di bangku tunggu saling menatap satu sama lain kemudian mengangkat bahunya.

"Duduklah, Ichigo. Bila kau terus seperti itu maka akan tumbuh akar di bawah kakimu."

"Ini bukan waktunya bercanda, Nel!" desis Soifon.

Nel tersenyum, "Rukia pasti bangun! Dia sudah selamat dari kematian. Kakaknya bahkan sudah pulang dan kembali bertugas, itu berarti dia percaya bahwa Rukia baik-baik saja."

"Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ichiru?"

"Ichiru hanya anak kecil, sedikit kebohongan untuk kebaikannya kukira tidak akan ada masalah," ujar Soifon kemudian menarik napas panjang, "Aku akan menemui Cirucci dan sedikit memberinya pertanyaan. Ada yang mau ikut denganku?"

"Aku ikut, _Taichou_!"

"Tanpa kutawari kau memang harus ikut, Omaeda!"

"Aku ikut," ujar Toushiro yang bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengikuti Soifon.

" _Well_ , memang tidak enak meninggalkan Ichigo di sini sendiri, tapi aku harus menemui Ukitake- _Sensei_ , mungkin Kyoraku- _Taichou_ sudah memberitahu keadaannya, tapi aku ingin sedikit berbincang dengannya."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Bila membutuhkan sesuatu katakan saja, aku yang akan datang," ujar Toushiro dengan nada datarnya. Ichigo hanya menjawab singkat dan membiarkan para rekannya pergi. Sekali lagi ia melihat pada Rukia yang terbaring di dalam ruang ICU kemudian menarik napas panjang. Seandainya saja ia tidak bodoh untuk menerima tawaran Yukio saat itu!

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Keesokan harinya Rukia masih belum tersadar, gadis mungil yang kini bermarga Kurosaki itu rupanya masih ingin melanjutkan mimpi panjangnya dan tanpa perasaan membiarkan orang di sekitarnya menunggu dengan cemas. Ichigo duduk di sebelahnya dengan menggenggam tangannya yang bebas dari selang infus, sesekali jemarinya yang besar mengusap wajah Rukia atau membelai rambut hitamnya yang terkulai.

"Bangunlah, Sayang. Sudah cukup dan jangan membuatku khawatir lagi. Apa kau tidak ingin pulang dan bertemu dengan Ichiru? Aku yakin anak kita pasti sedang menunggumu. Hah... apa jadinya hidupku tanpamu? Ichiru juga lebih memilihmu dibandingkan aku," Ichigo bergumam sendiri, nadanya terdengar lelah dan putus asa. Ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tepi ranjang, "Bangunlah, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu turun dalam kasus apapun lagi!" kemudian Ichigo mengangkat kepalanya, pandangannya menerawang jauh, "Aku akan memberi pelajara pada Kyoraku nanti!"

Saku celana Ichigo bergetar, ponselnya berbunyi, ia melihat layarnya sesaat kemudian segera bangkit.

"Aku akan pergi, Rukia," ujarnya dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ichigo pergi ke luar ruangan.

" _Oyaji_? Ada apa?"

 _"_ _Bagaimana kabarmu, Ichigo?"_

"Aku baik, _Tou-san_ ," jawab Ichigo lemah.

 _"_ _Dari nadamu tidak seperti itu, Son. Byakuya mampir ke klinik setelah ia pulang kerja kemarin untuk menengok Ichiru dan berbincang sebentar denganku."_

"Apa ia juga memberitahumu?"

Kurosaki Isshin terdiam sesaat, _"Ya. Apa Rukia sudah siuman?"_

"Belum. Aku masih menunggunya."

 _"_ _Ia pasti bangun!"_

Kemudian terdengar suara berisik dari seberang telepon, suara anak kecil yang merengek sambil berusaha merebut telepon dari kakeknya, pria paruh baya itu terkekeh pelan, tapi tidak dengan Ichigo. Ia harus bagaimana?

 _"_ _Tou-san apa kau bersama Okaa-san? Berikan teleponku padanya! Aku ingin berbicara dengan Okaa-san!"_

Ichigo berusaha untuk tersenyum, " _Okaa-san_ -mu sedang tidur, sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggunya dulu."

 _"_ _Aku ingin berbicara dengannya~"_ suara si kecil merajuk.

"Kalau _Okaa-san_ sudah bangun kau akan kutelepon, bagaimana?"

 _"_ _Apa Okaa-san baik-baik saja?"_

"Ya. _Tou-san_ pasti segera membawanya pulang agar kita bisa bersama lagi."

 _"_ _Janji?"_

"Janji. Sekarang berikan teleponnya pada kakekmu."

 _"_ _Oke!"_

Di seberang telepon, Ichiru terdengar bersorak girang. Ichigo tersenyum miris, sedikit kebohongan untuk kebaikan sepertinya terdengar lebih menyakitkan dari kebenaran.

 _"_ _Kabari ayahmu ini bila sesuatu terjadi."_

"Maaf, _Tou-san_ ," kemudian Ichigo terpaku sesaat, ia melihat dari dinding kaca jemari istrinya mulai bergerak disusul dengan wajahnya yang mulai berekspresi, dahinya berkerut disertai gerakan kepala pelan.

"Sebentar, aku harus mencari dokter. Rukia mulai bergerak."

 _"_ _Benarkah? Syukurlah!"_

Ichigo menutup teleponnya dan mencari dokter yang sedang berjaga.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter dengan seorang perawat masuk ke dalam ruang ICU untuk memeriksa keadaan Rukia. Ichigo memaksa masuk dan alhasil ia berada di sana bahkan saat mata _amethyst_ wanita itu terbuka perlahan.

"Syukurlah Nyonya Kurosaki! Anda pulih lebih cepat dari perkiraan. Perawat akan memindahkan Anda ke ruangan paviliun."

"Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter?"

"Istrimu baik-baik saja, Tuan."

"Syukurlah..."

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia dengan lirih.

"Aku di sini, Sayang," Ichigo segera menghampiri Rukia yang terbaring, mencium tangannya berkali-kali kemudian mencium keningnya, "Syukurlah kau baik-naik saja! Aku bisa mati karena kau!"

"Aku tidak akan mati hanya karena kasus konyol yang dimainkan seorang siswi SMA, Ichigo!" jawab Rukia masih dengan suara yang lemah.

Ichigo tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu."

"Perawat, catat pukul 3 sore Nyonya Kurosaki sudah sadar dengan keadaan sangat baik. Pindahkan ke ruang paviliun. Dan... Nyonya, keadaanmu memang sudah baik, tapi kau masih harus beristirahat."

"Akan kupastikan ia tetap di atas tempat tidurnya, Dokter."

Dokter itu tersenyum kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan bersama perawat. Sekali lagi, Ichigo tersenyum menatap Rukia kemudian menciumnya, betapa bahagia dirinya seakan nyawanya telah kembali seutuhnya.

"Hentikan, bodoh! Atau aku akan tidur lagi..."

"Kau tidak bisa mengancamku dengan suara lemah seperti itu, Nyonya Kurosaki."

Rukia tersenyum, tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menerimanya.

"Hey, apa kau memimpikanku dalam tidur panjangmu?"

"Ya, aku memimpikanmu dalam kostum sebuah jeruk."

"Oh, diamlah Sayang!"

Kemudian mereka tertawa lagi, kekosongan yang dialami Ichigo lenyap lantaran cahayanya telah kembali.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR** ^

Rukia sudah benar-benar pulih setelah dirawat selama 2 hari di ruang paviliun, bahkan saat Ichigo datang menghampirinya pagi-pagi sekali dan berkata bahwa dokter telah mengizinkannya pulang, wajahnya semakin berseri-seri. Pulang adalah satu kata yang sangat dinantikannya, ia sangat merindukan Ichiru dan suasana rumah.

Pukul 9 pagi Ichigo mengemasi barang-barang Rukia, di sana juga ada teman-teman satu tim-nya, duduk di beberapa tempat terpisah.

"Aku sudah mendengar apa yang terjadi setelah aku pingsan, Ichigo yang menceritakannya padaku. Aku tidak tahu, apa sebab Cirucci melakukan semua itu?"

"Aku mendengar semuanya. Gadis itu bercerita seakan membunuh orang lain adalah hal yang menyenangkan. Ia hanya ingin menjadi pusat perhatian, ia anak yang ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya yang telah bercerai dan menempuh jalan hidup masing-masing, ia terpaksa tinggal bersama bibinya yang sering menganggapnya tidak ada. Sangat disayangkan, Cirucci adalah anak berprestasi yang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, buktinya ia tahu semua hal tentang racun, reaksi kimia, bahkan bagaimana cara membuat granat asap," terang Soifon.

 **^COC : BlACKSTAR^**

 **3 hari yang lalu**

 **Ruang interogasi kepolisisan Seiretei, 15.30**

Ruang interogasi kepolisian Seiretei tidak mnyeramkan, bahkan memiliki lampu yang terang benderang. Ruangan yang berukuran 4x8 m dengan salah satu dinding kaca gelap sehingga ruangan itu dapat dilihat dari ruangan di sebelahnya. Dindingnya berwarna putih dengan lantai keramik putih, tidak seperti ruang interogasi di film layar lebar yang hanya memiliki sepasang kursi kayu dengan meja di antaranya, ruangan ini memiliki satu meja, satu kursi nyaman yang bisa berputar untuk tersangka, dan dua kursi serupa di seberangnya. Di sudut ruangan ada kursi sofa untuk 3 oang dan sebuah meja kopi berbahan kayu jati, ada sebuah lemari besi yang masih mengkilap di sudut dekat pintu. Ruangan berbau wangi dan cukup sejuk.

Cirucci duduk menyandar di kursinya, tangannya menyila sambil menggerakkan kursinya ke kiri dan ke kanan, sesekali berputar. Tidak ada penyesalan di wajahnya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum seakan kedatangan kawan lama.

"Hai teman sekelasku! Terima kasih telah mengunjungiku!"

Soifon duduk di hadapannya, Toushiro di sebelahnya, sementara Oameda ada di balik dinding kaca gelap di ruangan sebelah, mengawasi mereka, bersiap membawa bantuan bila tersangka menyerang di tengah percakapan.

"Aku tahu kau tahu semua tentang kami."

Gadis itu tertawa keras sambil memutar kursinya lagi.

"Tentu! Kau, si rambut putih ini, si gendut bodoh itu, si rambut hijau, si rambut oranye dan istrinya itu adalah sejenis polisi yang menyamar untuk menyelesaikan kasusku, kan?"

"Bukan sejenis polisi, kami adalah penangkap kasus, Catcher of Cases."

"Tidak perlu dijelaskan padanya, Toushiro, dia tidak akan paham. Cepat katakan padaku mengapa kau melakukan semua ini dan bagaimana caranya."

"Wow! Ini menyenangkan!" gadis itu menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja untuk menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, "Yah... tidak ada yang kuinginkan. Aku hanya ingin bermain dengan para juniorku."

"Kau pikir nyawa seseorang adalah mainan?" Toushiro sudah hampir emosi.

"Begini Tuan Hitsugaya Toushiro, aku sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang dan dengan perhitungan kondisi para korban. Bemula dari Kyoko itu, dia sering kali mengeluh padaku bahwa ia tidak bahagia dengan hidupnya, ia berkata bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang menganggapnya kecuali Mai dan aku, ia ingin bahagia dan pergi ke tempat di mana ia dianggap sebagai seseorang. Jadi... aku memberinya solusi dengan datang ke tiang bendera pada pukul 3 pagi untuk menatap bintang. Aku membawa 2 cangkir teh yang salah satunya kuberi sianida. Ia tidak menolak dan tidak curiga hingga aku melihatnya kejang kemudian mati, gelasnya kulenyapkan dengan mudah karena terbuat dari kertas. Kupikir... wah! Sepertinya membuat sebuah pola tidaklah buruk, mungkin dengan begitu semua orang akan terpaku pada kasusku dan mencoba menemukanku, semacam permainan _hide and seek_?"

"Apa itu sebabnya kau juga membunuh temannya?" tanya Soifon sambil bersedekap dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Cirucci kembali tertawa, "Gadis bodoh itu? Ya... kuakui memang sudah kurencanakan tetapi aku masih mencari korban, kebetulan gadis itu terlihat depresi dan tertekan dan akhirnya aku mengajaknya pergi ke belakang sekolah, aku berkata bahwa ia bisa menemui Kyoko di sana. Dia percaya! Dia juga tidak curiga saat aku menyodorkan ikan fugu yang kumasak sendiri dan melahapnya habis hingga ia kehilangan nyawa. Lalu berikutnya aku memilih Mayu dan dia adalah junior yang paling mudah. Aku memintanya agar mau menemaniku berlatih di gelanggang olah raga dan ia menurut saja. Aku tahu ia tidak bisa berenang, jadi aku langsung mendorongnya ke kolam dengan sebelah kakiku yang lebih dulu kubalut dengan kain. Buh! Sangat mudah seperti meniup pasir dari tanganmu! Lalu si gadis menyebalkan dengan mulut besarnya itu, Loly. Gadis pemarah itu sangat menyusahkan! Aku menyuruhnya datang ke aula dan mengancam akan mengulitinya hidup-hidup bila tidak menurutiku, bodohnya ia menurut! Walaupun ada sedikit perlawanan hingga aku harus kehilangan beberapa helai rambut indahku ini. Aku membuatnya makan semua buah beracun itu dan ia tetap menurut karena takut aku menguliti kulitnya, cih! Yang benar saja!"

"Kejam sekali kau!" desis Toushiro.

"Itu tidak kejam hingga aku menyekap Ryo di gudang sekolah. Pulang dari perpustakaan malam itu aku menyemprot obat bius Chlorophyll padanya dan kubawa ia ke gudang dengan bantuan seseorang. Saat aku kembali pukul 3 pagi, ia sudah sadar dan di dekatnya ada semacam kode. Aku membiarkan kode itu agar kalian bisa menemukanku, tapi ternyata tidak, kode dari gadis pintar itu ternyata tidak cukup untuk menangkapku. Oh, temanmu itu... sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menjadikannya target, targetku adalah Riruka. Lalu aku berpikir, bagaimana jika salah satu dari kalian menjadi korbanku? Berpikir seperti itu sangat menyenangkan bagiku! Jadi, aku menantangnya lewat suratku. Bantuan datang di saat semuanya sudah terlambat, bahkan suaminya tidak bisa menolongnya. Apa dia sudah mati? Atau berhasil selamat?"

Mata Soifon menyipit, ia sudah mulai kesal dengan tingkah laku gadis psikopat di hadapannya. Toushiro mengepalkan tangannya kuat, giginya bergemeletuk.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu semua tentang kami?"

"Setelah pembunuhan Loly seseorang mendengar kalian berbincang, ia memata-matai kalian sambil terus mengawasi, ia juga menggeledah ruang kepala sekolah dan menemukan berkas kalian. Ia sudah banyak membantuku, kau kira aku melakukan semua ini sendirian?"

"Ia siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kalau aku memberitahu namanya itu artinya aku membocorkan rahasia mereka. Aku lebih memilih mati daripada membongkar rahasia mereka, bodoh!"

"Yukio pasti terlibat!"

"Tentu! Anak itu juga! Tapi dia hanya sebatas pengiriman barang saja, juga mencegah Ichigo menyelamatkan Rukia."

"Baiklah, sudah cukup! Sidangmu besok, semoga kau diberi hukuman yang setimpal, tidak peduli kau masih SMA," ujar Soifon yang bangkit dari duduknya, diikuti dengan Toushiro.

Cirucci tertawa, "Sama-sama!" kemudian matanya menatap tajam pada mereka, "Mereka masih ada di sana, tapi mereka tidak akan berulah. Suatu saat mereka akan memulai lagi. Sampai jumpa!"

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

"Hakim meringankan hukuman dengan alasan pelaku masih SMA, dari hukuman mati menjadi penjara seumur hidup. Kuharap tidak ada lagi pelajar seperti Cirucci Sanderwicci di dunia ini, ia pikir nyawa orang adalah mainan," ujar Toushiro.

"Lalu bagaimana kabar sekolah?" tanya Rukia.

Neliel tersenyum, "Sejak kasus Cirucci disidangkan dan dipublikasi, wartawan beramai-ramai daatang ke sana. Ada beberapa murid yang ditarik pulang oleh orangtuanya, tapi Juushiro Ukitake- _sensei_ berhasil meyakinkan mereka bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Asrama diperketat dengan dipindahnya kepala asrama tinggal di dalam asrama pula, bersama para murid, penjagaan ditambah dengan para guru, da Kaien- _san_... pria baik hati itu sangat bisa diandalkan untuk mengatasi segala situasi buruk yang menimpa sekolah. Semoga ia mendapat jodoh yang baik suatu hari nanti."

"Ehm tidak perlu membahas Kaien, Nel!" dengus Ichigo mendadak kesal, "Apa kabar lain yang ingin kau ketahui adalah tentang Kaien?" kali ini pertanyaan ditujukan pada Rukia.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku bertanya keadaan sekolah karena selama ini yang aku tahu sekolahku selalu tertutup dengan dunia luar."

"Bagus! Kaien tidak lebih baik daripada Komamura- _san_. Ingat, Komamura- _san_ adalah orang yang berjasa melindungi sekolahmu itu dari dunia luar."

"Tidak perlu memperjelasnya, aku sudah tahu!"

"Ya ampun! Sebaiknya kalian selesaikan saja urusan kalian di rumah!" ujar Nel sambil menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Tentu!" sahut Ichigo yang sudah selesai mengemasi barang dan mengangkat tas penuhnya ke atas meja, "Aku tidak sabar untuk pulang!"

"Tunggu, sebaiknya kita menuju sekolah dulu untuk berpamitan dengan Ukitake- _sensei_ dan para murid di sana."

"Apa? Aku tidak setuju denganmu, Rukia!" Ichigo menyipitkan matanya menatap Rukia yang bahkan tidak merasa bersalah.

"Oh Rukia benar! Status kita adalah murid _Study Banding_ , kita sudah menghilang hampir seminggu lamanya, kalau kita langsung pergi mereka pasti akan curiga."

"Cukup masuk akal, Soifon! Aku akan menuju sekolah terlebih dahulu!" ujar Toushiro

"Aku ikut! Ayo Omaeda!"

"Tidak bisa dipercaya!" desis Ichigo.

"Tenangkan dirimu, Ichigo! Kita hanya sebentar di sana, besok kita sudah benar-benar pulang. Aku akan mengabari Kyoraku- _taichou_ dan sebaiknya... aku ikut dengan mereka, kembali ke sekolah," Nel menyusul ketiga temannya.

Rukia tertawa melihat wajah Ichigo, suaminya ini lebih mirip seperti anak kecil yang kesal karena gagal pergi tamasya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kemarilah!"

Ichigo hanya menurut saja, ia duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah cemberut dan tangan bersedekap. Oh! Suaminya ini sedang merajuk rupanya! Rukia memegang pipi kanan Ichigo dengan sebelah tangannya dan memastikan bahwa mata mereka saling bertatapan.

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi lagi, Ichigo. Apa kau marah karena Kaien- _senpai_ atau karena Ashido?"

"Yang benar saja! Tidak semuanya!"

Rukia tersenyum, "Kau ini segalanya bagiku. Kau, Ichiru, keluarga kecil kita. Hanya sebentar, Ichigo, setelah itu kita benar-benar pulang dan tidak akan kembali lagi ke sana."

Garis rahang Ichigo mulai melunak dan kedua sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ke atas walau tidak terbentuk senyuman, melihat kedua mata istrinya dan mendengar kata-katanya yang lembut membuat hatinya menjadi tenang. Ia mencium kening Rukia kemudian memeluknya erat, menyesap wangi tubuh Rukia dalam-dalam.

"Andai kau tahu bahwa aku sangat membenci misi kali ini."

Rukia tersenyum, "Ya, aku tahu."

 _Dan andai kau tahu bahwa aku sangat bahagia melihatmu seperti ini, Ichigo..._ batin Rukia dalam hati, ia tidak akan menyuarakannya karena pasti ichigo akan besar kepala mendengarnya.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

 **To be continued**

* * *

Penjelasan :

1) Brankar : Tempat tidur rumah sakit.

2) Sodium Thiosulfate adalah sejenis antiracun yang diyakini bisa mengurangi keracunan sianida, sayangnya tidak semua rumah sakit menyediakannya.

* * *

Hai! maaf karena lama apdet, padahal janjinya sebentar aja. Rencana mau langsung apdet 2 chapter terakhir tapi kita lihat saja nanti sempat atau tidaknya, hehe

chap ini berisi penjelasan ya! berarti sudah semua, sebenernya chap ending bener-bener chap sampah tapi menurutku sayang kalo dilewatkan sih, soalnya perpisahan sama sekolah.

kalo penjelasan kurang bisa di PM ya, begitu pula dengan masukan yang bermanfaat, seneng bisa ikut ngeramein fandom ICHIRUKI walau kapal kita sudah karam, *hiks...

* * *

balasan buat review yang gak login:

 **Guest1 :** hai terima kasih udah baca, dari chap ini sebenernya ada pelaku lain tapi gak ikut ditangkap karena masih berupa tuduhan aja, lagipula para anggota COC hanya diperintah menangkap pelaku utama yang ketahuan dengan bukti jelas telah melakukan tindak pidana berat. Begitu say ^^

 **Hazuna, melanoleuca, guestguest, nozaki, Guest2** : terima kasih udah baca dan udah nunggu kelanjutannya ya! ini akhirnya saya lanjutkan ^^

terima kasih juga buat **HyperBlack Hole, Febrihana, Naruzhea Aichi, , Azura Kuchiki** yang udah baca fic ini, ^^

ketemu di chap ending ya! ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **RATED : T**

Banyak kisah yang mengisnpirasi fic ini, tapi tetep aja OOC, dan bertebaran TYPO dimana-mana.

CHAP ENDING versiku adalah CHAP SAMPAH YANG SAYANG UNTUK DIHILANGKAN, jadi anggepannya bener-bener ending.

Happy reading, dont like just close, ok!

* * *

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **Chapter 8 - Ending**

 **MISSION ACCOMPLISHED FOR THE BOARDING SCHOOL**

 **Seiretei Highschool Boarding**

Matahari sudah beranjak menuju peraduannya saat Rukia berjalan memasuki asrama putri. Lantai kayu yang berdecit serta aroma asrama yang khas membuatnya tersenyum samar, terkadang ini yang paling dirindukannya dari asrama sekolahnya saat ia masih benar-benar bersekolah di sini, juga kenangan tentang kakaknya yang saat ini sudah tiada.

Pintu kamar nomor 1 digesernya, saat itulah ia melihat Hinamori Momo berjingkat dan langsung memeluk erat Rukia. Rukia tersenyum sembari menepuk pelan punggungnya, Hinamori Momo, gadis polos yang disukai salah seorang rekan satu timnya ini sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri.

"Syukurlah kau selamat! Aku mendengar kabar mengerikan itu! Membayangkan kau terbujur kaku seperti korban-korban sebelumnya membuat tubuhku tak berhenti bergetar."

Rukia tersenyum, ia bahkan masih merasakan tubuh Momo yang bergetar saat ia memeluknya, "Ya, aku selamat, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku, Momo."

Momo melepas peluknya dan tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap.

" _Okaeri,_ Kuchiki- _san_! Apa kau sudah sehat? Membayangkanmu menjadi korban adalah hal yang mengerikan," itu Rurichiyo Kasumioji yang sedang duduk bersebelahan dengan Sayori, di antara mereka terdapat kertas dan tinta hitam, mungkin tugas sekolah yang belum selesai.

"Sudah lebih baik."

"Hinamori- _san_ tidak berhenti menangis, syukurlah kau kembali lebih cepat."

Pukul 6 sore, Rukia mengajak Momo duduk menghadap taman yang menjadi pusat bangunan, Rukia duduk di tepi bebatuan dengan kedua kaki yang dibiarkan menyentuh air kolam ikan koi. Ia ingat kolam ini dulu dibuat oleh kakak iparnya, sebenarnya untuk Kuchiki Hisana –kakaknya- yang telah tiada beberapa tahun silam, mereka satu asrama dan terpaut hanya 1 tahun. Hisana selalu menjaganya dan Kuchiki Byakuya yang saat itu siswa paling senior dan populer di sekolah jatuh cinta pada kakaknya. Hisana menyukai ikan koi, dan Byakuya membuatkannya secara khusus menjelang kelulusannya untuk mengingatnya walau ia telah lulus SMA. Tak disangka kolam itu masih bertahan hingga saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam, Momo. Ukitake- _sensei_ memanggil kami berenam untuk makan malam di rumahnya karena besok kami akan kembali ke kota asal kami."

"Secepat itu? Kau adalah satu-satunya teman yang menganggapku ada, kau dan juga Shiro- _chan_. Aku pasti akan kehilangan kalian."

"Tidak akan! Toushiro menyukaimu, kita pasti bisa bertemu lagi."

Mendadak wajah Momo berubah merah, kedua tangannya saling bertaut, ia menunduk, "Bila Shiro- _chan_ memang menyukaiku, sudah pasti aku adalah orang yang beruntung. Kedatanganmu juga membuat Kasumioji- _san_ dan temannya mau menyapaku."

"Oh benarkah? Itu bagus! Lalu... selama aku ada di rumah sakit, apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Momo terdiam sesaat, "Nozomi- _san_ , pertama kalinya dalam sejarah ia tidak masuk sekolah karena tertidur, ia tidur seperti orang mati dan kami sempat khawatir."

Rukia mengerutkan keningnya, "Kapan itu tepatnya?"

"Hari yang sama saat kau dibawa ke rumah sakit."

Rukia mengira sudah pasti itu pengaruh dari obat tidur yang tidak sengaja diminum juga oleh Nozomi. Obat tidur itu dicampurkan secara berlebihan ke dalam kotak susu Senna dan Nozomi tidak sengaja meminumnya juga.

"Semua terkejut begitu tahu bahwa Sanderwicci- _senpai_ adalah pelakunya, ia memang kakak kelas yang kasar, tapi ia baik, pintar, dan yang paling membantu di klinik asrama."

Itu dia! Cirucci memiliki pengetahuan banyak tentang obat-obatan karena sering membantu di klinik, padahal Cirucci bukan anggota kesehatan.

Pada jam makan malam, semua berkumpul di rumah kepala sekolah. Mereka duduk di atas _tatami_ dan meja kayu yang disusun rapi sehingga mereka bisa saling berhadapan satu sama lain, menyantap makanan sederhana yang tersaji di hadapan mereka. Juushiro Ukitake duduk menghadap semua tamu jamuan makan malamnya, di sebelahnya ada Shiba Kaien, wakilnya. Para guru ada di sana, kedua saudara Shiba Kaien juga ikut bergabung, begitu juga Tsukushima –penjaga perpustakan-, dan juga Kyoraku Shunsui beserta wakilnya, Nanao Ise. Kepala sekolah menjelaskan pada seluruh guru dan staff sekolah sebelumnya tentang identitas 6 anak baru yang tiba-tiba datang ke sekolahnya dan meminta mereka untuk tetap merahasiakan hal ini dari murid lainnya.

"Pantas saja Anda tidak memberi hukuman saat Saya memergoki mereka betindak tidak wajar di belakang sekolah," ujar Ochi- _sensei_ berusaha terlihat kesal pada Ukitake walaupun rona merah sudah menghias pipinya.

"Memangnya apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Toushiro datar, Rukia hanya menunduk malu.

"Sebaiknya kau cari pendamping hidup sebelum mengetahui apa yang kami lakukan!" jawab Ichigo tegas.

"Dasar!"

"Aku sudah lama berkenalan dengan anak-anak ini, terutama pada pasangan Kurosaki. Bagaimana, Kurosaki Ichigo? Apa kecurigaanmu padaku sudah hilang?"

"Sebagai kepala sekolah, aku tidak pernah sembarangan dalam memilih pengajar. Sosuke Aizen aku tunjuk menjadi guru di sini karena aku tahu ia sudah tidak lagi bertindak kriminal. Ia memiliki banyak prestasi dalam akademik dan memiliki kemampuan berpikir di atas rata-rata. Saat ini ia berada di bawah pengawasanku sebagai ganti hukuman penjara."

"Lagi pula sepanjang sejarah Aizen tidak pernah membunuh. Anak buahnya yang selama ini bertindak di luar perintahnya. Kalian bisa tanyakan pada pasangan Jaegerjaquez bila kalian tidak percaya dengan kata-kataku," Kyoraku Shunsui menambahkan penjelasan Ukitake.

"Tapi kejaidan itu-"

"Kejadian 4 tahun silam yang menimpa keluarga Kuchiki itu di luar rencananya. Ada beberapa anggota kami yang bertindak karena emosi, bukan karena perintah," sahut Neliel yang dulu bagian dari anggota Aizen yang diberi perintah untuk menyerang keluarga Kuchiki. Ichigo menggeram, tangannya mengepal, ia masih kesal pada Aizen saat mengingat kejadian buruk 4 tahun yang lalu.

"Sudahlah Ichigo, itu semua sudah berlalu, aku dan Ichiru baik-baik saja saat ini."

Ichigo memejamkan matanya kemudian menarik napas panjang, "Kau benar."

"Cirucci mengaku ada orang lain di balik kejadian ini. Ia dibantu, salah satunya Yukio yang membantunya memasok barang, selebihnya kami masih belum tahu. Jadi, aku minta pada Mayuri- _san_ untuk mengatasi Yukio dan Kuukaki- _san_ untuk memperketat aturan asrama putri," ujar Soifon tegas.

" _Cih_! Aku sudah dipindahkan ke tempat bocah-bocah itu! Sudah pasti aku akan menjadikan mereka pajangan di laboratorium biologiku bila mereka berani macam-macam."

"Tentu aku akan mengawasi mereka, Soifon. Terima kasih sarannya."

"Semoga tidak ada kejadian serupa di sekolah ini untuk ke depannya," ujar Kyoraku kemudian meminum sakenya, pria paruh baya itu tidak menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, hanya sake.

"Kalau terjadi lagi, aku tahu siapa yang harus didesak untuk mengakui perbuatannya," Soifon berkata tegas seakan ia tahu siapa dalang di balik semua ini. Ia tahu, tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup bukti untuk mengangkap mereka. Tugas ini hanya mengharuskan tim menangkap pelaku dengan bukti yang sudah jelas pada tindak pidana berat. Itulah alasan Yukio tidak ikut ditahan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan kalian, aku harap kalian bisa berkunjung lagi, aku senang dengan kedatangan kalian," ujar Kaien sambil tersenyum, tapi entah kenapa Ichigo merasa perkataan itu justru ditujukan pada Rukia-nya. _Poor_ Ichigo, sepertinya ia terlalu membawa perasaanya bila menyangkut masa lalu istri mungilnya.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Pukul 1 dini hari, Ichigo mengemasi barang-barangnya. Awal masuk asrama ini adalah hari terburuk baginya, tapi setelah menjalani, ia mendapat banyak pengalaman. Yah... hidup di asrama bagi seorang laki-laki yang sudah berumah tangga tidaklah mudah. Ia harus mencuci bajunya sendiri, membersihkan tempat tidurnya sendiri, membersihkan kamar mandi yang super bau, secara bergiliran ia harus memasak untuk seluruh penghuni asrama putra. Terima kasih pada Hisagi Shuuhei yang banyak membantu, teman sekamarnya itu sudah banyak menolong dan untung saja ia bukan seorang homo. Oh, Ichigo tetap akan memilih Rukia bila saja Hisagi adalah seorang wanita.

"45 hari waktu yang singkat, baru kemarin kau datang dan sekarang kau sudah berkemas."

"Terlalu lama berada di sini membuatku sakit kepala."

Hisagi tertawa, "Kau! Aku sudah hampir 3 tahun berada di tempat ini!"

"Aku bisa membayangkannya."

Mereka tertawa, kemudian tiba-tiba menjadi diam.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu, Ichigo. Sejujurnya, sebagai ketua keamanan aku merasa lemah karena tidak dapat menangkap pelaku pembunuhan itu, bahkan aku menganggap kematian siswi belakangan ini adalah kecelakaan dan bukan hal besar. Kau dan teman-temanmu sangat membantu kami."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, kami hanya melakukan hal yang kami anggap perlu. Rukia menjadi korban dan ia menunjukkan surat ancaman yang didapatnya pada kami sebelum kejadian."

"Wah! Jadi benar kau berkencan dengan hadis itu?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja! Rukia itu milikku!"

Hisagi tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, "Kau ini! Mengapa kau mendadak menjadi emosi?"

"Oh, Hisagi, aku ingin mengingatkanmu satu hal."

Mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi, Hisagi menghentikan tawanya walau senyum masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Pindahnya Mayuri- _sensei_ ke asrama putra bukan berarti ia bisa mengawasi semua anak dalam 24 jam. Kau juga harus mengawasi mereka, terutama Yukio. Periksa paketan untuknya bila perlu, kemarin ia membawa minuman dengan kadar alkohol tinggi yang seharusnya tidak boleh dikonsumsi untuk anak seusianya."

Mata Hisagi membulat, "Benarkah? Ternyata kecurigaanku memang benar! Baiklah, akan kulakukan sebisaku sebelum aku lulus SMA!"

"Bagus!"

Hisagi membaringkan tubuhnya dan menarik selimut, memilih untuk segera beristirahat agar besok bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

"Ichigo, apa aku perlu mengantar kepergian kalian besok dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal?"

"Tidak perlu! Kau seperti melepas kekasihmu saja!"

"Ha ha, kau lucu Ichigo! Segeralah tidur!"

Kemudian, tidak terdengar suara lagi dari Hisagi. Ichigo tersenyum, satu lagi hal menarik yang didapat saat ia tinggal di dalam asrama, yakni teman sekamar yang aneh.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

"Soifon?" Rukia memergoki Soifon tengah berdiri di depan ruang kamar yang selama ini ditempatinya, sepi lantaran para siswa yang lain sudah ada di gedung sekolah untuk mengikuti pelajaran. Tidak banyak yang dibawa Soifon, hanya tas ransel yang ada di pundak, berbeda dengan Rukia yang membawa tas kopor kecil berwarna ungu tua.

"Kau sudah siap? Sebentar lagi Nel akan turun," ujar Soifon tanpa menoleh.

"Apa ada masalah dengan kamarmu?"

Soifon menarik napas panjang, "Tidak disangka seorang siswi SMA pun bisa menjadi psikopat. Aku sekamar dengan Mashiro Kuna dan banyak bertanya tentang teman-teman sekelasnya. Yah... anak kelas 2 memang sedikit unik, kau tahu? Anggota Starlight itu, kemudian Cirucci, Senna yang peka dengan suara hingga mudah sekali membangunkannya namun juga sangat mudah terperdaya, Izuru Kira yang menutup diri, Rikichi juga tidak jauh berbeda, Kokuto, Shuren, Moe Shishigawara, Ryunosuke, Kai, Rin, termasuk Ggio Vega. Pribadi mereka unik dan labil. Apa pada zamanmu juga seperti itu? Teman sekelas dan seasrama yang aneh?"

"Aku tidak pernah menemukan masalah berat di sekolah ini dulu, kecuali masalah cinta," jawab Rukia yang kemudian menatap kolam ikan koi, seakan melihat kilas balik saat ia masih menjadi penghuni asrama ini.

"Grimm akan menjemputku pukul 9 di depan gerbang utama sekolah. Ayo! Kita masih punya waktu 1 jam lagi untuk berbincang di ruangan kepala sekolah sekaligus mengambil beberapa barang kita yang ditahan. Kita juga harus membuat laporan tentang kasus ini agar besok Nanao tidak mengomel," ujar Nel panjang lebar, ia baru saja turun dari lantai 2 sambil membawa tas kopor hitam yang sangat besar.

Soifon memutar bola matanya, "Lihat siapa yang keluar kamar terakhir dan memerintah seenaknya?"

"Hey! Aku tidak akan memberimu tumpangan pulang bila kau berbicara seperti itu padaku!"

"Tidak, terima kasih! Aku tidak ingin menganggu acara kencan kalian dan melihat pemandangan memuakkan selama perjalanan. Aku akan meminta tim khususku agar menjemputku dan Omaeda, mereka pasti akan datang secepat kilat."

Soifon berjalan mendahului mereka berdua.

"Kau selalu menyebalkan seperti biasanya!" cibir Nel yang kemudian berlari kecil menyusul Soifon.

Rukia tertawa pelan melihat tingkah kedua kawan satu tim-nya, kemudian ia kembali menatap ke arah kolam ikan koi, sesaat ia merasakan kehadiran kakaknya di sana. Tidak! Ia tidak akan mengalami nasib yang sama seperti kakaknya, gugur dalam tugas, yah... setidaknya hampir.

Di waktu yang sama di asrama putra, tiga pria dengan ukuran tubuh berbeda tengah berdiri di depan pintu utama asrama yang telah sepi. Satu-satunya yang memasang wajah sedih adalah Omaeda, sepertinya ia sangat berat hati meninggalkan asrama ini.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja!" dengus Toushiro.

"Asano Keigo si kepala dapur asrama putra memiliki masakan yang aneh dan enak! Itu sangat langka! Tempat ini juga memiliki banyak makanan. Oh... aku akan sangat merindukan tempat ini!"

"Kau bisa selamanya tinggal di sini kalau kau mau," sahut Ichigo.

"Soifon- _taichou_ akan membunuhku bila aku tinggal di sini."

"Dasar bodoh! Ayolah, kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah, mengambil _handphone_ , kemudian pulang!" ujar Toushiro yang sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan rengekan Omaeda.

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh sial! Kenapa Soifon mengangkatmu menjadi asistennya? Oi Toushiro, apa kau mau pulang bersamaku? Sepertinya _oyaji_ akan menjemputku hari ini."

"Tidak, aku akan pulang sendiri. Soifon dan Omaeda akan langsung kembali ke divisi mereka bukan kantor utama COC, aku juga tidak mau melihat pemandangan memuakkan di mobil Nel, kau juga pasti ingin cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarga."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Omaeda yang kini berhenti merengek.

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang tidak tahu jalan pulang?" ujar Toushiro kesal kemudian berjalan mendahului mereka. Kalau saja terlihat, pasti sudah ada perempatan kecil di sudut pelipisnya.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

Setelah berpamitan dengan kepala sekolah dan mengambil barang yang disita, mereka berenam berjalan menuju gerbang utama sekolah, peraturan mengharuskan mobil yang membawa mereka pulang harus ada di luar gerbang utama agar identitas asli mereka tetap terjaga. Toushiro berjalan paling belakang, di depannya ada Rukia, Nel, dan juga Ichigo, lalu Soifon dan Omaeda ada di barisan paling depan.

"Biar aku saja yang menyerahkan surat pernyataan kasus selesai pada Kyoraku- _taichou_ , aku akan langsung menuju kantor utama COC," ujar Toushiro sambil menyimpan amplop putih berisi surat pernyataan ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Oh, kau baik hati sekali, Toushiro!" ujar Ichigo sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

"Apa kau tidak merencanakan liburan? Kudengar kau dekat dengan anak kelas 1 itu, siapa namanya? Mm... Hina-"

"Hinamori Momo, Nel! Sayangnya murid di sini tidak boleh keluar gerbang sekolah sebelum liburan tiba," sahut Rukia.

"Oh ya? Sayang sekali!" ujar Nel sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kuchiki- _san_!"

Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil dan seorang pemuda berlari menghampiri mereka, sontak saja mereka berhenti dan menoleh padanya. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut merah pendek, wajahnya berkeringat dan napasnya tergesa-gesa, ia berhenti tepat di depan Rukia sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya.

"Ashido? Ada apa?" tanya Rukia heran sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Apa kau membolos? Kau tidak perlu mengejar kami!" ujar Ichigo kesal, baginya Ashido Kano adalah kuman yang harus disingkirkan dari istri mungilnya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini," ujar Ashido sembari mengangkat tangan kanan Rukia dan meletakkan sesuatu di telapak tangannya. Itu adalah sebuah kalung mutiara yang indah, warnanya _amethyst_ , persis seperti warna bola mata Rukia.

"Aku sengaja memesan ini dan baru datang kemarin malam, jadi aku baru sempat memberikanmu hari ini," terangnya.

"Hey kau! Apa kau tidak sadar siapa dirimu?" Ichigo semakin kesal.

"Aku tahu dia kekasihmu!" ketus Ashido, namun kemudian tatapannya kembali melunak saat menatap sepasang bola mata _amethyst_ milik Rukia, "Hanya kekasih, kan? Itu bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu suatu saat nanti. Aku tidak akan menyerah hingga kalian benar-benar resmi menjadi suami-istri!"

Dan yang terakhir dilakukan oleh Ashido membuat yang lain terkejut bukan main, bahkan Soifon mengalihkan pandangan dari _handphone_ -nya hanya demi mendapat tontonan gratis itu. Ashido mengecup singkat bibir Rukia kemudian tersenyum.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA!" sentak Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang mengeras, spontan ia menarik Rukia hingga berada di belakang tubuh tegapnya. Sebaliknya, Ashido masih tersenyum lebar tanpa rasa bersalah kemudian berlalu pergi setengah berlari.

"Simpan dan ingatlah aku! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi! Dah!" serunya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi, berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

"Ouch! Sepertinya bocah ingusan itu melakukan kesalahan besar kali ini," ujar Nel tak percaya, sebelah tangannya menutup mulutnya.

"Aku akan menghajarnya! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Rukia adalah-"

"Dia memang tidak tahu dan sebaiknya memang begitu! Ayo kita pulang saja dan lupakan! Lagi pula dia hanya bocah, dia tidak mungkin bisa merebut Rukia darimu, Ichigo," ujar Toushiro yang mulai berjalan ke depan mendahului mereka semua.

"Aku akan mengundangnya ke rumahku agar ia tahu! Rukia, buang saja benda itu! Rukia? Rukia!"

Rukia tidak menjawab, ia seakan berada di dunia lain dan tersadar setelah beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengurut pangkal hidungnya.

"Ya Tuhan... bocah itu benar-benar membuatku pusing!"

"Buang saja kalung itu!"

"Apa maksudmu? Ini sudah pasti mahal, Ichigo!"

"Apa? Kau bermaksud menyimpannya?"

"Aku akan memberikannya pada gadis kecil yang tinggal di sebelah rumah kita, ia pasti akan sangat cantik memakainya," jawab Rukia yang kemudian berjalan menuju gerbang utama, Ichigo menyusulnya.

"Ya dan kuharap gadis kecil itu berjodoh dengannya!"

"Berjodoh kalau Ashido adalah pedofil. Jangan konyol, Ichigo! Gadis kecil itu masih berusia 3 tahun!"

Selanjutnya mereka berdua terus adu mulut sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang.

"Hah~ selalu saja!" desah Soifon yang kembali berjalan sambil memeriksa _handphone_ -nya.

"Pemuda itu benar-benar nekat!"

"Bersyukur karena Ichigo tidak langsung memukulnya, biasanya ia langsung bertindak saat ada orang lain yang menyentuh Rukia-nya. Apa Rukia tidak kesal dengan sifat Ichigo yang terlalu posesif?"

"Nel!"

Seseorang memanggil saat mereka hampir mencapai gerbang utama, seorang pria yang berteriak sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya. Nel sudah pasti tahu kalau pria tampan berambut biru terang yang berdiri dekat dengan mobil kuning menyala adalah orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Oh Grimm sudah sampai, aku duluan ya! Grimm!" Nel berlari sambil menyeret tas kopor besarnya, ia bahkan mendahului Toushiro, Ichigo, dan Rukia yang berjalan tak jauh di depan mereka. Tanpa pikir panjang Nel langsung menabrak tubuh tegap Grimmjow dan mendekapnya erat, sesekali menciumnya. Grimm tersenyum lebar menyambutnya.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu!"

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera pulang!"

"Hey ini masih wilayah sekolah, jaga sikap kalian!" tegur Ichigo dengan wajah yang cemberut.

"Ada apa, Ichigo? Apa kau ada masalah?" tanya Grimmjow sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Mereka selalu berada dalam masalah, Grimm," ujar Nel yang bersiap masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Hey Ichigo! Seharusnya kau senang karena kali ini kau kembali berada di satu kasus yang sama dengan istrimu!"

"Itu tidak membuatku senang sama sekali!" dengus Ichigo.

Grimmjow tertawa kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil setelah ia menutupkan pintu untuk Nel.

"Aku duluan!" ujarnya kemudian pergi.

"Ya ampun! Warna rambutnya membuatku sakit mata!"

"Kau tidak pantas berbicara seperti itu, Ichigo! Rambutmu juga membuatku sakit mata!" dan ucapan Toushiro sukses membuat Ichigo semakin kesal.

"Kau! Rambut dan ukuran tubuhmu membuatku sakit mata!"

"Kalau kau menyinggung ukuran tubuhku sebaiknya kau juga melihat istri kesayanganmu itu," ujar Toushiro sambil menunjuk pada wanita mungil yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Komamura di pos-nya, entah apa yang dibicarakan, mungkin salam perpisahan mengingat Komamura telah bertahun-tahun menjadi penjaga gerbang utama, sudah pasti ia mengenal Rukia.

"Untuknya adalah pengecualian. Ukuran tubuhnya membuatku semakin tertarik, lagi pula dia wanita dan kau laki-laki, _cebol_!"

"Itu namanya diskriminasi, dasar sial!"

" _Tou-san_!" seorang anak laki-laki baru saja turun dari dalam mobil dan berlari kecil menghampiri Ichigo, anak laki-laki itu memeluk Ichigo erat, Ichigo menggendongnya.

"Hey Ichiru! Apa kau merindukan _Tou-san_?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengangguk mantap, "Tapi aku lebih merindukan _Okaa-san_!"

Toushiro tertawa mengejek, "Tak dirindukan, heh?"

"Diam kau!"

"Ichiru?"

" _Okaa-san_!"

Dalam sekejap anak laki-laki itu berpindah tangan pada ibunya, memeluknya erat sambil berceloteh panjang lebar.

" _My Son_! Ayo kita pulang! Hey Hitsugaya! Apa kau bertambah tinggi?" sapa Kurosaki Isshin dari dalam mobil, tentu saja dengan suara yang kencang.

Kali ini Ichigo yang tertawa mengejek, "Bertambah tinggi, heh?"

"Setelah ini kau harus menutup mulut ayahmu," desis Toushiro yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Isshin bersama Ichigo, Rukia, dan Ichiru.

"Aku bertambah tinggi, Kurosaki- _san_."

"Bagus! Kau harus menjadi pria tinggi agar mendapat pasangan, _nak_! Ayo! Aku akan mengantarmu!"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Ichigo duduk di bangku depan, sednagkan Rukia duduk di bangku belakang bersama Ichiru. Rukia tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi!" ujar Rukia.

"Hey, kurasa perkataan ayahku benar! Dah!" timpal Ichigo setengah mengejek.

Mobil mereka berlalu pergi.

"Dasar!"

"Kalian ribut sekali! Apa kau yakin bisa pulang sendiri?"

"Sudah kukatakan aku bukan anak kecil, Soifon! Lagi pula ada urusan yang belum kuselesaikan di sini."

"Oh baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa dan senang menjadi rekanmu!" ujar Soifon yang kemudian berjalan menuju mobil tak jauh dari luar gerbang utama, Omaeda menyusul di belakangnya, mereka berdua pergi.

Kini tinggal Toushiro seorang, ia tersenyum. Ia sudah merencanakan semuanya dan tidak khawatir memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk pulang. Ia berjalan kembali memasuki gerbang utama dan menghampiri pos jaga Komamura.

"Kau masih di sini?" tanya Komamura heran.

"Bolehkah aku duduk?"

"Tentu saja."

"Ada urusan yang belum selesai. Tenang saja, ada orang yang menjaminku kembali ke kantor utama dengan selamat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Toushiro tidak ingin cepat pulang karena di sini ia ingin menjaga sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

 **^COC : BLACKSTAR^**

"Si bodoh itu tertangkap dan mereka semua berhasil lolos dengan selamat."

"Ini memang sudah tujuannya, kan? Membuat rencana besar hanya untuk tertangkap di kemudian hari."

"Kalau aku _sih_ tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktuku di penjara."

"Hey! Baginya penyergapan adalah perhatian yang sangat spesial, kalian harus tahu itu!"

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan? Mencari orang lain lagi?"

"Itu tidak perlu! Sudah pasti si mata-mata yang ada di kelas kita itu datang lagi bila kita melakukan hal yang buruk lain di sekolah ini."

"Kau benar! Dia sudah mencurigai kita!"

"Jadi?"

"Susun rencana lain kali saja!"

"Aku punya rencana bagus!"

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Tunggu, teman! Rencanaku ini harus disimpan hingga waktunya tiba! Aku yakin 'dia' juga akan senang mendengar rencanaku ini."

"Bagus!"

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu hingga saat itu!"

 **COC : BLACKSTAR**

 **TAMAT**

 **Tamat ditulis : 26 Juni 2016**

 **Selesai diketik : 4 April 2017**

 **End Publish : 12 April 2017**

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Akhirnya selesai juga COC : STARLIGHT yang hanya berisi 7 chapter, 8 kalo chap ending ini diikutkan, berarti tugas saya sudah selesai, hehe. Awalnya hanya unek-unek yang ada di otak, pengen main detektif-detektifan dan bikin kasus kriminal berat, jadilah fic amatir ini. Ditulis dan diketik di waktu yang berbeda dengan berbagaaaai halangan. Serius! kalo gak bener-bener sendirian dan sepi, aku gak bisa ngerjain fic ini sampai rampung, memang niatnya gak bakal discontinued soalnya yang aku tulis udah tamat duluan baru aku pindah ke laptop, tapi tetep pasti rampungnya lama!

Fic ending (Seperti yang aku jelaskan di atas adalah fic sampah ya... jadi anggep aja angin lalu dan hiburan yang gak lucu, hehe maaf)

Rencananya pas ini ditulis, mau ada prequel dan sequel. Seperti penjahat asli yang belum ketahuan, di chap ini yang paling akhir kan ada percakapan beberapa orang tuh.. nah mereka lah yang memberi saran pada Cirucci dan membantu dalam garis besar, itu bakal ada di sequel. Lalu ada percapakan tentang kasus 4 tahun lalu yang bikin Ichigo pasti naik darah kalo inget kejadian itu, nah~ itu ada di prequel-nya, tapi males mau lanjutin jadi mending gak ditulis aja, hahaha *PHP

Oke cukup sekian penjelasan dan curhatan pribadi saya, aku semangat karena ada komentar dan PM dari kalian! i luph u! :-*

Meet in another ICHIRUKI STORY !

* * *

 **Balasan yang non login :**

 **Guest** : oke ini sudah lanjut~

 **Haruna Aoi** : good question! Yukio hanya sebagai perantara, dia gak ditahan soalnya gak melakukan tindak pembunuhan, tapi sebagai gantinya Yukio berada di bawah pengawasan ketat (mm.. chap ini ada penjelasannya) - lalu komplotan yang lain, jadi pembunuhan murni dilakukan Cirucci, komplotan yang lain sekedar menunjang saja, seperti mencari informasi (tentang anggota COC itu), atau membopong Kunieda (korban yang ditemukan di dalam gudang), tapi COC belum menemukan bukti dari komplotan, hanya sangkaan saja, kalo sangkaan masih belum bisa ditangkap. Di chap ini Soifon sudah punya semacam sangkaan sangat kuat, jadi kalau seandainya terjadi hal buruk sekecil apapun, ia sudah bisa menerka siapa dalangnya. Begitu~ maaf jadi panjang lebar.. hehe terima kasih yaaaa ^^

 **Hazuna** : makasi ya~ sudah ini chap paling akhir. Aku lebih suka genre family, jadi kalo bikin fic kebanyakan family, terima kasih sarannya~ semoga masih sempat biin fic IR lagi hehe.

 **Spesial Thanks to:**

all reader sekalian, baik yang silent maupun yang meninggalkan review, **Mou-chan** juga, yang ngikutin fic ini dari awal sampai habisnya atau yang hanya setengah , yang klik favorite, yang klik follow, thanks to **Azura Kuchiki, Guest, BLEACHvers, delalice, nene kerebek, Eonnichee835, Kurosaki2241, rini, fidyaIR, , fufufu, Lucya Namikaze, Naruzhea AiChi, kirara967, abarai, Nozaki, Hazuna, n.h, Guestguest, HyperBlack Hole, Febrihana, melanoleuca, Kuromizukou Ryuuki, Haruna Aoi, fitri180, readersetia27, SasuHinaIchiRuki, ais tya, sisteraptor,** juga my special Angel **Rayka M.U** ,terima kasih sekali, kalian adalah penyemangatku~

(maaf ya aku sebutin satu-satu, dan maaf juga kalo ada yang gak kesebut) ^^

* * *

 **OMAKE**

Sebuah mobil melaju pelan menuju gerbang utama sekolah. Jam menunjukkan lewat tengah hari, jadi Kaien Shiba merasa bisa meninggalkan sekolah sebentar saja. Tapi tunggu! Ia melihat seorang siswi kelas 1 yang baru saja berjalan cepat dari gerbang utama menuju gedung sekolah, gadis kalem dengan rambut cokelat yang dicepol ke atas itu seperti sedang menangis, namun ada senyum kecil yang tersungging di bibirnya. Kaien mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu hingga ia berhenti di gerbang dan melihat Hitsugaya Toushiro berdiri terpaku menatap kepergian Hinamori Momo. Dari sorot matanya seakan pria bertubuh kerdil itu tidak rela melepaskan sang gadis hingga ia tidak mampu mengalihkan pandangannya sama sekali.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinamori Momo? Kau membuatnya menangis, tahu!" ujar Kaien dengan nada ingin tahunya, pria itu tersentak kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil, duduk di jok samping pengemudi.

"Aku hanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya dan menyelesaikan urusan yang belum selesai."

"Dan... urusan apa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!"

"Dia berusaha menyatakan cintanya pada gadis itu dan berjanji untuk menunggunya lulus. Kau benar-benar tipe pria lembut! Berbeda dengan penampilanmu yang seperti itu!"

Hitsugaya Toushiro bersedekap dan membuang wajahnya, bola matanya berputar sekali.

"Oh terima kasih atas jasamu membocorkannya pada orang ini, Komamura- _san_!" dengusnya.

Kaien tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Oh jadi begitu rupanya? Ini akan jadi berita bagus di kantormu!"

"Akan kubunuh kau bila melakukannya!"

"Komamura- _san_ , aku pergi sebentar untuk mengantar bocah ini!"

"Baik!"

Mobil mulai melaju dan Kaien masih terus tertawa, sesekali menatap jahil pada Toushiro.

"Diamlah! Aku menyesal sudah memintamu untuk mengantarku kembali ke kantor utama!"

"Sebaiknya begitu, tugasku sangat banyak!"

Toushiro menunduk, "Kalau begitu maafkan aku."

"Dengan begini aku tahu bahwa kau baru saja menyatakan cinta. Itu bagus! Bila kau sungguh-sungguh, pertahankan dia, karena jika tidak... kau akan hidup sendirian selamanya."

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja aku akan mempertahankannya! Aku tidak sepertimu, tahu!"

Kaien tersenyum, "Oh ya, Ukitake- _sensei_ memberimu banyak bingkisan di bangku belakang," ujarnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Toushiro melirik ke bangku belakang dan menggeram kesal saat ia tahu bahwa bingkisan itu adalah permen yang sangat banyak dan berbagai macam.

"Apa-apaan ini? Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Ukitake- _sensei_ memberikannya untuk bekalmu di perjalanan. Kalau kau tidak menginginkannya ya tidak usah dimakan, aku akan memberikanya pada murid-"

"Tunggu! Siapa bilang aku tidak mau? Itu milikku! Kau bahkan tidak boleh mengambilnya sedikit pun!"

Kaien tertawa, "Kau ini aneh ya ternyata!"

Toushiro tidak peduli dengan guarauan Kaien, ia mengambil sebuah lolipop dan memakannya. Ia memang pria berusia 26 tahun yang terjebak di dalam tubuh pendek, tapi seorang pria bukan berarti tidak menyukai permen, kan?

 **OMAKE FIN**


End file.
